Teeth and Claws
by Wise Owl Eyes
Summary: Blamed for a crime that her pack did not commit, Alpha Aeriol Ashmore and her pack are forced to leave their only home and seek refugee in La Push. They try to live a normal life but than they meet the wolves…
1. Prologue

**Can I just say how sorry I am that I took this story down? :( I truly am sorry and I bet a lot of you are wondering why I decided to take this story down. The main reason was because I had terribly writer's block and didn't really have any idea of where I was going with the story. I want to thank Gillian2892 for PMing me and being such as sweetheart. I promise to all of you I will continue this story and hopefully I wouldn't get writer's block again. So here is the prologue, read, review and most importantly enjoy :)**

**Love,**

**Owly **

I kneeled in front of the Council, my hands folded in my lap with my eyes down. I did not have the courage to look the Council members in the eyes, knowing that I would see the blame and hatred in them for a crime that my pack and I did not commit. We patrolled day and night, killing any mystical being that posed a threat to the humans who lived in our town, Lakewood Row and yet they blamed us for the death of multiple humans, the people that we were bound to protect. I wanted to scream at them, to tell them how blind they were being, rushing to conclusions without expecting all of the other options. My pack was not the only one. No, there were four packs of seven, the other three were never questioned. Truth be told, mine did have some of the more rebelish and not as human loving as others.

As the thought crossed through my mind, I felt Shay Allen look at me with his icy blue eyes. I always got this sinking feeling in my stomach whenever he looked at me. I tried to push it aside but it always bothered me. I did not trust Shay as much as I did the others in my pack, like I said before Shay has become known as a rebel and not very loving of humans. He thinks of us as gods because of our ability to shift and feels like the humans should grovel at our feet, showering us with gifts. I have told him countless times, the history of our people, that we were meant to protect, not rule.

"Aeriol Emilie Ashmore."

I looked up at the sound of my name to meet the cold hazel eyes of my father.

I felt my stomach drop down to my feet. My father and I did not have the greatest of relationships, if you call hardly speaking to me since birth a father-daughter relationship.

The main reason for it was because he was bitter. My mother was never meant to have twins, maybe another child after a son was born but never twins that would going to be a boy and a girl. I have heard that my father was appalled when I was born first instead of my twin brother Ansel. You see, my father and mother were the Alpha male and female from of the four packs from their generation and that meant their first born child would be a natural born Alpha and control their own pack once they were old enough. I was born two minutes before Ansel so the right of Alpha passed down to me.

I am one of the only females naturally born with the right to be Alpha, there have been others but most of them have passed on. I hardly had any help in the beginning. I had to go by my instinct when my pack was sent out to patrol or fight off a vampire from the town. I learned and made mistakes at the same time, which was what made me such a great Alpha in the end. My pack was patient with me as I was with them when they disobeyed my orders.

I have all of the rights of Alpha, including sitting in front of the Council for judgment for my pack's "crimes".

I tried not to hiss or bare my canines at my father, which would only speed the trial and get me killed. Instead I sat silently, waiting for him to speak again.

"How do you plead against the murders of five humans from Lakewood Row?" Father asked.

"Not guilty," My voice rang loud out strong and firm throughout the Council room. I only wished I felt the same on the inside, I was shaking like a leaf.

"Very interesting," Father mused as he looked at the papers in front of him. I was tempted to walk up and slam his head against his desk.

Not really, I wanted to growl at him. He seemed to sense it because he looked up sharply, his hazel colored eyes glaring at me, the rims of them beginning to turn gold which always happened before one of our kind shifted. I glared back. He wouldn't dare attack me here in front of the entire Council. My father was impulsive but he was not stupid. He knew that attacking his daughter, let alone the Alpha of one of the packs, would have his immediate removal from the Council and execution.

"You say you are not guilty, than why was your pack's scents found at the scene of the crime and why the victims had wounds that doctors have confirmed could have only come from our kind's razor sharp claws. Would you care to explain that?"

"We had been patrolling in that area of the forest earlier during the day, it is natural if our scents linger there." I answered simply, trying to keep the edge out of my voice and than added. "Excuse me, Father but you do realize we are not the only pack in Lakewood Row protecting the humans, correct? Than why is mine being the only one questioned. True, that my pack's scents were found there from an earlier patrol but it seems like you have rushed to conclusions and not searched all of the possible angles of the case."

Multiple members of the Council murmured quietly while Father glared at me again, his upper lip curling in snarl as I stood up, meeting his cold hazel eyes with my own. That was the one thing I hated most about my physical appearance, the fact that I had gotten my father's sharp hazel colored eyes, the rest I was a replica of my mother who had left my brother and I when we were only ten years old. No one knows why, not even my mother's sister Tessa who says that they had been close since birth. I tried not to let it bother me now, I have gone eight years without a mother and I did not need one now.

I smiled at the Council and said in as sweet of a voice as I could muster due to the circumstances. "If the Council would permit it, may my pack and I take our leave?"

The members whispered to each other for a moment before Theodore Gold spoke up, grinning at me. I noticed how much the skin in the corners of his brown eyes crinkled when he smiled. It calmed me but only a little.

"Your request is granted, Aeriol. You shall be called upon again when the Council has made their decision."

I nodded and hurried down the aisle on the Council room to get to my pack. As I walked I could feel my father's glare burning two holes into the back of my skull but I refused to turn around and look.

My Beta and best friend Carissa jumped out of her seat and followed closely behind me when I reached where she was sitting in the back of the Council room, the other members of our pack trailing behind us.

"We need to get out of here." I whispered to her, "I do not trust anyone on this Council. We need safety and we will not find it here anymore not when they suspect our pack on killing innocent people."

Carissa looked at me with wide green eyes. "Where are we going to go?" She whispered back.

"I'm not sure." I growled slightly, "But anywhere is better than here."


	2. Scents

**Hello again, I just want to thank everyone who was favorited, followed and reviewed this story :) I am glad that there are still people that are interested in this tory even after I took it down. That truly makes me happy :D So here is the next chapter, please read, review and most importantly enjoy :D **

**Godisgood3- Aww thank you, you're so sweet :D Thank you so much for reviewing :))**

**Gillian2892- Yay I'm glad and thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only all of my original characters :)**

One Month Later...

It was raining. Again.

_"Would you stop complaining?" _Ansel growled in a slightly annoyed voice, his voice sounded very dim and I saw the image through my brother's mind of our new home peeking through the trees. It looked so much better than when we had first found it where it had practically been falling apart. The soft yellow paneling had been green with mold and peeling off of the side of the house, the wood from the wrap-around porch was rotten to the very core and the front door was hanging by it's hinges. It had clearly been abandoned with no sign of humans for a good mile or two. I had sent Shay and Ren to go scout out the area while the rest of the pack explored the house that was even worse on the inside. Both boys had come back with information that we were now in an Indian reservation called La Push, in the state of Washington and the nearest town was about and hour away.

We had all laughed our asses off when we found out the name of the town was called Forks. Who would name a town after an eating utensil?

_"Stop being so grumpy and go get ready for school. I'll finish up the patrol and meet all of you there." _I told him, trying to keep most of the annoyance out of my voice.

Ansel grumbled something that I couldn't quite make out what it was. I bit the inside of my mouth to keep myself from making a smart remark and sighed in relief when I felt my brother's presence left my mind. No matter how much I loved every single person in my pack it was nice to be alone and have all of my thoughts to myself if only for a few moments. I knew that I had to shift back to my human form and join everyone else who was back in the house, anxious for their first day of school at La Push High School, which should be interesting considering we are the only white people in this entire reservation.

Bryn may have a better shot of fitting in considering she is half Cherokee Indian on her mother's side and had a similar copper tone to her skin.

I took a few steps further into the forest before I shifted back into my human form, careful of nearby natives who might see me. Any normal person would freak out if they saw an abnormally large jungle cats prowling around their forests, let alone those cats turning into teenagers. That would defiantly take some explaining to do.

I ran a short way through the trees, which led into the backyard of the house with its wrap around porch and the screen door that Calla had convinced me to paint red. I went up the steps, taking two at a time and walking inside to the living room where everyone was calmly seated, watching TV.

I glanced at the clock that was hanging above the TV.

7:00AM.

"Why are you guys awake? You do know that we still have an hour before school starts." I asked, walking further into the room. I covered my mouth as I yawned and run my fingers through my long brown hair. I hated going on dawn patrols considering the fact that I didn't usually go to bed until sometime after midnight and than being woken up before the sun wasn't even close to rising.

"Haven't you ever heard of the saying, 'The early bird always catches the worm'?" Shay smirked, his ice blue eyes glittering at me mischievously. I shot him a small glare.

"At least you're all ready for school." I muttered.

"Says the girl who is still in her pajamas and has a major case of bed head." A voice chuckled behind me and I felt my face get slightly warm. Ren grinned at me as he ruffled my hair with his hand, probably messing it up even more. I glared at him, swatting at his hand around with my claws. He jumped back and let out a laugh.

"Looks like someone isn't a morning person, huh?"

"Shut up." I hissed before sprinting to the staircase and into my room. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I wouldn't put it passed Shay or Ren to try to catch a glimpse of me or any of the other female pack members changing their clothes.

The perverts.

But it would give me an excuse to try and claw Shay's eyes out.

**You do know that you are supposed to like everyone in your pack, correct? The Council put the seven of you together because you were all compatible to get along and work well together.**

I rolled my eyes as I rummaged through the pile of clothes in the corner of the room for something to wear.

_You can't force yourself to like someone who makes it his personal mission to make your life a living hell. _

I grinned when I pulled a brightly colored floral skirt and a white shirt with black stripes from the very bottom of the pile. I jumped up from my floor and ran over to my closet, cautiously opening the door. It was even worse than the pile on the floor with numerous skirts, dresses, jeans and shirts hanging from every possible direction.

_I really need to clean my room._

**You think?**

_Oh, shut up!_ I growled as I grabbed a pair of plain nude colored sandals. I glanced in my mirror that was in the corner of the room and flinched. There were pieces of grass and twigs sticking in my long wavy brown hair. I carefully fished them out with my fingers, using my claws to get rid of any knots before I put my hair into a loose fishtail braid.

Once I was finished with my hair, I grabbed my make-up bag from underneath my nightstand, unzipping it and grabbing mascara, earthy colored eye shadow, gold shimmery eyeliner, which brings out the gold flecks in my hazel eyes, and light pink blush.

I applied all of it as quickly as I could but slow enough that it wasn't messy. I smiled at my reflection in satisfaction when I was finally finished, just as someone knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I called as I put all of my make-up away. Carissa walked through the doorway wearing loose white t-shirt and a pair of black ripped jeans that she had bleached herself along with her favorite black leather jacket. She had piled her long dark brown hair into a messy bun and her make-up was simple with just a little mascara and blush.

She eyed the mess that surrounded me.

"Wow and I thought my room was bad."

"Shut up." I growled, throwing a pillow at her.

Carissa laughed as she caught the pillow with one hand and threw it back twice as hard. I yelped when it hit me in the back of the head, causing my best friend to roar with laughter. I glared at her until she was finished.

She whipped the fake tears away for a special effect, making me wish I had something heavier than a pillow to throw at her. I eyed the nightstand for a moment but I didn't really like the idea of destroying the house.

"What do you want, Rissa?" I couldn't help but smirk when Carissa glared at me with her sharp green eyes. She hated that nickname and would probably claw anyone else's ears off if they tried to call her that.

"Well, _Aeriol," _She smirked when I flinched at hearing my full name. No one had called me Aeriol since the meeting with the Council and my father at Lakewood Row, not that I was complaining. I preferred being called Aerie.

Carissa continued speaking even though she had seen me flinch a little. "We have fifteen minutes to get to school so hurry up, slow poke."

I gasped. "You're joking!"

I jumped up from my crouch and grabbed my phone off of the bed.

7:45AM.

"Shit!" I yelped, pushing my feet into the first pair of shoes I saw and grabbing my brown leather backpack from the ground before running out of my room and down the stairs.

I heard Carissa laughing as she followed me down the stairs. I reached the living room to find it completely empty except for Ren who was seated on the couch.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Well, you were taking a really long time…" He started to say but I held up in index finger to get him to shut up.

"Do not start," I warned him, "Let's just go to school."

Ren and Carissa both laughed as they followed me out of the front door. The short walk to the school was uneventful except seeing a very tall boy drive past on a black motorcycle in the direction of the school as soon as I walked outside.

_He must have eaten a lot of vegetables as a kid,_ I thought as I compared my height to the boy who clearly had to be somewhere over six feet.

The boy was quickly forgotten after that, my mind quickly being distracted by Carissa and Ren talking about all of the classes that they had together. I smiled to myself as I walked and listened.

A strong breeze came by whipping my hair around my face, the coconut smell of my shampoo filling my nose but I also caught a whiff of something that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I snarled, my canines expanding and my claws coming out as well.

I was surrounded by the smell of pine and fresh rainwater. To an ordinary human, it would have been a wonderful smell but to me it made my stomach churn.

"Aerie?" Carissa said with surprise in her voice, causing me to jump a little and realizing we were standing by the entrance of the school, both members of my pack were looking at me with worry in their eyes.

"Are you okay?" Ren asked. I shook my head, grabbing his arm and squeezing it tightly. I had forgotten that my claws had come out, scratching thin lines into his arm, the smell of pine was now mixed with the scent of rust and salt.

Ren didn't even flinch, he looked at me with worry in his brown eyes.

"Do you smell that?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

Both of them scented the air and immediately stiffened. They looked at me with wide eyes and I knew that I did not need to say anything. We were all thinking the same thing.

Werewolf.

**So what do you think is going to happen next? I am hoping to get at over 5 reviews before I update again so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D And I will see guys soon :D**


	3. Hostile

**Hey everyone, even though I didn't get 5 reviews I decided to update anyway :) I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorite this story. It really does mean a lot :D So here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy :D**

"What the hell are we doing to do?" Carissa hissed to me as we made our way through the school hallway. The smell of werewolf was getting worse, making me crinkle my nose in disgust.

"We will need to inform all of the others about this," I growled.

"If they don't already know," Ren stated, his own nose wrinkling is disgust, "And they probably do, the smell isn't exactly that easy to miss."

"Most of them, besides the three of us, have never smelled werewolf before," I stated calmly, even though my nerves were on edge. I thought this place was going to be safe for my pack but it seemed like this place was infested with werewolves and who knew what else. I had taken them from one danger and put them into another.

_"Would you stop being such idiots?" I snapped at Shay, Carissa and Calla, who immediately stopped play fighting and stood a little straighter, "We're supposed to be on a patrol and none of you are taking this seriously."_

_ It had only been a few months since the Council had put our pack together and we were still trying to come together. Shay, the only male member besides my twin brother Ansel and his best friend Ren, was still having a hard time accepting the fact that a female has Alpha and he tried to disobey my orders whenever possible._

_ "Why should we?" Shay growled, baring his teeth at me, "You're just an idiotic female who was lucky enough to be born first and made Alpha."_

_ In a flash, I had Shay pinned to the ground, both of my paws pushing into his chest. I made sure to apply just enough pressure so that I was close to breaking every rib in his body. It wouldn't kill him but it would just hurt like a bitch while it healed._

_ "If you ever say that to me again, I __**will**__ break every bone in your body," I snapped my canines an inch from his face before letting him up. Shay jumped up to his feet, shaking out his striped coat before shooting me a small glare but his ears were bent against his head so I knew that he somewhat believed my threat. _

_ "Remind me to never piss you off," Carissa whispered the thought to me and I couldn't help but purr a laugh at her. That was one thing that I loved about being a were cat, that as pack members we could communicate through our thoughts but only the ones we wanted the others to hear. It was nice to have our own privacy and not have to share every single thought with each other. _

_ The four of us continued through the forest, marking trees with our scent to ward off any unwanted vampires that were looking to make an easy snack of one of our townspeople. We were in the middle of the forest when we all stopped in our tracks catching the scent of pine, fresh rainwater and the other scents of the forest. It made me hiss softly and stung a little when the smell went up my nose._

_ "What is that?" Carissa whispered, her nose wrinkling in disgust, "It smells disgusting."_

_ I shook my head, "I have no idea but I intend to find out." _

_ We pushed ahead until we came into a large clearing that was full of over grown grass and pretty wildflowers, the only source of light was the full moon making everything look white as if it was bathed in fresh snow. Calla jumped when a sudden howl sliced through the air, making her whimper softly._

_ "What was that?" She whispered._

_ "I don't know," I whispered back, stepping into the clearing just as a half naked man appeared in the furthest corner. I phased back into my human form, taking a step forward and placing my hands in front of me to show that I was not going to harm him. Ren let out a soft hiss and nudged me with my nose. _

_ "I'm fine, Ren," I murmured. At the sound of my voice, the man's head snapped up and I met his dark amber eyes with my hazel._

_ "Help me," He whispered, stumbling forward and reaching out to me with his claw-like hands, "Please help me!"_

_ I moved forward, reaching out for his hand, ignoring the loud growls and hisses coming from the members of my pack. Our hands were just about to touch when the full moon peaked through the clouds, lighting the clearing once again. The man hissed in pain before crumpling to the ground. I looked at him in shock._

_ "Are you alright?"_

_ "G-g-get a-away," He growled as his body started to shake and bones started to crack. My eyes widened as I took several steps back before phasing back to my were cat from._

_ "What the hell is going on?" Carissa asked, as the man's body was letting out a series of loud cracks. His bones and joints were cracking and snapping into different positions to form a completely different being. Ren and I moved closer to the man's body to see that his arms and legs were bent at impossible angles without his bones snapping in half._

_ We both watched in shock as the man's body gave another loud crack before he crumpled to the ground, his dark amber eyes were glassy. Ren and I started to move away from the man's dead body to get back to my pack when there was a deep growl come behind us. I looked over my shoulder and gasped, seeing a black body where the man used to be, glaring at the four of us. It looked like a wolf with less fur and it was human-like since it was able to stand on its hind legs._

_ I hissed at the wolf, baring my canines. The wolf growled before, charging at me at full speed. I tried to claw at him with my razor sharp claws, only to be swatted away like a fly._

_ I screamed out a yowl when I saw the giant wolf jump an incredible height and land right behind Calla, who hissed, baring her canines but I could smell the fear scent coming off of her in heavy waves. The werewolf seemed to smell it too since he growled what I felt like was a laugh. I saw him jump forward, his canines bare as he reached to bite into Calla's throat. _

_ "Calla!" Carissa and I screamed at the same time just as darkness consumed us and the scent of sharp rust-salt scent of blood filled the air._

I shook my head to rid myself of the memory. We almost lost Calla that day and faced a werewolf for the very first time. From than on I had made it my mission to protect every single member of my pack but I had failed in that by being them here. I had practically placed them on a dinner plate for whoever these wolves were.

The three of us jumped when we heard the sound metal denting and the excited cries of a group of people further down the hall. Ren and I gave each other a worried look before sprinting down the hallway with Carissa right behind us. We skidded to a stop when we reached a cluster of students formed in a tight circle where there was more banging coming from the center.

I growled, pushing students out of the way until I reached the middle of the circle to see two male students fighting. I just made it in time to see one of the two pin the other against the lockers, making another loud bang. I didn't recognize the boy was being pinned against the lockers but my eyes widened when I saw the familiar mess of black hair of the attacker.

"Shay!" I yelled, but the black haired boy did not even glance at me, his ice blue eyes were full of rage as he glared at the russet skinned boy that he had pinned to the lockers. I could hear a soft growl rumbling deep in his chest, though I doubt any of the humans would be able to hear it.

I rushed forward, grabbing a handful of Shay's shirt and practically ripping him away from the other boy, pushing him into the arms of Ren.

"Take him and go," I snapped at Ren and Carissa, "I will meet you in front of the school in a minute. Get everyone else as well."

Both of my pack members nodded before dragging Shay away. I would deal with him later.

I kneeled down next to the russet skinned boy and held out my hand, "Are you alright?" I asked, "I'm sorry about my friend. Shay has a bit of a temper."

The boy flinched away from me before getting up.

"I'm fine," He snapped slightly, his dark eyes were wide and I noticed that his hands were shaking uncontrollably.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "I can help you to the nurse."

_Hell yeah, you could. You don't even know where the Nurse's office is._

**Would you shut up? **I snapped, **I am just trying to help.**

_So much for helping because the boy is already walking away from you._

**What are you talking about?**

I looked up in shock to see that sure enough, the boy was walking away from me. I opened my mouth to call after him but he was already at the end of the hallway and it wasn't going to do any good. I rolled my eyes before hurrying back to the front of the school. I pushed my way through the front doors of the school to find my pack standing just outside.

My vision turned red when I saw Shay laughing and joking around with Ansel and Bryn. I rushed forward, grabbing a fistful of his shirt and slamming him against the brick wall of the school. Shay flinched slightly.

Good.

I wanted him to feel a little pain for all of the bullshit he had just pulled.

"What the hell was that?" I hissed at him.

Shay chuckled. "What do you think is was, almighty Alpha?"

"Shay, don't be an idiot," I heard my brother Ansel whisper.

"It's a little too late for that," I snapped, slamming Shay's back against the brick again. This time it was ten times harder and I smiled in satisfaction when I heard one of his ribs crack.

"You are such a dumbass," I snapped, "Do you know what you could have done? You could have exposed the entire pack and made us have to move again. Now please tell me what made you want to attack that boy? And if I don't think it's a good enough reason, so help me I will rip you in half."

He smirked at me.

"Shay said the boy smelled weird," Calla whispered, "It seemed like nothing until Shay recognized the scent and attacked him."

"Werewolf," Shay mouthed to me, smirking the whole time. I glared at him and let go of his shirt.

"What's going on?" Bryn asked, her hazel eyes were wide as she looked at all of us.

I glared at Shay before sighing. I couldn't keep this a secret from my pack and I knew Shay would tell them as soon as he got the chance.

"It seems that we have run into a little bit of trouble. It was not something that we expected to find so far from Lakewood Row," I said.

"Get to the point, Aerie," Ansel teased, lightly elbowing me. I rolled my eyes at him. Leave it to my brother to try and make a joke out of this whole situation.

I took a deep breath. "There are werewolves here. I do not want any of you to worry and also know that I will do my very best to protect you."

"How many are there?" Calla asked, her green eyes were wide with fear.

I shook my head. "I do not know but I swear to you we will be fine. We are not leaving this place."

Ansel opened his mouth to add something when there was a shout from further down the parking lot.

"There they are!" I heard someone shout. I groaned slightly before turning around to see a large group of shirtless men approaching my pack. They all had the same russet colored skin and cropped black hair, along with a tattoo on their upper left forearm.

Everyone in my pack moved closer together, subconsciously surrounding me.

"Hello," I said in a pleasant enough voice as they came to a stop a few feet from us, "How can we help you?"

"You can help us but telling us what you are," The one of the men growled. I glared at him until I caught the same scent of pine and rainwater on him and every other boy in the group.

**They're all werewolves, **I thought in shock.

"Why should we?" Shay snapped back. "Who are you to tell us what to do?"

The man growled while Ren and Ansel had to grab Shay from jumping forward, a deep growl rumbling through his chest. I glared at him and hissed softly, making him look uneasily at me before calming down. Ansel and Ren looked uncertainly at him before finally letting him go.

The tallest of the Quileute, who I was guessing was the Alpha stepped forward, his black eyes narrowing as he studied the seven members of my pack.

"We know that you are not human and that you are travel as a pack. Please allow your Alpha to step forward so I may speak to him," The man spoke in a very deep voice. I was tempted to bang my canines at him when I heard the man say 'him' and saw him look directly at Ansel. Ren stroked the hand with the back of my hand with his index finger. I knew he was just trying to comfort me but I was tempted to bite him.

I glanced at An, who nodded his head to me, his bright blue eyes were guarded as he looked at the pack of werewolves. I took a deep breath and stepped forward, making the group of werewolves widen their eyes in disbelief.

I glared at their Alpha, "I am the Alpha of this pack, and now what is it that you would like to talk about."

**So did you like it? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	4. Alpha to Alpha

**Hello again :)) Thank you again to everyone who has favorite, followed and reviewed this story so far :D It really means a lot to me to know that there are people who are interested to hear about Aerie and her pack :3 Anyway, here is the next chapter which I hope you enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing it :D Please review and let me know what you think so far, I love reviews :3 **

**Godisgood3- Aww thank you so much for reviewing and yes Aerie does have quite a bit of a temper. You will see pretty more of her temper in future chapters xD **

"But you're a girl," The werewolf Alpha whispered in shock, there were more shocked whispers coming from the tight circle that was his pack. I glared at them, half tempted to shift and bit off their favorite limbs.

"What?" I snapped at all of them, "A female can not rule over her pack, is that what you think?"

"No, of course not," Their Alpha looked at me with wide eyes. "You look like a very strong and independent Alpha for your pack."

"That's because I am," I sneered at him, causing Ren, Shay and Ansel to chuckle under their breath. I looked at them over my shoulder, hissing softly.

The werewolf nodded, taking a small step forward, looking down at me with his black eyes. I hissed softly again, baring my canines at him, a warning for him to not come any closer, which he seemed to understand since he took a step back towards his group.

"My name is Sam Uley and this is my pack," He pointed at each member and spoke their name in turn, "Paul, Jared, Embry, Quil, Leah, Seth, Collin and Brady."

"Where's Jake," I heard the boy named Quil whisper to the other one named Embry, who just shrugged. I figured that the missing boy they were speaking of was another member of their pack. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when I heard Sam say the girl's name, for were-cats it was normal to have females in the packs but I had never seen a female werewolf before.

The girl named Leah seemed to sense that I was looking at her, a low growl rose from her throat until a young boy touched her arm and gave her a warning look. Leah gave the boy a small glare before rolling her eyes, frowning.

I nodded to each werewolf in turn. "It is nice to meet you all. My name is Aeriol Emilie Ashwood and this is my pack."

I touched Carissa on the shoulder and opened my mouth to introduce her when someone shouted from around the corner of the school. I looked passed the group of werewolves in shock to see a very tall russet skinned man running towards us. I bit my tongue to keep from hissing at him even though I could smell pine and fresh rainwater on his skin.

**He's the same as them.**

_Well, no duh, he is. He wouldn't be here if he wasn't a werewolf._

**Would you be quiet?**

"I'm sorry I'm late Sam," The man said as he approached the two groups, stopping at Sam's side and staring at my pack and I with black eyes.

"I guess that must be Jacob," Carissa whispered in my ear, "He's cute."

"Seriously?" I whispered back, making her laugh at me while I just rolled my eyes at her. This guy was a werewolf, he was not _cute._

I looked at the boy for a moment, unfortunately having to agree with Carissa that this werewolf was attractive. He was very tall, standing at least 6'5, easily towering over all of the male members of my pack who all a little over six foot. His black hair was cropped short just like all the other members of his pack and he had perfect russet-brown skin. I felt a small tug in my heart, as if it was telling me to move closer to me but I pushed the feeling away.

"It's alright, Jacob," Sam said, "You can tell me why you were late later tonight at the house."

Jacob nodded his head but I thought I heard him mutter something about stupid, fucking teachers under his breath. I bit my lip again to keep from laughing but a small chuckle escaped causing him to look at me. The expression he had on his face when he looked into my eyes was like he was a blind man that was seeing the sun for the very first time. He took a small step towards me, only to stumble over his own feet and fall to his knees, staring at me the whole time.

"Oh shit," The youngest member of the pack whispered, mostly because he was smaller than everyone else and he was also the one who had calmed down Leah, staring at Jacob in shock before a huge grin appeared on his face. I glanced at Sam who was looking between Jacob and I with shock in his eyes.

"It can't be," He whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "Explain yourself. Why is your pack member staring at me like that? And someone close his mouth before he starts drooling."

Jacob unfroze after I spoke, quickly closing his mouth and wiping his mouth, obviously checking for drool. I rolled my eyes while Ansel, Shay and Ren laughed loudly.

I hissed at the three of them to get them to get silent.

Sam moved a little closer to me, making Ren and Ansel growl. I growled back at them, making them back off. I nodded to Sam, signaling him that he was allowed to come closer.

"It would be better if we talked somewhere else."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And where do you suggest we do that?"

"My house is not very far from here, is it alright if we talk there?"

I shook my head. "Not at all. Lead the way."

Sam nodded and signaled his pack to follow him while we trailed behind.

"This should be interesting," Ansel chuckled lightly in my ear and I couldn't help but smirk at my brother.

"You don't know how right you are," I whispered back, following the werewolves off of school property and into the forest.

To say the walk to Sam Uley's house was awkward would be an understatement. Everyone from both packs were silent and I could tell that mine was clearly uncomfortable with the fact that I had forbid them from shifting into their were cat form. None of us knew what these werewolves were capable of and I was not going to take any chances. I noticed that Jacob had disappeared right after we had decided to go to Sam's house; I thought I had heard him run off on our way here but had ignored it, thinking we had simply frightened a rabbit. I didn't dwell on that for long though, Jacob was Sam's pack member not mine and I knew Sam would take care of him whenever he decided to reappear.

I looked at Sam from the corner of my eye. There was something different about this pack but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I opened my mouth to speak but Sam cut me off.

"Here we are," He grinned at the group of us, "Home sweet home."

I gave him a small smile before following him down a little path to the front of a small two-story house that had creamy white paneling and a wrap-around porch.

"Your house is very nice," I smiled at Sam, following me up the porch and into the house. The screen door was on the side of the house and led directly into a small living room and than a dining room. There was a strong aroma of blueberries and something else baking in the oven but whatever it was, it smelled amazing.

"Oh my god, I'm starving," The youngest member of the werewolf pack moaned when he entered the house behind Bryn. He grinned a wide smile when he saw that Carissa, Calla and I were staring at him.

He shrugged. "What? A wolf's gotta eat, you know?"

Carissa cracked a smile at him. "Of course, that's understandable."

The boy grinned at her. "Trust me, you'll understand when you eat Emily's cooking. You'll keep coming back for more. My name is Seth, by the way."

"It's nice to meet you, Seth. I am Carissa and this is Calla," Carissa smiled at him, causing Seth to blush, "And you already know our Alpha, Aerie."

Seth nodding, still smiling and I couldn't help but smile back at him. The boy's happiness was highly contagious. He grabbed Carissa's hand and pulled her into the kitchen where everyone else had already gathered around a kitchen table where there was a large helping of food.

I couldn't help but laugh when I heard Ansel, Shay and Ren's stomachs growl from behind me. A young woman who was standing at the kitchen counter looked up at the sound of my laugh and glance at my pack and I. I choked back a gasp when I saw her face, which was marred by three ugly three scars pulling her eye and the corner of her mouth into a permanent frown.

She was still beautiful though with her otherwise perfect russet brown skin and her long black hair was tied into a loose braid over her shoulder. The woman smiled at all of us.

"Please," She said, "Help yourselves to any food you want. There is plenty to go around."

Ansel, Shay and Ren grinned at each other before hurrying to the kitchen table and grabbing handfuls of food. Calla and Bryn laughed as they approached much more slowly while Carissa stayed by the side. Sam entered the room a moment later and I saw Emily's face light up at the sight of him.

He laughed before hugging and kissing her, making Emily's face turn a dark shade of red.

Sam glanced at me after he had kissed his fiancée, a small frown playing on his lips. "Aerie, I would like to talk to you, alpha to alpha."

I glanced at Carissa who was staring at the werewolf with a cold stare. I nodded to her, signaling for her to join

Sam raised an eyebrow at the

"Excuse my beta," I said, "She can be overprotective at times."

"Not that you need it," He chuckled.

"You're very correct on that," I smirked, allowing my canines to show a little.

If Sam was afraid of me, he did not show it. He simply glanced at me before leading the way out of the house and back onto the porch. I sighed heavily when I saw that it was pouring rain and I heard Sam chuckle next to me.

"Not a fan of the rain?"

"Not in the slightest," I muttered.

Sam chuckled again before asking the question I knew he was dying to know the answer to.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it. Now are you going to tell me what exactly you and your pack are?"

"What do you think we are?"

"You're obviously not human," Sam said, looking at large puddle that was growing in the middle of his yard from the pouring rain. "No human could dent a metal locker like that."

"You are right about that," I smirked, "And I am sorry about the way that Shay acted. I will be sure that it does not happen again."

"It's alright," He laughed, "Paul deserves to knocked around a little bit sometimes and I am glad that Shay will pose to be a bit of challenge for him."

"That's good and the same will go for Shay. As long as it gets him out of my hair for awhile I will be happy," I laughed.

"Anyway back to the topic of discussion, what are you? You have a scent that I have never smelled before."

I smiled. "That's because you've never met someone like my pack or I before, until now anyway," I raised an eyebrow. "What do we smell like to you?"

"A mixture of lilies, lilacs and roses. It smells wonderful at first but than it get sickly sweet and it burns our noses. It's kind of like-"

"A vampire?" I guessed and than added, "You don't smell that great either by the way. You smell like pine and dirt. I have one word for you. Deodorant. And lots of it."

Sam chuckled. "I'll take that as a compliment. And you know about vampires?"

I shrugged. "Where my pack and I come from we don't only know about vampires but we kill them as well."

"Really?"

"What? Do you think you're the only ones that have to face those blood suckers?" I growled.

"Until now, yes. And you still haven't answered my first question."

"About what I am?"

"Yes."

I grinned. "I would love to keep you guessing but you would never come close."

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"I was getting to that," I smirked. "Patience, werewolf, if you really must know, my pack and I are were cats. We are somewhat like you, we can shift but we turn in jungle cats instead of wolves. We have excellent hearing and eyesight along with being able to run almost as fast as a vampire."

"You sound like us."

"We're very similar, I will admit that but we also have our differences."

"Like what?"

"You change at every full moon while we can change at will," I said, jumping when Sam's roaring laughing broke through the silence.

"What's so funny?" I growled.

He raised an eyebrow. "You think we change every full moon?"

"Don't you?" I questioned.

Sam shook his head. "We're more similar than you think, Aeriol. My pack and I are more shape shifters than werewolves. We just happen to change into giant wolves. The main thing that controls our shifting is our tempers but other than that we can shift whenever we want."

I nodded.

"I have another thing to talk to you about."

I looked at him cautiously. "And what would that be?"

"Why are you in La Push?" I flinched slightly when I saw the intensity in Sam's eyes. I looked away from him, staring at the rain, which was close to flooding the front of his yard now.

"You're not going to get that answer out of me quite as easily, mutt," I growled.

He frowned at me before shrugging. "I thought I would at least try. Everyone in my pack is curious."

"It was a valiant effort and I do not blame them. A pack of supernatural beings you've never seen before comes to your home, I would be curious as well."

"Can I just ask something of you?"

"That depends on what it is," I said, giving Sam a cold glare, "If you are going to ask my pack and I to leave, the answer is no."

He ran his fingers through his cropped black hair and sighed. "I wasn't thinking that. You and your pack are allowed to stay here as long as you promise not to harm any the people on the reservation or in the town of Forks. And you will have to help us patrol the land and protect it as if it is your own."

I gave him an annoyed look. "We eat deer, not people if that's what you're getting at. We protected humans in our old home so your people will never be in danger of us, you have my word, Sam Uley."

"Good. Now do you have a deal?" Sam asked, reaching out his hand to shake with mine.

I looked into his black colored eyes, listening to his steady heartbeat. I smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Deal."

**So what do you think of Aerie and Sam's deal? Do you think the two packs will be able to get along or is something going to go down? The next chapter to Jacob's POV of him imprinting on Aerie :D I'll update as soon as I can in the meantime REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**

**Love,**

**Owly **


	5. I Have the Worst Luck

**Hello yet again :D Thank you to all of those who are favoriting, following and reviewing this story :D It really does mean a lot to me and I am super excited that you all really seem to like Aerie and her pack :D I know I have been updating really quickly but that its because I have a ton of this story already written and I am trying to keep ahead. I am working on the eighth chapter right now and I also have a ton of chapters planned out :D Also I am going to be busy tomorrow night so I don't know if I will have time to update but I promise that I will try :D****  
**

**skyblue881- Thank you so much for reviewing, favoriting and following my story, you're so sweet :D Aww thanks I liked the idea of having a girl be the Alpha instead of the usually boy taking the Alpha role. Aerie is pretty strong but she will have her moments and she is only strong when she has her pack by her side.**

**Godisgood3- Haha Aerie's pack will defiantly have a few things to say about the deal and it may take some time for both of the packs to get used to working together but that's for a later chapter ;) Thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**So here is the next chapter, this is the chapter from Jake's point of view of the first time he sees Aerie, so please enjoy and REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Aerie and her pack :)**

Jacob's Point of View

"Jacob Black," A stern voice sounded right next to my ear, snapping me out of the daydream that I was having. I bit back a growl as I looked up to meet the beady eyes of my English Literature teacher, Mrs. O' Sullivan, how she was married I would never know.

I couldn't imagine anyone wanting to marry her with her hawk nose and beady black eyes. Embry, Quil and I always joked around and said that she looked like Mrs. Fowl from _Jimmy Neutron. _She glared at me as she spoke in her monotone voice.

"Now that you're awake, could you do the honor of telling me one of the symbols in _The Great Gatsby?"_

I tried to think of a reasonable answer to give her but my mind drew up a blank since I didn't even bother to read the book. I meant to go on online and read the Spark notes of it but I had passed out as soon as I got home from my midnight patrol with Jared, Seth and Quil last night, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Umm.. everyone liked to party in the '20s?"

Everyone else in the classroom laughed while Mrs. O' Sullivan's glare intensified and I couldn't help but smirk at her.

"Not even close, Mr. Black," She snapped at me, "Maybe if you actually paid attention and not sleep in my class, you would not have a failing grade and you could possibly benefit from my lectures."

"Well if your lectures were more interesting, we wouldn't have this problem," I countered.

Mrs. O' Sullivan glared at me. "And just for that smart remark, you get to have detention for the next two weeks, Mr. Black."

"How the hell is that fair?"

"Do you want three weeks than?"

I was silent as I glared at her, biting my tongue to keep myself from saying something I would regret.

_It's a little too late for that, don't you think?_

**Shut up, **I growled.

_Well, if you hadn't opened your big mouth you wouldn't be in this situation would you?_

**Do you not understand the term, shut up?**

Mrs. O' Sullivan grinned at him. "Finally speechless, are we, Mr. Black? Good. I expect you to stay that way for the rest of the class period. I will give you your detention slip before you leave."

I rolled my eyes and didn't speak. Mrs. O' Sullivan smirked before continuing her lecture about _The Great Gatsby_ but I didn't bother to listen. Instead I thought about my amazing dream before my teacher had rudely brought me back to reality.

I felt the heat reach my cheeks as I pictured the beautiful brown-eyed girl that I could never quite get out of my head.

Bella Swan.

To say that I loved Bella would be an understatement but I could never think of the right words to describe the words that I felt towards the girl that used to be my best friend until she decided that being with a fucking _parasite_ was better than being with someone who was actually alive. Someone who actually had a fucking heartbeat and was warm, I gritted my teeth together and my hands started to shake when I thought of Bella with that bloodsucker.

I clenched my hands together and tried to calm my heartbeat. It would not be a good thing if I suddenly phased in a classroom full of students although I wouldn't mind giving Mrs. O'Sullivan a heart attack.

I hadn't seen Bella since I ratted her out about the motorcycles to Charlie and gotten her grounded. I still felt horrible about that, to see the angry and accusation in her chocolate brown eyes and have her side with her bloodsucker. That was what hurt the most.

I honestly could not believe that Bella would go back to the bloodsucker after everything that he had done to her. I had seen Sam's memories of him finding her curled into a little ball in the middle of the woods the night that it happened. It still made me see red and made me want to break the treaty for him hurting Bella that much.

If Edward really did love Bella, than he should have known better than to have come back to Forks.

I jumped in my seat when I heard the shrill cry of the bell, signaling the end of class. I watched silently as the rest of my classmates gathered their things and exited out of the classroom and into the crowded hallway. It was only after the last person had exited the room that I got up from my seat and approached Mrs. O' Sullivan's desk. I couldn't help but notice the small smirk on her lips as she handed me the pink detention slip.

"Three o' clock, Mr. Black," She said in her monotone voice, "Not one minute late."

I rolled my eyes as I left the classroom.

"Yeah, whatever," I muttered just loud enough for her to hear as I walked into the hallway just as there was a loud bang of metal crunching. A second later I heard the cheering of students and chanting one word.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

I groaned and made my way towards the noise, praying that no one from my pack was beating the crap out of some idiot human but when I reached the spot of the school where the sound had come from, the cluster of students was already dispersing.

"That fight sucked balls," I heard one guy grumble to his friend, "It didn't even last five seconds before that bitch decided to beat it up."

I didn't waste anytime, grabbing a fistful of the boy's shirt and pressing his back against the lockers. He gasped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Woah, man," He said, "What's your problem?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "I don't have a problem as long as you tell me who was in the fight that just happened here."

"It was one of your buddies, Paul Lahote and one of the new transfer students," The boy answered quickly, "The new kid was probably going to win too until some super hot bitch decided to break it up."

"What direction did they go?" I snapped.

"Paul went towards the back exits of the school while all the new transfer kids went towards the front entrance. They seemed like they were in a hurry too."

I let go of the guy's shirt. He glanced at me with uncertainly before taking off down the hallway with his friend right on his heels. I rolled my eyes and took off running, following Paul's scent to the one back exit of the school that none of the teachers patrolled to make sure none of the students were sneaking out.

I shoved the metal door open and ran along the side of the school towards the front of the building, Paul's scent was getting stronger but now it was mixed with everyone from our pack.

**Something must be going on,**I thought, running a little faster.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Sam," I said as soon as I saw the pack's Alpha standing in the front of the school surrounded by the rest of our pack. I noticed how they were all standing with rigid backs as they stared at the group of seven in front of them.

"It's alright, Jacob," Sam said as he briefly glanced at me before he turned his gaze back to the group in front of him. My eyebrows came together as I joined my pack. Who were these people?

"You can tell me why you were late later tonight at the house," Sam added, causing me to roll my eyes and mutter under my breath, "Stupid, fucking teachers."

There was a moment of silence until it was broken by a small chuckle and it didn't come from anyone in my pack. I looked up and froze when I saw her.

She was standing surrounded by three other people flanking her on either side. She was looking at Sam with narrowed eyes and her chin was held high as she stared down our Alpha but there was that one single moment where her green-gold eyes met mine.

In that instant, I felt all of my thoughts disappear as I looked at this girl. It felt like all of I wasn't being held by gravity anymore but it was this one single girl who was keeping me from floating away. I couldn't stop staring at her.

She was beautiful but that was putting it simply. The girl was more than beautiful with her long hair falling past her shoulders in a dark brown-gold waterfall. Her eyes were framed by thick eyelashes and her eyes were the most stunning hazel, a mixture of emerald green and brown with gold flecks.

I took a small step forward but my knees felt like they were full of Jell-O making me fall to my knees, never breaking eye contact with the girl in front of me.

"Oh shit," I heard Seth say from behind me but his voice sounded millions of miles away. I honestly didn't care what everyone in my pack was saying; all I wanted was to get closer to this girl who was looking at me like I was crazy and belonged in a strait jacket.

"It can't be," I heard Sam whisper and that's when I realized what had just happened.

I had imprinted.

**GOD DAMN IT! I can't have an imprint! I won't allow it! I don't even know this girl. What about Bella? I love Bella, not this girl that I don't even know! I don't even know her name!**

"What are you talking about?" Her voice broke me out of my thoughts. The sound of it was like music to my ears but there was a sharp edge to it, the sound of authority, "Explain yourself. Why is your pack member staring at me like that? And someone close his mouth before he starts drooling."

Seth and Quil had helped me up to my feet by now and I wiped my hand across my mouth, annoyed but also thankful to find that I had not started drooling. I saw the girl roll her eyes at me while three boys behind her laughed. I was about to growl at them when a hiss from the hazel-eyed girl sliced through the air and they immediately became silent.

My eyebrows came together. No normal human would be able to make a sound like that.

"Are they even human?" I whispered over to Embry and Quil. One of the boys that had laughed at me looked over at the three of us, he looked just like the hazel-eyed girl with his dark brown-gold hair but his eyes were a brilliant shade of blue. A small snarl played on the boy's lips before he looked away.

"Jake, didn't you even catch their scent coming over here?" Embry whispered back just as a small breeze sent the other group's scent towards me. I was bombarded with the scent of lilies and fresh rainwater, but there was a sharper edge to it. It burned my nose but it wasn't as bad as a vampire's sickly sweet scent. It was such a wonderful scent but it was clearly not human.

"So they're not human than what the hell are they?" I growled to my best friends.

"Sam is going to find that out," Quil whispered to me just as I heard Sam speak again.

"My house is not very far from here, it is alright if we talk there?"

I glared at the back of my alpha's head. I didn't want these people anywhere close to our people, we didn't know what they were capable of and we didn't even know what they were but I knew Sam's decision was final.

My imprint shook her head. "Not at all. Lead the way."

Sam nodded to her before leading the way from the school's property and towards the forest. I followed quietly until Embry slapped me on the shoulder, grinning.

"Good job, Jake," He smirked at me, "You just imprinted on that pack's alpha Aeriol."

"Is that her name?"

"Yeah," He grinned while I turned away from him.

"It's not doing to matter though," I told him, "I love Bella, not this girl I hardly know and there is no changing the way I feel."

"Jake, come on," Quil started to speak but I ignored them, running in the opposite direction of Sam and Emily's house. I didn't want to be anywhere near this Aeriol or her "pack".

I was not going to accept this imprint. I loved Bella. Fuck Aeriol. I was going to fight this imprint as hard as I could. There was no way I was going to let this bitch into my life just because my wolf thought she was my soul mate. I was going to make sure of it.

**So, Jacob is rejecting the imprint and he has only known Aerie for a total of five seconds. Trust me, their relationship is going to get a heck of a lot more interesting in future chapters :) Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. Did you like Jacob's point of view and do you want to see more of it or do you prefer Aerie's point of view :D I ****hope you liked the chapter and I promise I will update as soon as I can and most importantly REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**

**Love,**

**Owly**


	6. Temper

**The next chapter is here :D I am sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was pretty much updating everyday but since we're catching up to how much of the story I may start to update every other day or ****every few days :D I also wanted to apologize if some of you thought that Jacob seemed a little out of character in the last chapter :) I promise to make the chapters from his point of view better :D Other than that, please enjoy this chapter and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Godisgood3- Jacob is pretty rude but he's rejecting the imprint unfortunately :( Jake and Aerie's relationship will get better though, I promise :D**

**BlazingXDarkness- Thank you and that actually helps me a lot :D I always seem to have trouble when I write for Jacob or some of the other wolves. I promise he'll make him more in character though :D And thank you for reviewing :))**

**ksatirabawangmerah- Don't worry I'm the same person. I just removed the ****story for a little bit before another reader convinced me to repost it :) I'm glad you're still interested in the story though and thank you for reviewing :D**

Aeriol's Point of View

It had been a week since my conversation with Sam at his and Emily's house and everything seemed peaceful. Both of our packs were getting along and there hadn't been any more fights, even though I was pretty sure Shay was tempted. And to keep that from happening, I made sure that Ansel and Ren kept a close eye on him since they had most of their classes together.

I was in some class that they called "study hall", where we were not allowed to talk to one another and we could only work on our schoolwork. It was quite boring actually since I finished all of the work in twenty minutes. I wished the work at this school was at least a little more challenging and not so boring.

I sighed as I opened my textbook, opening it the page that my teacher had written on the board in her chicken scratch. I might as well get ahead while I'm at it.

"Hey," A deep voice whispered next to me. I jumped a little and caught a whiff of pine needles and dirt before looking over to see one of the werewolves looking at me with wide dark colored eyes. It took me a moment to realize that he was talking to me and than remember that his name was Quil Ateara, one of the wolves. Sam had pointed out every member of his pack and I had made sure to memorize all of the names and faces.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Can I help you?"

Quil, his teeth looked very white against his russet colored skin. "Actually yes, you can."

"What do you want?"

He smirked before picking his paper from his desk and holding it in front of my face. "Would you mind giving me the answer to number five?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You're only on number five? You do know there are forty questions on that worksheet and there is only fifteen minutes left of class, right?"

Quil smirked again. "See my problem?"

I frowned at him before quietly moving my desk closer to his. I glanced at the teacher to make sure she hadn't heard me but she was too busy having her head buried in her copy of _Fifty Shades of Grey._ I smirked before picking my paper off of my desk and holding it so that the written side was facing away from the little werewolf.

"I'm going to help you with the questions, alright?" I said, "I can't just let you copy me and not learn anything."

He pouted his lips. "Aw that's no fun."

I bit my lip to keep from laughing but granted him an amused look.

"Alright," I said, "Do you at least know what year Columbus set sail from Europe to search for the New World?"

"1492," Quil answered confidently before smirking at me, "I'm not that stupid, Aeriol."

I laughed. "I never said you were. And you call me Aerie."

He nodded before looking down at the question sheet. "Okay, now what does number six mean?"

"Did you not ever pay attention in class?" I smirked.

Quil shrugged. "Werewolf, remember? I don't get much sleep sometimes so I make up for it in my classes. I'm passing most of my classes, the others not so much."

"Like history?"

"How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," I smiled before letting out a loud laugh causing everyone in the room, including the teacher, to turn their heads and look in our direction.

"Is there a problem with the assignment?" She asked us.

"No," Quil and I said at the same time but smirking at each other.

Our teacher shrugged her shoulders before turning back to her book, clearly unaware of anything going on in her classroom.

Quil and I continued to work through the questions on the worksheet and we were able to get through a decent amount of them before the final bang rang. Our teacher announced to all of those who did not finish that the worksheet was homework and was due tomorrow morning on her desk.

"You're a lot smarter than you give yourself credit for, Quil," I smiled at the werewolf as we packed up our things to go to our next class. He blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Thanks Aerie, that's really nice of you."

I grinned. "Your welcome. I like being able to make people smile."

Quil grinned at me again.

"We'll have to do this again," He said at me as we walked out of classroom, "We could be permanent study partners."

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun," I said, "It'll make class go by so much faster as well."

Everything happened so quickly after that. I remembered smiling at Quil, causing his cheeks to turn a light red again and I couldn't help but think that he was a little attractive even though he was a werewolf. Quil opened his mouth to reply when I saw a figure in a gray t-shirt slam into his side, pushing his back into the lockers with a loud bang.

All of the other students in the hallway stopped in their tracks and looking in the direction that the sound came from. I looked in shock as well when I saw that the figure was actually Ren, pushing Quil against the lockers and holding his arm against Quil's throat, cutting off his air supply. Quil looked at me with wide eyes as he gasped for air that could not reach his lungs.

"Don't you dare talk to her," Ren hissed at Quil, his eyes were lite with fury, "Don't even look at her, you filthy mongrel."

"Ren!" I shouted, moving to pull them apart but someone else was faster. I watched in shock as a another russet skinned boy, who was a lot bigger than Quil, grab Ren by the back of his shirt and pull him away. He practically threw Ren to the other side of the hallway, making his back slam into the lockers. Ren groaned and rubbed the back of his head before he hissed at the newcomer and made a move to get up again but I quickly moved in front of him, knocking him down again. I gave him stern glare.

"Do not move," I growled and Ren obeyed, still glaring at Quil and the newcomer.

"What did you think you were doing?" The newcomer snapped at Ren, taking a step towards us but Quil grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Jake, stop," He whispered.

I took a step towards Quil and Jacob, trying to keep my body as relaxed as possible. I didn't want them to consider me a threat but that didn't seem to keep Jacob from growling quietly at me and moving to stand protectively in front of his friend.

"I am so sorry," I said quietly, "I did not know that Ren was going to act that way. There will be repercussions for his actions, you have my word on that." I glared at Ren as I spoke, my own growl rising in my chest. Ren glared back at me, his dark brown eyes never leaving my own. I narrowed my eyes before turning back to Jacob as he started to speak.

"Maybe you can more control over your pack members, we wouldn't have had this problem," Jacob snapped at me, his black eyes were filled with fury but there was a hidden emotion that I couldn't quite place. It seemed to be quite the opposite of anger or hatred. It looked almost like regret as soon as he realized what he had just said.

"Excuse me?" I asked, somewhat in shock. I had been so polite and courteous to them and this is how they behave to me in return. I grinded my teeth together in anger and my fists clenched together. I was trying _very _hard not to shift into my other form and rip this werewolf's throat out.

Jacob looked at me with wide eyes as he stuttered over his words. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that to you. That crossed the line."

Ren let out a sharp hiss from behind me, his eyes were lite with fury as he looked at Jacob but my glare silenced him once again. I looked back at Jacob and took a small step forward. All of the human students had vanished by now, no longer interested in our little argument. Humans had so short attention spans and were easily amused by so many unimportant things that it almost made me laugh.

I turned to look back to Jacob, looking deep into his eyes, to see none of the anger that he had expressed when he had first arrived here. There was remorse and regret in his black colored orbs that I couldn't quite look away from.

"You say that my pack members need to be more controlled and it seems to be something that I indeed need to look into," I said softly, ignoring the shocked gasp from Ren, I would deal with him in a moment. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Jacob."

Jacob looked at my in slight shock before stuttering again. "Your welcome."

He was looking at me with wonder in his eyes. I raised an eyebrow at him and was about to ask him if he was feeling alright when Quil grabbed Jacob by the arm. He smiled at me.

"Thank you, Aerie, for calming everyone down," Quil grinned. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get this hothead back home before some teacher decides to show up and give all of us detention."

I laughed. "Your welcome, Quil. It was my pleasure."

"Bye!" Quil chuckled, pulling Jacob down the hallway with him. I noticed that Jacob resisted for a moment, pulling against his friend's grip and trying to move back in my direction. It was only for a moment though and than both of the werewolves were gone, disappearing into a side door of the school and probably into the forest.

"Well, that was a close one," Ren said once they were gone, as he moved to stand behind my left shoulder. I wasted no time. I spun around and shoved him against the lockers again, sending a loud bang though the empty hallway. I gripped his throat with my right hand while my left arm pressed his body into the lockers. Ren looked at me with wide eyes, clawing at my hand and gasping for breath but my grip never loosened.

"If you try, pull this shit again," I hissed, my face only a millimeter away from his, "I will not hesitate to kill you. Don't you dare turn into Shay! You are better than that. You were lucky I was able to calm Jacob down or things would have gotten ugly very quickly."

"I was just trying to protect you," Ren gasped out.

"Does it look like I need protection?" I snapped, "Quil and I were talking, Ren, like normal people and you have just risked Sam and I's agreement just because you are too quick to assume things that are not there!"

I let go of his throat, taking several steps back, blinking the tears out of my eyes. I hated it when I cried but everything was coming at me from all different sides and it was too much for me to bear alone.

"You have risked everything we have made here, Ren," I whispered, "We were safe here and now Sam will want us to leave and I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you for that."

Ren took a step forward. "Aeriol, I am so sorry. I didn't-"

I held up my hand. "I don't want to hear anything you have to say, Ren. I think it would be best if you left me alone for a few days."

His eyes widened in shock. "No Aerie, please just listen to me."

I shook my head, ignoring him before hurrying down the hallway and out of the school building. I would have expected this crap from Shay but not Ren, the one who was always level headed and kept me from going off the deep end but now it felt like I couldn't depend on him at all.

**TADA! :D So what did you think? I hope that Jacob was a little bit more in character than from the last chapter :) I honestly enjoyed writing this chapter because I love it when Aerie and Jacob get to interact with each other and I love having Aerie and her pack spend time with some of the other wolves. What do you think of Ren? I promise there is an explanation for his behavior that will appear in future chapters. If you have any ideas as to why he was acting that way, leave them in a review ;) I will update again either tomorrow or the other day after that :)) I love you all and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Owly**


	7. Submerged

**Hey everyone :D I am back and with a new chapter :)) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it really means a lot that you all like this story. I can honestly say that I loved writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading it as well. So sit back, relax, enjoy and most importantly REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**skyblue881- Thank you for reviewing and yes I love having Jake and Aerie interact. There will defiantly be more of them interacting together in future chapters so that will be something for you to look forward to :D**

**Demigodhero1502- Thank you :D I'm glad that you like it and thank you for reviewing :D**

**Godisgood3- I don't want to give anything away because I want it to be a surprise but I'll just say that you're a very good guesser :D And thank you for reviewing, your reviews always make me smile :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, I only own Aerie and her pack :))**

To say that I was still angry with Ren for what he did to Quil would be bit of an understatement. I was furious when I eventually found him back at the house, holing himself up in his room and flat out refusing my order to come out. I had growled in frustration and had to be carried away from the very door I was tempted to pry off of its hinges by Shay and Ansel.

None of my pack members had ever refused to talk to me, even after I had made it into an order. If we had been back at Lakewood Row, I would be allowed to remove Ren from my pack if he did not swear in front of the Council that he would improve his behavior.

Unfortunately, there was no Council in La Push and I couldn't just kick him out without the rest of the pack getting rallied up. I would just have to deal with him for now and hope that he wouldn't do anything to make me want to kill him again.

Lucky for Ren, the La Push wolves were not as angry as I feared they would be. I had held my breath when I had seen Jacob, Quil and Embry walk into school the next day. All of them, even Jacob, had been me a smile before they walked off to their first class while Carissa and I stared after them in confusion. I decided to take it as a good sign and had sat next to Quil in History class, who grinned as soon as he saw me.

"Are you still up for studying after school at First Beach?" He asked, eagerly. I laughed before nodding my head. Everything seemed to go back to normal after a few days and Quil was back to having light-hearted side and joking around when our teacher wasn't looking. It was the only class that I looked forward to during the long day and eventually Quil had made me promise to help him get a passing grade in the class plus it gave me someone to hang out without besides the members of my pack.

Don't get me wrong, I love every single one of my pack members, Shay can be a more difficult to get along with at times but I love the idiot none the less. It's just that sometimes I need to get away from it all, even if it's only for an hour or two.

Quil had such a light heartedness about him, his grin alone seemed to light up the whole room and I couldn't help but be affected by his cheerfulness. There was no doubt in my mind that Quil and I had grown incredible close in the past few days. We were sure that our packs both noticed our prolonged absences after school ended but no one bothered to voice the questions that were eating at them. And I liked it better that way.

The rest of the school day went up quickly, almost as if everything was in fast-forward. I hardly remembered what Bryn and Carissa were talking to me about during lunch or what my English teacher had been lecturing during the last hour of the day. I practically jumped from my seat when the final bell rang. Carissa rolled her eyes as she followed me out of the classroom and into the hallway.

"I'll tell everyone you have another tutoring session," She yelled after me as I ran down the hallway.

"Thanks Rissa," I yelled back before exiting the school through one of the side doors. I continued to run through the rest of the school property until I reached the woods, which I cut through, jumping over overgrown roots until I reached the shore of First Beach and making a seat for myself on the cold sand.

I told no one in my pack that I was meeting Quil other than Carissa, who swore on her own life that she would not say a word to anyone. I had a feeling that she would I rather not be around a werewolf since they still seemed unpredictable to her. I was probably giving her gray hair from her worrying about me so much.

"Hey, what are you thinking about, Aerie? You have this far away look in your eyes," Quil's deep voice broke me out of my daydream. I looked up and grinned at my friend as he sat down next to me.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked out at the dark blue-gray waves crashing on the different colored pebbles of the shore.

"I'm just thinking about how much of a thrill it is to break the rules," I said as I looked at the ocean before turning to Quil and smirking.

A full grin spread across his face as he leaned against a large piece of driftwood that we had found on our walk.

"I can't help but agree with you," He laughed, there was a carefree ring to his laugh that made me like him even more. Quil looked at me with his dark colored eyes and my face started to blush.

I looked away, using my hair as a shield to hide my face but it was no use.

"Aeriol," Quil let out a mock gasp, "Am I making you blush?"

"No," I said all too quickly, making my face turn even redder causing him to burst out laughing.

"Do you think I'm gorgeous?" Quil asked, fluttering his eyelashes and speaking in a high-pitched voice.

"You think way too highly of yourself," I muttered, "And girls do not sound like that when we talk." Quil smirked and blew me a kiss.

I gave him a small glare and couldn't help but smile a little before reaching behind me for my backpack. The reason we had even come here was to get some studying done. I laughed when I heard Quil groan from behind me while I searched for a good question to start off with.

"What is the name of the present day city where the Aztec Empire was located?"

"Mexico City," Quil grinned confidently.

"I've trained you well," I smirked, "Let's see how you do on the next one."

"Describe the peaceful rituals of the Aztecs."

"That's an easy one," He smirked.

"If it's so easy than why don't you answer the question," I smirked.

"Oh shut up," Quil muttered, throwing a handful of sand at me. He had really good aim since most of it went down my shirt. We looked at each other with wide eyes for a few moments before Quil let out a loud barking laugh.

'That isn't funny," I growled, biting my tongue to keep from laughing with him.

"Yes- yes it is!" He laughed. I growled and threw a handful of sand at him, it landed in his dark hair even though I had been aiming for his chest.

Quil looked at me with wide eyes before he grinned mischievously at him.

**Oh crap, **I thought, looking at him with wide eyes.

"Oh you're going to get it!" Quil growled playfully, jumping up to his feet. I let out a small squeak and took off running towards the water with Quil right at my heels. We laughed as we continued to throw sand at each other, only to scream when a wave crashed on the shore and soaked our jeans up to the knees.

"It's cold," I squeaked as the icy water sucked the warmth out of my feet and made them feel somewhat numb. I turned to run away when I felt strong and inhumanly warm arms wrap around my torso.

"Oh no, you don't," Quil chuckled before falling back into the water. I let out a small scream before we were submerged in salt water, "No, Quil!"

I was just able to get it out before salt water filled my mouth and nose, which burned when I tried to breath it in as I searched for air. I clawed at Quil, pushing away from his chest until his arms loosened enough for me to slip out of his grip. I continued to claw only at the water this time, trying to reach the surface to get to air to my burning lungs.

I gasped as soon as I broke through the surface of the water, gladly breathing in the fresh air to my lungs before swimming back to the shore. I climbed clumsily back onto the shore, the ice cold water weighing down my clothes and clinging to my skin.

Quil laughed as he swam out of the water and joined my side while I glared at him.

"Well that was fun," He grinned until he saw me glaring daggers at him.

"Oh come one, Aerie, its only water."

"If it's only water, than you won't mind me doing this", I smirked before pushing him back into the water. I laughed before running just enough up the beach so that Quil wouldn't be able to reach me, at least for now. Quil spit salt water out of his mouth and was just starting to climb his way out of the water when a voice sounded from behind us.

"What are you two doing?" A deep and amused sounded voice said. We both turned around to see Jacob standing behind us, his eyebrows scrunched together as he took in our water soaked clothes.

"Oh hey Jacob," Quil grinned from in the water, "Aeriol was just helping me study for our history test tomorrow."

Jacob raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "And is there a question about swimming in ice cold water in the middle of March?"

"We may have gotten a little distracted," Quil mumbled.

"It's fine," I interjected, "Do not blame Quil. We were just having a little bit of fun. He has been working hard with trying to pass History."

Jacob gave Quil a firm look before turning back towards me, "You're soaking wet and shivering. I'll take you home."

"Why can't Quil take me home?"

"Because Sam asked me to come and tell him that he needs to go on a patrol," Jacob said firmly before wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me against his body. I almost sighed in content when his hot skin against my ice-cold skin, making my once uncontrollable shivering practically disappear.

I glanced over my shoulder to see Quil looking after us with a knowing smile on his face.

"I'll see you later, Aerie," He called after Jacob and I as we walked in the opposite direction while I just nodded and watched my friend sprint into the woods.

**Just in case you're wondering, Quil and Aerie do not have feelings for each other. I planning on them just being really good friends :D Anyway, tell me what you thought in a review and I will update as soon as I can :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. Late Afternoon Stroll

**Yes, I am back already and with a new chapter :)) I am catching up with the chapters that I have already written but I couldn't wait to update. Thank you for all of the reviews, all of them honestly made me smile and I am so glad that there are new people who are becoming interested in this story :D Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am sorry if it seems a little awkward, this was originally a chapter from Jacob's POV but I realized he was really out of character so I decided to change it back to Aerie's point of view. Either way enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**

**Whoa it's fandoms- Aww thank you so much :D I am glad that you love my story and thank you for reviewing :))**

**JCreader- Aww thank you, you're so sweet :) And I'm glad you like the story so far, trust me it will get more interesting in future chapters :D I have a lot of things planned for this story :D And yes, unfortunately Jacob is very stubborn and Aerie can be the same way sometimes but that's just one of the many things they have in common ;)**

**Godisgood3- Thank for you reviewing again :D I always love your reviews :3 Yes, actually the Cullen's will be showing up within the next two chapters I think :D All of this takes place during Eclipse and Breaking Dawn so you will see plenty of them :D Oh yeah, I am planning on having the werewolves and were cats have plenty of problems with each other. Cats and dogs never really get along ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter and please review :D**

It wasn't long before my skin was burning hot from being pressed against Jacob's side. Sure, my clothes were still pretty wet but I didn't see the point in having my body glued to his side, no matter how much it made my heart pound in my chest. I

"Okay, I think I'm warm enough," I muttered, pushing against him but Jacob tightened his grip on me. I looked up at him in surprise but he kept looking straight ahead, not meeting my eyes.

"You can let go of me, Jacob," I lightly growled. It seemed to get through his head that time and his arm fell away from my shoulders. I didn't miss the somewhat disappointed look on his face though. It made me regret growling at him, but only a little bit.

"So what exactly was your reasoning for taking me away from Quil?" I asked as we continued to walk. I kicked at some of the pebbles that were scattered along the shore. It would only travel a few feet before stopping again. I frowned once I kicked it too close to the waves and the pebble was pulled into the ocean. Jacob chuckled at my reaction.

"Like I said, Sam sent me to find Quil so he could go on patrol."

"You and I both know that was a lie."

"No, it wasn't," Jacob looked at me with wide eyes while I just smirked.

"You shouldn't lie to a were cat, Jacob Black," I laughed, "We are excellent at telling when people are lying to us."

"How do you know?"

I shrugged. "It's not that hard. I just have to listen to your heartbeat and if it's steady and doesn't falter than you're telling the truth. And I can also tell from your facial expressions."

"I always thought I had a poker face," He pouted which made me laugh again.

"No, quite the opposite exactly," I laughed. Jacob grinned at me; the sunlight hit his eyes so that I could see that his eyes weren't exactly black but a very dark chocolate brown.

He smiled at me. "I'll have to keep that in mind the next time

"I wouldn't even consider playing poker. You would have no chance of winning."

Jacob gave me a mock hurt face and placed his hand on his chest. "Ouch, that hurt, Aeriol."

"I'm a very honest person, you might as well get used to it," I told him truthfully, ignoring the fact that he had called me by my full name. I usually hated it when people called me Aeriol but for some reason I like how it sounded when it came from Jacob's lips. "Now tell me the truth, why did you come to the beach?"

"Honestly?"

"Just tell me, Jacob, I promise I will not get anger with you," I held out my pinky finger to him just to prove that I was being serious. Jacob rolled his eyes and wrapped his much larger pinky finger around mine, before sighing and running his hand through his short, cropped hair.

"I was just on a walk when I saw you and Quil having a good time on the beach. At first, I though nothing of it until I saw you both go into the water and I heard you scream. I got worried about you both so I came sprinting after you but stopped when I saw the two of you come out of the water and that you were fine despite being soaking wet."

I listened to his heartbeat for a moment before replying. "Well at least I know that you are not lying and thank you for being worried about Quil and I. That is very nice of you."

Jacob's russet colored skin turned a shade darker before smiling down at me. "Your welcome."

The rest of our walk was silent but it was a comfortable silence, it felt like neither of us needed to say any words. We would just communicate with our hands occasionally gently grazing hands, which sent waves of fire throughout my whole body, or sharing a small smile. It wasn't long before I realized that we were walking up the driveway to a small one story faded red house.

"Um this isn't my house," I said but Jacob kept walking, ignoring my statement as he opened the door and walked into the house. I growled under my breath and followed him inside, closing the door behind me.

"I know. It's mine," I heard Jacob reply as soon as I had entered the living room. I looked around for him but he was no where in sight until I saw a door open and heard rustling coming from inside so I assumed that it was his bedroom.

"And may I ask what exactly I'm doing in your house?" I said as I explored his living room, letting my fingers brush against the couch and look at the photo frames scattered on shelves. I couldn't help but smile when I saw pictures of a younger Jacob who had the same carefree grin except much longer hair than the cropped cut that I was so used to. There were other pictures of him when he was much younger along with two identical looking girls, who I assumed were his sisters.

"I'm getting you a shirt," Jacob eventually called out.

I raised an eyebrow even though I knew he wouldn't see my expression and yelled back. "You are aware that I have my own clothes at my own house, correct?"

"Yes, I know but I just felt bad about your clothes still being soaking wet and it's freezing outside, plus my house is closer," He said as he emerged out from his room wearing nothing but a pair of ripped jean shorts that hung loosely on his hips.

My mouth dropped as I took in his muscles before blushing uncontrollably. "And you say I'm the one who is in need of clothes."

Jacob looked at his bare chest and smirked. "Does my being half naked bother you, Aeriol?"

"No," I said almost too quickly and felt my face heat up even more. He chuckled tossing me a plain gray t-shirt

"And what makes you think I want to smell like pine and dirt?" I teased, smiling at him to show that I was only joking.

"It's better than nothing," He shrugged as he pointed in the direction of the bathroom. I had only taken one step towards it when the front door opened.

"Jake, are you home?" An older male voice shouted from the front of the house. I looked at Jacob with wide eyes, completely frozen.

"Who is that?" I whispered.

"Just go change," Jacob whispered back before leaving me alone in the living room and going to the front of the house.

"Hey Dad," I heard Jacob say and there was a mumbled reply that must have come from his father. I turned to move into the bathroom and change into his shirt but my mind seemed to have another idea. Jacob looked at me with wide eyes as I made my way towards him and his father, who was an older version on Jacob. He had the same smoldering black colored eyes, except that his hair was longer and pulled into a ponytail and that he was sitting in a wheelchair. Jacob's father raised an eyebrow as he took in all 5'7 of my frame right down to my soaked clothes.

"Who is this, Jacob?" He asked, smiling and reaching out to shake my hand.

Jacob opened his mouth to reply but I quickly spoke up, grinning at his father.

"Aeriol Ashmore," I grinned. "It's nice to meet you, sir."

"Sir? Please just call me Billy. Now if you don't mind me asking, what brings you into our home?" Billy asked as he smiled, the skin around the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

"Aeriol was at the beach with Quil and I and she fell into the water so I offered to give her a dry shirt to go home in."

"Well, doesn't my son a gentleman?" Billy teased causing Jacob to blush while I laughed.

"Speaking of home, I should probably get going," I said, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was getting late and I was sure that all the members of my pack, even Shay, were probably wondering where I was. I smiled at Jacob and Billy.

"It was very nice meeting you, Billy and thank you for the shirt, Jacob," I smiled as I moved towards the door.

"Just one moment, Aeriol," Billy called after me.

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you were doing anything this Sunday?"

My eyebrows scrunched together. "I don't think so. Why?"

"Well Jacob and I are having a get together for the playoff game Sunday afternoon and you along with all of your family are more than welcome to join us," Billy said, smiling at me while Jacob looked slightly shocked.

I couldn't help but grin back at the older Quileute man. "I'll have check but I am sure we would be more than happy to come."

"Excellent, we'll see you on Sunday than."

"Sounds like a plan," I said as I exited their house and down the porch steps towards my own home. As I walked down the gravel road, I couldn't seem to erase the smile off of my lips as I headed towards home.

**So what did you guys think? All I can say is that I love Billy :3 You will see more of him in future chapters, trust me, I am not going to make him disappear. So review and tell me what you thought of this moment with Jake and Aerie. Also quick question for all of you, when do you think Jake should tell Aerie about the whole imprinting on her situation? I am still trying to come up but my mind is running a blank, at least for that part. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Love,**

**Owly**


	9. Bad Time for a Party

**Hello everyone, can I just say that I am really sorry for not updating for awhile? School has been a little crazy and I have two major papers that I need to work on :'( Anyway thank you so much for reviewing :D You are all amazing :D**

**JCReader- Thank so so much for reviewing :D I feel like I am going to try and get Jacob to get over Bella soon but we'll see :D****  
**

**AeriolXJacob4evr- Aww thank you and just a heads up, Aeriol and Jacob will have their problems but overall they do care for each other and I feel like right now the two of them are slowly, but surely, falling in love with each other :D Thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**Whoa it's ****fandoms- Hahahaha same here xD Taylor Lautner is gorgeous haha Thank for reviewing :D**

**Please enjoy the new chapter and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**

"Why are you so jumpy today?" Carissa asked from behind me and just to prove her point, I jumped half out of my skin. I let out a low growl but it only made my best friend smirk as she collapsed onto my bed and causing the bedsprings to squeak in protest.

"No reason," I answered, trying to avoid her glance and focus on finishing my elaborate fishtail braid in front of the full-length mirror.

Carissa raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't about the playoff party at the Black's house is it?"

"No, of course not," I shook my head as I tied the elastic band in my hair. There were so many thoughts racing through my head, it was getting difficult to keep it all together. I didn't know what was going on with me lately but I could never quite get Jacob Black out of my head. I would be on patrol with Carissa or Ansel and my mind would slip back to him, picturing his smoldering black eyes, his russet colored skin or his lips. Not to mention, I couldn't stop picturing him without a shirt on.

"Earth to Aeriol," I jumped yet again to see Carissa looking at me with smirk on her face.

"If you're done daydreaming, it's time to leave. Everyone is waiting for us downstairs."

I merely nodded my head while Carissa gave me a grin that could have competed with the Cheshire Cat before hurrying back downstairs to join the others. I sighed as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I bite my lip with my stomach full of butterflies, which was odd because I had never felt this way about someone before.

"Aerie, come on!" Ansel yelled up from the foot of the stairs, "We're all starving and you said there was going to be food at this thing."

"I'm coming, An," I yelled back, biting my lip to keep from laughing as I grabbed my purse and took off down the stairs, practically into my brother's arms. He chuckled before playfully ruffling my hair while I swatted his hand away, letting out a small growl.

"Don't mess up my hair or I'll have to go back upstairs and make you wait another thirty minutes while I fix it."

An rolled his eyes. "God, I forget how much of a girl you can be."

I smacked his chest while he chuckled again and pecked my cheek before running to join Ren and Shay.

"You're lucky I love you," I yelled after him while the three of them just chuckled and stuck out their tongues at me. _Boys,_ I growled softly just as all of the girls in the pack joined my side. Carissa linked her left arm through my right while Bryn and Calla stood to my left, giggling and there was amusement in their eyes as they watched the boys run ahead.

I just happened to look over at Calla and catch a glimpse of the loving gaze that she was giving to my twin brother. Calla seemed to feel someone was looking at her before noticing that it was me who was staring. She sucked in a short breath before quickly turning away, her face turning almost as read as her hair. I wanted nothing more than to go up to Calla, hug her and tell her that there wouldn't be any point in pursuing Ansel to her mate.

Traditionally, were cats are not allowed to choose their own mates. That is one of the responsibilities of the Council, to choose the strongest male and female and have them make strong little cubs. If we stilled lived in Lakewood Row, I wouldn't put it passed the Council to match Ren and I as mates while they would most likely have paired Ansel with Carissa.

I couldn't help but feel sick to my stomach at the thought. Not that I hated Ren, at least not all of the time. He was a strong were cat and a good hunter, everything a were cat female looks for in her mate but it just doesn't feel right. And I couldn't quite put my finger on it until I was looking right into his smoldering black eyes.

Jacob.

I blushed before glancing down at my feet nervously. I hadn't realized we had reached the Black's house already or that Shay had decided to take it upon himself to ring the doorbell. Or that Jacob had been the one to answer the door. The rest of my pack murmured their hellos to the werewolf before heading inside the house where I could hear numerous voices coming from inside.

"Hello," I said quietly as I walked up his porch steps.

"Hey, I'm glad that you were able to make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said, smiling when I saw a smirk pulling on the corners of his lips. "I can't wait to talk about football. It's my favorite sport."

"Really? So you won't mind if I quiz you, tell me whose playing."

"The Green Bay Packers against the Chicago Bears."

Jacob grinned, not one of his usual smirks but a full grin like from our beach walk that I had started to find adorable. "Not even close."

"Damn."

He let out a bark of a laugh before leading the way into his house, which was really quite small for all of the people that were squeezed into it. Shay and Ren's faces showed their discomfort since they were squeezed in between Jacob's friends, Quil and Embry, for a chance to get at some food.

My stomach growled as soon as I spotted the huge amount of food that someone had managed to squeeze onto one table. My bet was on Emily. I grabbed a plate from the end of the table before loading up on pizza, spaghetti, bread rolls, salad and even a cob of corn. I caught Jacob looking at me with a slightly shocked look on his face. It made me feel a little self-conscious but I managed a smirk.

"Werewolves aren't the only supernatural being that has an appetite," I managed, causing his russet colored skin to turn a shade darker.

"Lucky for you, I love it when a woman isn't afraid to eat," Jacob said back before piling three times the food onto his own plate. I bit my lip to keep from laughing before turning away from the table only to almost bump into someone. I was able to balance my plate in my hands and not get any of it on the floor before looking at the man in front of me.

"I am so sorry," I apologized, looking into the man's deep chocolate brown eyes, "Are you alright, sir?"

The man smiled. "Sir? I haven't heard a teenager say that to me unless I've pulled them over and they're trying to get out of a ticket."

"Aeriol is very traditional, Charlie," Jacob interjected quickly, earning a small glare from me while he just smirked back as he took a bite out of his pizza.

"My mother and father taught my siblings and I to always respect our elders with the upmost respect," I smiled and reaching out to shake the man's hand.

"That's the best way to raise your kids if you ask me," He smiled before shaking my hand. "Chief Charlie Swan. What is your name, sweetie?"

"Aeriol Ashmore."

"I've never heard of that name before."

"They're new here," Jacob, answered for me before taking a bite out of his pizza and chewing it quickly.

Charlie looked at him curiously. "I think Aeriol can answer for herself there, Jake."

I laughed. "He's right though. All of my siblings and I moved here a little over two months ago from Albuquerque, New Mexico. We're all still adjusting to all of the rain and everything being so green."

Charlie laughed, "I bet. My daughter Bella moved in with me last year from Arizona and it took a while for her to get used to it as well. By the way, Jacob, Bella wanted me to give you this."

Jacob stiffened next to my side and his eyes were filled with silent angry but also worry, which Charlie didn't seem to notice as he handed him a folded note. Jake slipped it into his pocket without even so much as looking at it. It seemed to bother Charlie because his eyebrows furrowed together and his tongue clucked in disapproval.

"Bella misses you a lot, Jake," Charlie said softly. "I know that you don't want to talk to her since you-know-who came back but please just give her another chance. You two were so good for each other. I hate to see her so upset without you and I know for a fact that you feel the same way."

I glanced at the two men uncertainly. "If this a conversation for just the two of you, I can leave."

"No!" Jacob shouted. I jumped in surprise at his sudden outburst.

"Please stay," He mouthed to me with a desperate look in his eyes before turning back to Charlie.

"I know that Bella misses me but I just need time alright, Charlie?" He whispered, he sounded like he was in so much pain. Something was pulling at me to move closer and hug him, anything to take some of his pain away.

Charlie nodded his head. "Alright, I'll let her know that, Jacob. I just want the two of you to be best friends again."

"It's a little more complicated than that," Jacob whispered softly, glancing at me before quickly looking away. Charlie shrugged mumbling something under his breath that I didn't quite catch before walking away to rejoin Billy and an older, pretty Quileute woman.

"What was all of that about?" I asked once Charlie was out of ear-shot.

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing," I smirked, "You will most likely feel better if you talk about it."

He chuckled before grabbing my hand, which sent waves of heat all throughout my body and my heart started to beat uncontrollable in my chest. It was something that I had never experienced before and I wondered why it was Jacob that was making my body react this way.

It was nice and quiet once we reached his front porch and sat down on the top of the steps, sheltered somewhat from the rain that was just starting to pour down from the dark gray clouds. Jacob was silent as he sat next to me, our arms not quite touching, as he stared out at the rain.

"What's going on, Jacob?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. "There is so much that you don't know about me or the things that I have gone through."

"Alright," I nodded. "Would you like to tell me about them?"

Jacob opened his mouth to answer when Quil burst through the front door, looking down at the two of us with a mix of worry and excitement in his eyes.

"Sorry to interpret, you two," Quil said quickly. "But something really important has just come up."

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"That red-headed leech is back," He said quietly, glancing at me from the corner of his eye. "Sam has just called an emergency meeting in the back. We have to hurry though."

I saw Jacob's fists clench against his sides as he jumped from to his feet, making the boards from his porch squealed with protest under the sudden weight.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked, grinning eagerly. The two werewolves grinned at each other as they moved to go back into the house. That is before I jumped up to my feet.

"I am coming with you," I said with determination in my voice.

"No, you're not, Aeriol, "Jacob said firmly, giving me a hard look. I glared back at him. "It isn't safe."

"Who said anything about being safe?" I asked, "Sam and I made an agreement that my pack and I would help protect La Push and its people. This place is just as much our home now as it is yours, so what are we waiting for? We have a blood sucker to rip apart."

**So what did you think? Did you enjoy the cliffhanger? ;) Review and tell me what you thought and I will update as soon as I can :D **

**Love,**

**Owly**


	10. Giving Chase

**Hey everybody :D I am here with a new chapter and I must say this was actually a lot of fun to write :D There is a lot of action so I hope that everyone loves it :D **

**Godisgood3- It's fine :D Thank you for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter as well :D**

**SupernaturalGirl51799- Thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Aeriol and her badass pack members who I all love with my heart :D**

**Enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

"You know that you don't need to do this," Jacob growled in my ear, sending shivers down my spine when his hot breath hit my ear as we walked back into the house. Quil and Embry hurried past Jacob and I, practically running through the kitchen and out the backdoor, which earned them an eyebrow raise from Charlie.

"I know but I want to help," I told him before motioning with my hand towards Carissa for her to join us. She nodded her head before following after us and positioning herself so that she was always a few feet from me.

"You're just going to get in the way or get hurt."

"Thank you for your concern, Jacob," I replied, "But I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

I heard Jacob growl something underneath his breath but he followed Carissa and I out into his backyard. At first I thought that Quil and Embry had planned a practical joke on us since there was no one there until two giant wolves, one gray and the other brown, moved from out of the trees with Sam walking in between them. Carissa's eyes widened and she grabbed my hand. Her claws had come out slightly, scratching my skin and causing me to flinch.

I moved closer to Sam and earned a small growl from Paul. I glared at the large gray wolf.

"Paul, enough," Sam snapped and the gray wolf who I now knew was Paul let out another small growl before taking a few steps back. I studied him for another moment before walking until I was standing right in front of Sam.

"Would you like to explain to me what the hell is going on?" I hissed.

"We need some assistance with something," He replied quietly.

"And you'll get it once you tell me why Embry and Quil said that there's a leech running around Quileute land."

"Because there is."

I widened my eyes and Carissa gasped from behind me.

"How the hell is that possible?" Carissa questioned, rushing forward to join my side, her green eyes were filled with rage, "We have been doing nothing but patrolling the borders and haven't caught any scent of a leech nearby."

"This vampire is different," Sam said quietly, "She's smarter and knows that we exist since we killed a friend of hers. We have been dealing with her for a few months but she always slips out of our grasp."

I smirked. "She won't this time considering you'll have some werecats on your side."

Jacob narrowed his eyes, a deep growl building into his chest.

Sam grinned at me. "Excellent."

"Sam," Jacob growled, "Aeriol and her pack can't come. They'll only get in the way or cause more trouble plus someone could get hurt."

His eyes flickered to me when he spoke about someone getting hurt before he glared back at his alpha. Carissa took a step forward and spoke up, "We have dealt with vampires before plus if any of us get hurt, we're able to heal fast."

"It sounds like they can take care of themselves," Sam replied before turning back to me and Carissa, "Do you think your whole pack would be willing to come along? We could use all the people we can get."

"Most likely," I grinned before nodding for Carissa to go gather the others. My Beta turned and made her way back into the house before Jacob had time to open his mouth to object. Sam nodded to me before turning and started to separate his pack members into small groups. I noticed that Jacob, Embry and Quil were one of the first groups to branch off from the rest of the pack as Sam made the rest of the groups.

The sound of the backdoor slamming against the side of the house caught all of our attention. I turned to see Shay walking out the door first with a huge smirk on his face.

The outer rim of his blue eyes were already starting to turn gold, which happened whenever a werecat was over emotional or preparing to shift into our other form. The rest of the pack followed behind him, Ansel and Ren taking up the rear. My brother and Ren eyed the werewolves were slightly dislike as they moved to stand on either side of me.

"I heard you have a bit of a leech problem," Shay smirked. Sam chuckled and shrugged.

"It seems as though we do," Sam looked back at me, "I have already split my pack into smaller groups so we can cover more land. You are free to do the same with your pack."

I nodded, already having an idea of how to I was going to split the pack up. Ren, Shay, and I would make one group while Carissa, Ansel, Calla and Bryn would make the other. Calla and Bryn were still considered the "cubs" of the pack since they were both fifteen years old and honestly they were not that great in battle. Bryn was better with hunting while Calla liked to care for people than fight.

Back at Lakewood Row, if she had ever disappeared, Carissa or I would find her in the nursing ward, helping nurse the older injured werecats back to health. Carissa rolled her eyes once I had said the groups and I gave her a small glare. I had a good idea of what she was thinking, that she hated being on "babysitting duty". She had never had much patience and thought that everyone should know what to do or how to perform a battle move after the first time she explained it.

But I just wanted two people who had more experience with fighting a vampire and Carissa and Ansel filled the package.

Everyone in my pack nodded their heads in agreement. I turned back to Sam and grinned.

"We're ready when you are."

And with that, my pack and I headed into the woods and shift into our other forms. Shifting into our werecat form isn't as hard, but unfortunately we cannot shift based on our emotions, that only turns our eyes gold and brings out the canines or claws. To change from one skin to another is very painful, our bones break in half, moving into different positions and our body feels like it is on fire.

For me, that fire seems to last forever until it finally dies and I realize that I am at least as tall as a horse, covered in fur and that I have razor sharp claws. I glanced around me to see six pairs of golden eyes staring at me from the faces of giant jungle cats.

_Can we just get this over with so we can go home? _Shay, who was now in the form of a tiger, growled in annoyance and flicked his tail back and forth. I rolled my eyes before walking out to the edge of the trees just enough so that Sam and the rest of the werewolves would be able to see me. We didn't need to give any of the unknowing locals a heart attack.

I laughed in my head a little bit when I saw Sam, Jacob, Embry and Quil widen their eyes when they saw me. I had forgotten that they had never seen any of my pack or I in our werecat form. Looking over at Paul and who I assumed was Jared since none of the other boys had shifted yet, I realized that both of them were just a tiny bit bigger than me.

"So I take it that you are all ready?" Sam asked and I nodded my head as Carissa, Ansel, Ren, Shay, Bryn and Calla walked to the edge of the trees. The group of us separated into our groups while the rest of the La Push boys shifted into their wolf form. A group of brushes started to rustle making me look up to see a giant russet wolf emerge from the trees followed by an even bigger black wolf.

I assumed that Sam was the black one since he was the biggest throughout the entire pack and had an air of authority as he approached. We gave each other a look before nodding to each other and running into the forest.

We ran with the wolves for a short time, stopping occasionally to leave a small group of us behind. Ren, Ansel and I were the second group to be left. Carissa, Ansel, Calla and Bryn being the first. Sam nodded to me before the rest of the wolves took off running deeper into the forest. One of the wolves, the russet one, stopped for a moment to look back at me. I thought I recognized something familiar about his black eyes but he quickly turned and took off running again.

_Ugh, this is so boring already,_ Shay growled after the wolves had left as he paced back and forth between the trees while I watched him with narrowed eyes, my tail flicked back and forth in annoyance.

_Hasn't anyone ever told you to have some patience, Shay? And we've only been here for a little over five minutes,_ Ren questioned from the oak tree branch that he was sitting on. He had always liked being in high places to get a better view of his surroundings. I had taken a seat beneath the tree, among its roots that were poking up from under the ground with my long tail wrapped around my paws.

_It's still boring as hell._

I wouldn't admit it to Ren, but I had to agree with Shay. It seemed as though Sam had put us in the one place that he was sure that this redheaded leech would not be, which pissed me off. The dumb dog had asked for my pack and I's help and this is how we are treated in return?

I hissed sharply, my tail flicking back and forth in angry. Shay seemed to notice because I could feel the satisfaction he had coming off of him in waves. He was just happy that he now had someone else on his side.

I was about to snap at him when Ren's voice entered both of our minds.

_You guys, I see something red and it's moving fast. I think it's the leech that Sam and the other wolves are looking for._

Shay and I both stiffened, jumping up to our feet.

_What direction is it going? _Shay questioned, his muscles were tight, anxious to take off at the next moment.

_It's heading south of us, _Ren answered as he jumped from his branch to join the two of us on the ground, _But if we start running now, we shouldn't have a problem catching up with it. _

_ Whoever catches up to the leech is a rotten egg! _Shay yelled before taking off into the trees with Ren right behind him, leaving me in the dust.

_Wait, _I yowled after them, _We need to at least come up with a plan. We shouldn't be going into this completely unprepared!_

_ I do have a plan, _Shay's voice growled back at me, _It's called attack._

_ And get yourself killed in the process? Good plan, I_ snapped, sprinting to catch up. It was easy to catch up to Shay but there was no way in hell I would catch up to Ren when he was in his cheetah form. He was the fastest runner out of all of us.

_Looks like you're going to be the rotten egg, _I teased to Shay, pushing my legs harder and running past him. The trees and bushes all turned into a green blur as I ran until I reached a small circular clearing that Ren was standing in the middle of with the redheaded vampire standing a few feet away. Her head whipped around as soon as she saw Shay and I appeared, her teeth bare and a deep growl coming from her chest.

She immediately started to run away, moving towards the far left corner of the clearing.

Shay blocked the redheaded leech from running away, this haunches raised and canines care as he moved closer to her. The vampire widened her blood colored eyes.

"What are you?" She whispered, her hair flying around her face and baring her ultra white teeth as Shay and I closed in on her.

With her speed, the vampire quickly turned around and ran back to Ren's side of the clearing. I took the opportunity, snapping the back of her legs. She spun around and kicked at me, aiming right for my chest but she only managed to get my front right leg, snapping it in two. I heard the crack before the pain came at full force.

I hissed in pain, limping to keep up with the bloodsucker. Ren bared his fangs as she approached and clawed at her but the vampire jumped into the air, clear of out his range, landing right behind him and took off running again.

_Are you okay? _Ren questioned, rushing to my side. The vampire clearly forgotten in his mind. I placed my paw on the ground and applied some pressure to it. It hurt like a son of a bitch but I could feel it starting to heal.

_I'll be fine, _I answered, _Right now we need to focus on catching that leech. Come on, let's go._

I didn't bother to wait for Shay or Ren to reply, taking off running again. It wasn't that hard keeping track of where the leech was headed since it wasn't that hard to miss the sickly sweet smell that came from their kind. The flickers of vibrant red hair that always appeared a little ahead of me was the only thing keeping my mind from the faint pain coming from my leg.

As Shay, Ren and I ran through the forest and eventually coming up to the bank of a river that had a slight cliff. I saw a flash of russet-brown out of the corner of my eye and it was coming closer. I turned to see the russet colored wolf running next to me. Whoever it was glanced at me from the corner of his eye before sprinting ahead, gaining on the vampire.

I thought I heard her gasp before jumping over to the other side of the river just as the wolf was about to snap his teeth around the redheaded leech's arm. The wolf growled in frustration, running along the shore to keep up with the leech, who was still running but just on the other shore bank.

She glanced behind her shoulder for a moment and jumping back to the wolves' side.

_What the hell is she doing? _ Ren asked.

_I have no clue but I am about to find out,_ Shay growled, running after the wolf and leaving Ren and I behind. Again.

_Shay, would you just wait for a moment? _ I yelled after him.

_Should we go and keep him from getting himself killed? _Ren asked, nudging

_Unfortunately, _I sighed.

This time as we ran, I made sure to keep my eye on the redheaded leech. I tried to figure out why she kept jumping back and forth until I saw a flash of something sparkling coming from the other shore. The only thing I knew that sparkled were vampires whenever they walked into sunlight.

Shit.

Were there more vampires in this place? God, Shay was right when he told Sam that they had a leech problem. This place was infested with bloodsuckers.

_Oh shit, _Ren groaned as we approached clearing of trees beside the river. _Whatever you do, Aerie, do not look down. _

_You do know that whenever you tell someone not to do something, they are going to do it anyway, _I informed him as I looked down the small cliff of the river to see Shay, haunches raised and hissing, next to Paul standing off with a group of six vampires.

_Not good, _I whispered, hurrying after down the cliff, _Not good at all._

The group of vampires seemed alarmed as Ren and I approached but one of the male leeches with curly golden hair said in a soft voice that our emotions do not indicate that we were going to attack them.

_About time you two got here, _Shay snapped, _That redheaded bitch got away, thanks to these two idiots over there._

He sent a mental picture of him, Paul and one of the vampires with black curly hair attacking the redheaded vampire at the same time. She was able to slip out of all of their grasps and escape while everyone went on defensive mode.

_Shay, be quiet, _I snapped, glancing nervously and the tip of my tail twitching as I glanced

There was rustling from above us and I looked over my shoulder to breath a sigh of relief when I saw Sam, in his human form, with the rest of his and my pack behind him.

"Hello Sam,"

Sam narrowed his eyes slightly but nodded his head in greeting before he spoke. "Would you care to explain to me why one of your own got in the way of one of my pack members ending that redheaded leech, Carlisle?"

"She was mine, if that cat and wolf hadn't gotten in the way," The black haired vampire growled. He took a step forward until a beautiful blonde vampire, who I guessed was his mate, touched him on the arm.

"Emmett," Carlisle whispered, "Enough."

_Did he just call me a cat? _Shay growled, his haunches rising again and he started to bare his canines.

_Shay, stay right where you are or I swear to god I will bite your tail off, _I snapped but it seemed it do the trick since he sat back down and huffed. Everyone glared at each other until of a sudden a wave of calmness settled on all of us.

"I am sorry that this happened and I will make sure that we are more carefully about crossing the boundary line next time," Carlisle smiled.

"Make sure that you do," Sam growled softly but it did not sound quite as menacingly with the wave of calm still lingering on our minds. I glared at other blonde male vampire. I had heard from members of the Council that some leeches had extra abilities, like effecting emotions, seeing into the future and reading minds, just to name a few.

"Who is this?" I heard Carlisle ask. I looked up to see the vampire smiling at me with his gold eyes.

Wait, gold?

I quickly shifted back into my human form with a thousand and one questions running through my mind, causing some gasps to come from the vampire side of the river.

"Aeriol Ashmore but I prefer to be called Aerie," I grinned. " And I am the Alpha of this werecat pack. Now who are you?"

Carlisle grinned. "It is nice to meet you, Aerie. I am Carlisle Cullen, and this is my family." He named off all of the vampires one by one, his wife Esme, and his "children" Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. He also told me that they had two members of their family but they were out of town at the moment, Edward and Bella.

There was that name again. Who the hell was this Bella and why did she have so much relevance with the supernatural world? I narrowed my eyes. I may not know now but I was sure as hell going to find out.

**So what did you think? There are a few things that I feel like I need to explain really quick.**

**1. This story is currently taking place in Eclipse**

**2. We have officially caught up with when Bella and Edward and visiting her mom in Florida. And don't worry Bella and Aerie are going to be meeting each other very soon ;)**

**3. Just a heads up, I forgot to say that Bella is going to be bitch this story so I am sorry if there are any Bella-lovers and she is going to just cause a lot of problems for Aeriol and Jake.**

**4. The were cats and werewolves are about the same size although the werewolves are just a tiny bit bigger. They also can not communicate with each other through their thoughts since they were both different species, at least that's how I look at them.**

**Anyway, I think that's it but if any of you have any other questions or are confused about anything, feel free to send me a PM and I will answer it as soon as I can. So what did you think of the chapter? :D Love it? Hate it? Leave a review :) I will update as soon as I can :D **

**Love, **

**Owly**

**PS. Don't forget to review ;)**


	11. On Thin Ice

**The newest chapter is finally here :D I honestly really liked writing this chapter for some reason**

**Whoa it's ****fandoms- Thank you for submitting your OC :D I really do like her and she will be appearing soon but it may be a few chapters :D Thank you for reviewing :D**

**Godisgood3- Aww thank you :D Yeah I am not a huge fan of Bella but she does have some good moments. I will admit I like her more as a vampire than as a human but that's just me :) Haha I love warm weather although I do like when it snows and the fall weather :D I love seeing that leaves change color :3 Anyway thank you for reviewing :D**

**Enjoy the new chapter and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ;)**

Two whole days had passed since the chase with the redheaded leech and Sam still hadn't given my pack or I any answers about what the hell was going on. I had questioned him as soon as we had gotten home and all I had gotten in return was a small mumble that he would explain everything soon. I was starting to become anxious and everyone in the pack seemed to notice as well. I could hardly sleep now that I knew there was a coven of "vegetarian" vampires a few miles from my home.

I stared at the dark circles under my eyes as I looked at the reflection in the mirror. Tossing and turning for the whole night was starting to wear on me. A floorboard creaked and I looked over my shoulder to see Carissa and Ansel enter my room. Carissa's face was scrunched up and her green eyes were full of worry, which was odd since she was so relaxed and calm whenever she came into my room.

"What's wrong, Rissa?" I asked, calling her by the childhood nickname that she hated with a passion.

"I don't know if you will want to hear what I want to say to you."

"You are my best friend in the entire world and my beta. Of course I want to hear what you have to say."

"Just this whole situation, werewolves is one thing but vampires as well," Carissa sighed finally as she laid on my bed while Ansel leaned against the doorway, his bright blue eyes narrowed as he looked at Carissa. "Do you really think you can handle all of this?"

"Thanks for sounding so confident in me, Rissa," I snapped slightly as I ripped the hair tie out, my hair falling down onto my shoulders in soft waves as I continued to get ready for bed.

Carissa never doubted any of the decisions I made with being Alpha so where was this coming from now?

My Beta flinched at the tone in my voice.

Good.

She should know better than to talk to me that way, although I blamed being so exhausted for my being in such a foul mood.

"Just like I've said to Shay and just about everyone else in this pack," Ansel growled, speaking for the first time since he had come into my room, "We have fought with vampires before. Why are you all suddenly so terrified of them? I know for a fact that you have taken a newborn practically by yourself."

Carissa's face turned a bright red from embarrassment and looked down at her feet.

"This is different. We only fought one vampire at a time but this is entire coven. We've never dealt with this kind of thing before and we don't even know if they are friendly. Sure they're "vegetarians" whatever the hell that means."

"Did Sam ever say that the Cullen's are a threat?" I growled as I pulled the sheets out from my bed. I was tempted to yell at both of them to get out of my room. All I wanted to do was go to bed and see if my mind actually would let me sleep tonight.

"Vampires are always a threat," Carissa snapped, her green eyes flashing.

"Yes, they are," I snapped back, baring my canines at her, "But until Sam tells me that the Cullen's are a visible threat and need to be killed, I am not going to do anything to them and neither are you."

Carissa hissed, baring her canines right back at me. "So you're just going to sit here and be some entrée before the main course when they decide they get hungry? Sometimes I wonder if you were really meant to be alpha, Aeriol."

That stung. A lot more than I expected actually. Carissa glared at me before getting up from my bed and storming out of my room. I sunk onto my bed and held my head in my hands. The bed springs squeaked in protest as my twin brother sat down next to me.

"Don't pay attention to anything that Carissa says, Aerie," Ansel whispered, lightly kissing the side of my head, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into a hug. I laughed, it sounded cold and cruel that way it came out of my mouth as I was consumed by his scent of sand wood and spice.

"And what if she is right? What if I was never meant to be Alpha?" I whispered as I hugged him tighter, my fingers clutching tightly onto his sweatshirt. My eyes were on the verge of tearing up.

"Bullshit," An growled, "You are the most capable person of being Alpha than anyone I have ever met. Don't doubt yourself, sis, or people will try to use that against you."

"You sound like a fortune cookie."

"Well, I do like Chinese food."

I laughed. Ansel kissed my forehead again before getting up from my bed and walking to the door.

"Thank you An," I whispered, when I saw that he was halfway out of the door. He turned and grinned at me.

"Love you, sis."

"I love you too, little brother."

* * *

There was hardly any tossing and turning that night but my sleep was not completely dream free. I didn't know how to describe it but all I remember is feeling someone with extremely warm skin holding my body against theirs and being surrounded by the smell of fresh pine. Normally, I would hate the smell but there was something comforting and I didn't want the smell to go away.

The worst part was when I had to wake up and see that there was no one in my bed with me. I was alone and freezing cold. I was tempted to go back to bed and see if I dreamed of those warm, muscular arms again when I heard someone calling me from the bottom of the stairs.

I opened the door of my bedroom and stepped out into the hallway. I shivered at the icy air that clung around me. Hadn't anyone turned on the heat last night?

"Aerie!" Ren yelled again.

"What, Ren?" I shouted back, moving to stand at the top of the stairs.

Ren's dark brown eyes widened in shock and his face turned a bright shade of red. At that moment was when I remembered I had worn a tight fitted tank top and short shorts to bed. No wonder I was freezing.

"Ren, close your mouth and stop drooling over my sister," Ansel growled as he joined his friend at the foot of the stairs, "You slept in this morning, sis, so we're running late for school."

Now it was my turn to blush and look the other way.

"I'm going to get ready and I'll just meet you all there," I murmured quietly, practically sprinting back to my room and slamming the door. I didn't both taking a shower, instead tying my hair into a messy fishtail braid before throwing on a simple pair of light wash jeans with a polka-dot jean shirt and tan knee-high boots.

Once I got downstairs, the living room was empty and so was the kitchen. I had to admit; I kind of liked how quiet the house was without any of my pack members here. I glanced at the time while I was searching for something to eat. Having a small heart attack once I saw that I only have five minutes until my first period started.

I sprinted out the door and was running down the street when I heard someone call out my name.

"Aeriol?"

I turned around and gasped as Jacob Black rolled up to me on a glossy black motorcycle. It almost looked like a bicycle with him on it though considering his mammoth size.

"Hey Jacob," I smiled.

I smirked a little when his cheeks turned a shade darker.

"You do realize that class starts in less than five minutes, right?" He smirked.

"Yes, Jacob, I am well aware of that fact," I laughed.

"Than how about I give you a ride?"

I looked at in shock. "What?"

He shrugged innocently. "Well, we can't have the alpha of the were cat pack being late for class. It would be a crime all by itself."

It was true that I had an amazing attendance record since I started going to this school.

I pursed my lips together before grinning, "Okay, fine."

Jacob gave me one of his award-winning smiles, the one that made my heart stop before it went into overdrive. I swung my leg over the side of the bike and wrapped my arms around his waist. I was slightly shocked at how hot his skin was under my touch but it was comfortable. He reminded me of a large portable heater and he smelled _amazing._

It wasn't like the other werewolves with their pine and dirt scent. He still smelled like pine but there was a hint of spice. I was tempted to bury my face in his face and breath him in.

His bike roared to life and we were than speeding down the narrow road towards our school. We couldn't really talk with the roar of the wind and it wasn't long before he was pulling into the school parking lot.

Jacob turned off his bike and climbed off. He took one look at me and started laughing. My eyebrows came together.

"What's so funny?"

"Um.. your hair.." He bit his lip to keep from laughing more but it didn't really work. I looked at my reflection in one of his side mirrors and sure enough my hair was a complete mess. Strands of my hair had come out of my braid, making it look even messier.

"Oh, well I was looking for that messy hair do anyway," I laughed.

"Usually if any other girls got their hair messed up, they would start crying."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, Jake, I'm not like other girls."

"No, you're really not and that's what I like about you," He smiled softly, his hand brushing against mine, causing my heart to go in overdrive again.

I blushed, biting my lip as we approached the front doors of the school.

As soon as we walked through the front doors of the school, Jake and I both noticed that almost everyone was in the hallway, clustered into one tightknit circle and cheering. It was odd considering first period had started two minutes ago but than I got my answer. There was a loud bang of a body being thrown against metal lockers and I groaned.

"Not again," I muttered, my mind immediately going to Shay doing something stupid.

I started shove my way through the crowd with Jacob right behind, earning a few cusses and glared thrown my way but I did not care. I needed to get into the middle of the circle and stop whatever the hell was going on.

"Move," I hissed at the last few people who were standing in the way. They looked at me and than at Jacob, who was standing over my shoulder and quickly moved over to the side, creating an opening.

I smirked as I moved into the middle of the circle just as Ren and Shay collapsed on the ground by my feet.

"What the hell is going on here?" I snapped, looking at the two of them in shock while Jared and Paul moved closer to them with anger burning in their dark colored eyes. Paul's entire body was vibrating and it wouldn't be long before he phased in front of the whole student body.

Jacob moved from my side, grabbing Paul by the arm.

"Get the fuck off me," Paul snapped, growling at his pack mate.

"I wouldn't have to grab you if you would stop being such an idiot," Jacob snapped back, his hands starting to shake but not as much as Paul. "Think of what you're doing. There are innocent people here and someone could get hurt if you were to phase in this hallway."

Paul glared at Jacob for a moment before the shaking almost disappeared. It was only coming from his hands now.

Ren and Shay started to get up to their feet and I glared at them.

"If you're both smart, you will stay right where you are," I hissed, making sure there was plenty of venom in my voice as they stared back at me with wide eyes, "I have had enough of this. Both of you are already on thin ice and now you decide to go this. Gather the rest of the pack and go to Sam's house. I will meet you there."

Ren opened his mouth but than seemed to realize that I would rip out his tongue if he uttered one word. My pack had seen me anger but now I was furious and there was nothing either Ren or Shay could say to deem them fighting Jared or Paul that would make it alright in my eyes.

I glared at Jared and Paul. "I expect you all to be there as well."

Not waiting for either of the werewolves to reply, I turned again and hurried after my pack members. Enough was enough, it was time to get some answers.

**Don't worry the next chapter the were cats and werewolves will have a heart to heart :)))) So what did you think? Leave your thoughts in a review :D Keep the reviews coming, I am so happy when I see this story get more reviews and that people really enjoy reading it so keep them coming :D I will probably update again tomorrow so keep your eyes peeled for an update :D**

**Love, **

**Owly**


	12. Explanations over Blueberry Muffins

**The new chapter is finally here and just like the last chapter I honestly had a lot of fun writing. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, favorited and followed this story. It makes me truly happy to see interested in this story and I hope you all enjoy the new chapter :D**

**Godisgood3- Aww thank you so much :D Emmett and Shay together would be nothing but trouble but I would love every single bit of it xD Oh there is going to be tension alright but the were cats and werewolves will always disagree every once in awhile. **

**Tiger09- Thank you so much :D Actually something very similar to that is going to happen later on in the story :D**

**skyblue881- Aww thank you :D And yes Aerie defiantly takes control when she needs to and that's why I love writing her so much :)**

**So here is the chapter, enjoy and don't forget to review ;)**

"Why the hell do I have to do you say," Shay snapped as we walked down the dirt path in the direction of Sam and his fiancée Emily's house.

"Because you know I will kill you if you don't," I snapped back. What should have normally been a five-minute walk from the school to Sam's house turned into twenty with Shay's constant stopping in the middle of the path to complain. I was tempted to tie a leash around his neck and drag him the rest of the way.

The rest of the pack had walked ahead and were most likely there already.

"Would you stop complaining and hurry the hell up?" I growled, baring my canines at him slightly, "You have made your own decisions and you have to deal with the consequences."

"It's not my fault you can't control your own pack," He sneered. I grinded my teeth together, the thought of killing Shay looked very appealing at the moment but I knew I would never do that. He was a member of my pack and not matter how much he drove me insane that was a small, very small, part that cared for him like a brother or a very distant cousin.

I had called Sam. I was grateful when Quil had given me his home phone number, as soon as his and my pack had left the school to tell him what was going on. I wanted to at least give him a little bit of a heads-up before my pack randomly showed up on his doorstep. Sam had, thankfully, agreed to sitting everyone down and talking.

Sam had also said on the phone that my pack and I were more than welcome to just walk into the house and there was no need for us to knock on the door.

I breathed a sigh of relief when we reached the end of the dirt path to see a small two-story cream colored house with a worn wrap around porch. It looked so homey with the pots of blooming flowers dotted around the porch and hanging from hooks along with pale blue shutters and the front door that was painted in the same color.

Shay and I climbed up the porch steps, the floorboards squeaking in protest under the weight.

"Hello," I called out as I pushed the door open and made my way into the house with Shay trailing behind me.

"We're all in the kitchen, Aerie," Sam called back from further in the house.

Shay and I walked into the house to see the kitchen divided. Werewolves on one side while were cats were on the other. The tension in the air, as the two packs glared one another, was so thick anyone would have been able to cut through it with a knife. Immediately, my eyes searched for Jacob, to see him sitting beside Quil and Embry. I blushed when I saw that he was staring right back at me before he smiled causing my blush to darken.

"So who would like to speak first?" I asked, trying to break the silence as Shay and I took a seat at the table.

"What is there to say? Your idiot pack member almost got me killed," Paul snapped from his side of the table.

"Maybe you should reword that statement," Shay hissed, his blue eyes burning with hatred as he looked at Paul, "I'm pretty sure that you're the one who is the idiot."

"Shay!"

He shrugged, "I'm only speaking the truth."

"Enough," I growled, "You will not utter another word."

"Than why do I have to be here?"

"Because I am the Alpha and what I say goes!" I yelled. Shay's eyes widened a little as he sunk back in his chair. Everyone else in our pack, including the werewolves, looked at me with wide eyes.

"I have had enough of your smart remarks, Shay Allen," I hissed, venom seeping into every word that I uttered. "You have caused nothing but trouble since you joined this pack and as Alpha I have the right to banish you, but luck is on your side. I am feeling generous today but if you so much as attack on of these werewolves again, you are on your own."

"Muffins, anyone?"

Everyone looked away from Shay and I to see Sam's fiancée Emily standing in the doorway to the kitchen with a tray stacked with a mountain of muffins. She was a raven haired beauty, except for the three deep and long scars that ran down her face. They started from the right side of her face, distorting her features slightly by pulling the corner of her eye and her mouth. She was still beautiful though and she had a friendly smile.

"Muffins would be lovely," I smiled, "Thank you."

I saw Sam smile at me from the corner of my ear. He must have been happy that I didn't flinch or shy away after seeing Emily's appearance. Getting a scar was something that was normal for a werecat when we were fighting vampires. All of us learned at a young age not to judge someone on what he or she looked like but how pure and good their heart was.

I could tell that Emily had a pure heart and wanted something but the best for her Sam and any of the pack members.

As soon as Emily set the tray on the table, all of the wolves attacked it like they had never eaten a morsel in their life before.

"Leave some for Aeriol and her pack," Emily scolded before grinning at me and moving to sit on Sam's lap. He wrapped his arms around her before kissing her on the forehead while she giggled. Some of the pack members, mostly Jared and Paul, grumbled under their breath.

"Thank you," Ren said, smiling at Sam and Emily before taking a muffin from the tray with Calla, Bryn and Ansel following suit. They all took one bite and moaned in unison.

"This muffin is amazing," Calla whispered, "How did you become this amazing at cooking?"

Emily giggled. "Lots and lots of practice and it helps that these guys will eat just about anything you put in front of them."

Calla and Bryn giggled, taking another bit out of their muffin while Carissa and I reached for one at the same time. We both froze as we reached for the same one. She gave me a soft smile before grabbing a different one and leaning back in her chair.

I smiled back at her, it seemed as though she was over our argument from last night. That's what I loved most about Carissa, how we could argue and fight but we were still best friends along with being the alpha and beta of this pack.

I took a small bit out of my muffin and moaned softly at the flavor that erupted in my mouth. Emily giggled at my reaction.

"So, Aerie," Sam said, catching my attention, "I take it that you are anxious to get some answers about what happened a few days ago."

I looked up from my muffin and saw that some of the wolves looked tense, including Jacob.

I nodded.

"Well what would you like to know?"

"Everything," I answered simply, "I want to know everything that has to do with why the redheaded leech was on La Push land and what this Bella girl has to do with anything?"

Sam chuckled. "That could take awhile."

"We have plenty of time."

He chuckled again before beginning to tell the story of how the Cullen's really were vegetarians and that they drank the blood of animals instead of humans.

"That's why their eyes are gold instead of red," Sam explained before going on with his story.

I narrowed my eyes when Sam told of when Bella moved here from Phoenix, Arizona and that she and Edward fell in love with each other. Unfortunately, this attracted some _unwanted_ attention from a group of nomads, who did drink human blood. One of the nomads tracked Bella down and attacked her in some dance studio she had gone to as a child.

Edward and his family had saved her by killing the nomad but not without pissing off his mate, who happened to be the redheaded leech who was named Victoria. Everything went back to normal at least until Bella's eighteenth birthday.

That's when things apparently got ugly.

Sam went on to tell us that one of Edward's "brothers" named Jasper attacked Bella after she got a paper cut from opening a gift at the birthday party. Her leech had decided that they were all too dangerous so they packed up and left. Bella became a shell of herself than and the only thing that seemed to make her better was being around Jacob.

I looked over at Jacob than but he wouldn't meet my eyes, instead he was looking out the window with his hands clenched at his sides. I wanted to do nothing more than walk over and hug him.

"Everything was good for a while, Bella was getting better," Sam continued, "Or at least that's what we thought but she started to do some crazy things, like jumping off a cliff for example. The stunt that she pulled brought back one of the bloodsuckers who said that she thought Bella was dead when she jumped cliff.

The bloodsucker told Bella that Edward thought she was truly dead and was going to kill himself to be with her so Bella ran off to Italy for three days and came back with Edward in tow.

Everyone in my pack hissed in disgust when Sam finished with how Bella was planning on marrying Edward and becoming a vampire after she graduated from high school.

"She wants to be one of them?," Bryn's upper lip curled in disgust as she hissed.

"She won't be one," Jake growled, glaring at us, "It breaks that treaty that if one of those bloodsuckers bites a human than we have the right to kill them all."

"That may not stop her though," Carissa mused. "It sounds to me like this human would do anything to become a vampire if it meant she gets to stay with this Edward guy forever."

"Talk about clingy," Ansel whispered while Ren and Shay chuckled. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"And where does Victoria fit into all of this again?" I asked.

"She wants revenge against Bella for killing her mate, James," Same explained, "That's why we needed your help the other day with tracking her. She was an uncanny ability with being able to escape. No matter what we do we're never able to catch her. It's a constant game of cat and mouse."

"It seems as though this girl keeps fighting with fate. It sounds like she was supposed to die ages ago," Shay mused, earning him a glare from Jacob.

"Hush, Shay," I hissed softly, glancing at Jake from the corner of my eye. There was a part of me dying to know why he was being so protective over some human girl but there was another part that knew although I didn't want to admit it. I stood up from my seat and smiled at Sam.

"Thank you for allowing us to come into your home and explain to us what is going on here, Sam," I smiled, "If you need help with anything else, feel free to ask."

He smiled. "We may eventually take you up on that offer."

And with that, my pack and I said our goodbyes, which were much more relaxed than when we had first gotten here. I told tell that my pack was more comfortable around the werewolves now and the same with the wolves. I grinned at the thought that we were actually beginning to trust one another. I just hoped that this would last.

Once we were out of Sam and Emily's house, I lead the way down the dirt path back towards our home. I was walking much faster than anyone else, who were all taking their time walking home while they chattered together about everything we had learned.

I reached the house first, walking up the porch steps to the front door. I unlocked the deadbolt first and than the door before walking inside. I froze, catching the scent of roses and vanilla lingering in the air. It was not the scent of any of my pack members. Someone else was here. My muscles tensed and my nails growing into sharp claws as I made my way around the corner.

And there in the living room, sitting like she owned the place was the one and only Calypso Valdez.

**I would like to than Whoa it's fandoms for her amazing OC Calypso Valdez, who you will all being seeing a lot more of, especially in the next chapter :D I hope you all loved the chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can :D And keep the reviews coming, I always want to know what you all think of my story :D**

**Love, **

**Owly**


	13. A New Addition

**The next chapter is finally here :D I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope that you enjoy reading it just as much :D Please enjoy the newest chapter of Teeth and Claws and check out my new story Coming Back, it's an Embry/OC story :D **

**Whoa it's fandoms: Aww thanks and I'm glad that you liked the chapter. I am sure that you will love this one :D**

**Godisgood3: Aww thank you :D You're so sweet and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Aeriol and her wonderful pack. Calypso is owned by Whoa it's fandoms :D**

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" I growled at the sixteen year old werecat.

"What you're not going to say 'Hello Cal, it's so nice to see you again. How have you been?'" She faked pouted and placed her hand on her chest, "That hurts, Aeriol, it truly does."

"You know what will hurt more? My foot kicking your ass out of my house."

"Geez, you don't need to be so dramatic."

"What is An going to think when he sees you here? Chances are he isn't going to be too thrilled to see you, Cal."

"Well, he'll just have to get over it because he will be seeing a lot more of me," She smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't you know? I'm joining your pack," Cal grinned.

"Like hell you are. Does Silas even know you're here?"

Calypso shrugged innocently before giving me one of her well known half smirks. I was tempted to smack it right off of her face. A new addition to the pack was not what I needed right now, especially if it was Calypso Valdez. Shay was enough. I didn't need the female version of him strutting around my house. Plus I had to think of Ansel since he wasn't a huge fan of Cal at the moment.

I had always thought that my brother was an idiot for falling for a girl from a different pack, yet alone Silas Severn's pack. But than again, who was I to talk? I was the one who- I shook my head to clear my thoughts. All of that was a long time ago, I didn't need to go back and dwell on the things that happened in the past, which is where they would hopefully stay unless Cal decided to open her big mouth.

The raven-haired beauty smirked at me again as if she could read my mind.

"I would never do anything to hurt you, Aeriol," She murmured quietly, "I came all the way here from Lakewood Row when I heard that you and your pack were making a life for yourself here. I was tired of being walked on and taken advantage of by Silas all the time so I decided that I needed a change of scenery."

"Than you won't be offended when I say that doesn't make me feel any better," I growled. Cal was known for being a liar, much like everyone else in Silas's pack so I wasn't quite sure if I could trust her yet. I heard the front door of the house open again as the rest of my pack entered the house and came into the living room. Bryn and Calla were the first to walk into the room. They were too busy laughing at some joke Ren had told them to notice that Calypso was sitting in in the middle of the couch until she coughed quietly.

The two youngest pack members looked up and their mouths dropped to the floor. Figuratively, of course.

"Cal!" They screamed at the same time before sprinting at the other female werecat, tumbling on top of her and consuming her into a hug. I narrowed my eyes as my mouth formed into a firm line. I had completely forgotten that Bryn, Calla and Calypso had been friends before the three of them had been separated into packs when they turned twelve.

Bryn and Calla were lucky enough that they had both been selected to be in my pack while Cal was placed in Silas's. Bryn and Calla had only mentioned Cal a few times in their first few months in my pack until years went by and her name hardly came up anymore. I had just assumed that the three of them had just grown apart.

The rest of the pack walked into the living room by than, looking at the three girls with wide eyes as they continued to hug each other and giggle. Ansel was the last one to walk into the room. He had a smile on his face but that quickly disappeared once he spotted Cal on the couch.

His eyes narrowed into slits as he looked at her and his hands clenched into tight fists. I groaned. I really did not need another fight right now, yet alone within my own pack.

Ansel did have his reasons for disliking Calypso though. For one, she had broken his heart. They had been dating for a little over a year, secretly of course, since it was against Council law for werecats of other packs to be together romantically. Ansel and Calypso were able to pull it off although I still have no idea how. That was one thing that my twin brother refused to talk about his love life with his older twin sister and alpha.

"What if I have some amazing relationship advice to give you?" I had insisted as I stood outside his room one day when we were still living in Lakewood Row. Our father was at a Council meeting all day and wouldn't be home until late so Ansel had taken it upon himself to invite Cal over. I had only known that she was coming when I had heard climbing up the ancient oak tree that stood outside Ansel's window. Cal had never been very stealthy when it came to sneaking up on someone.

"I've survived this long, I think I can manage on my own," Ansel had chuckled back before closing his bedroom door as I caught a glimpse of Cal moving to sit on the window sill.

Everything wonderful had to end eventually though. It happened during the first week we had moved into our house in La Push. We had been able to get everything set up inside, it was just the exterior of the house that still had needed a lot of work. I had noticed that Ansel wasn't as happy as he should have been.

"He misses her, a lot actually," Ren had whispered to me one day while we were working on the porch while Ansel and Shay were fixing a hole in the roof, "It's hard leaving someone that you care so much about and not giving them any explanation as to why you just disappeared."

That night, I had decided to let Ansel call her to explain but she hadn't answered the phone so he just left a message explaining where we were and to call him back as soon as she could. He had never gotten a phone call back. There was not one sign of communication from her for a whole month so Ansel just gave up.

"You'd think over a year and a half means something to people," He had mumbled to me once, "I guess leaving Lakewood Row shows everyone's true colors."

I was just as heartbroken as Ansel was. I hated to see my brother so hurt and now Cal was back to bring all of those feelings back to the surface.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" My brother hissed softly in my ear, breaking me away from my thoughts. I nodded, following him from the living room and into the kitchen.

"Did you know about this?" Ansel growled as soon as we were in the kitchen, glaring at me with his electric blue eyes.

"I am just as clueless here as you are, An," I sighed, running my fingers though my hair. Cal really chose a bad moment to make herself welcome in our home but at the same time it worked out perfectly by joining my pack and making it larger. All of the Alphas, in Lakewood Row including myself, were always trying to steal each other's pack members. It all came back to who had the most power and how loyal your pack members were.

It always came down to Silas and I. Reed and Elijah were never that much competition. They had never been as power hungry and were always happy with what they had. It was Silas and I who were always trying to out do each other, and almost killing each other in the process.

"So what are you going to do?" Ansel questioned, looking at me with such intensity in his eyes they looked like they had turned into blue fire.

"What do you think I am going to do?" I whispered softly.

He growled.

"I know you're not happy to see Calypso again," I murmured and Ansel snorted his agreement as he crossed his arms over his chest, "But even you know how good of a fighter she is. She could be useful."

"Are you sure you can handle two Shays?" He smirked.

I smirked right back at him. "I've been able to handle Shay for years so keeping Calypso in line should be a walk in the park."

"I'm glad that you seem to have so much confidence in yourself."

"We'll just have to see how long it lasts," I mumbled causing Ansel to laugh.

"Should we go tell her the good news?" He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, sighing before making my way back into the living room where Bryn and Calla were now sitting on either side of Cal while the rest of the pack stood around the room. Carissa and Ren looked up as Ansel and I walked over to join them.

"What was that all around?" Carissa demanded.

I looked over at Cal and gave her a small smile. It seemed to ease her nerves since her shoulders relaxed a little.

"Ansel helped me come to the decision that Cal is going to be joining our pack as a permanent member," I announced to the whole group.

"Are you serious?" She whispered, looking at me in shock with her big dark blue eyes.

I nodded, smiling.

"Thank you so much, Aerie!" She squealed in happiness, jumping from her seat on the couch and hugging me. I gasped in shock as she almost knocked me into the glass coffee table but laughed a little.

Cal pulled away, grinning at me. "I promise that you will not regret this!"

I laughed as Cal squealed again before joining a group hug with Bryn and Calla before they all started to jump up and down.

"I don't think I am going to," I murmured as I watched the three friends celebrate together just as the doorbell rang. My eyebrows scrunched together, we weren't expecting anyone, than again we weren't expecting Cal either but I still wondered who could be at the door.

"I'll get it," Cal yelled, pulling away from her friends and hurrying to the door. I heard Cal say a chirpy hello, someone gasp and a loud crash as something fell to the ground. Ren, Shay and I all hurried to the door to see Calypso standing in the doorway, staring at Seth Clearwater.

Looking at the ground, I found out the source of the crash was a shattered china plate and what looked like fresh blueberry muffins.

"Perfectly good muffins gone to waste," Shay sighed as he looked at the muffins surrounded by broken glass, "Do you think the five second rule still applies?"

"Shay, shut up," Ren hissed, rolling his dark brown eyes.

"Make me, lover boy," Shay growled right back.

"Hush," I snapped quietly, moving to the front door to stand behind Cal to see that Seth was staring at her like he was a blind man who had never seen the sun before.

"Seth," I said quietly, reaching out to touch his arm, "Are you alright?"

The young werewolf snapped out of his trance than, blinking a few times before looking at me and grinning.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Aerie. I'm sorry about the muffins but I really have to go now," Seth said quickly before turning and sprinting the way he had come.

"Who was that?" Cal asked, excitedly after Seth had disappeared and I had closed the door, "He was hot."

"Ew," Shay whispered, his nose curling in disgust.

"He's a werewolf," Ren answered, looking at her like she had suddenly grown a second head.

"I've already broken one rule by running away," Cal answered, grinning at the three of us like the Cheshire Cat, "I may as well break some more while I'm here."

Oh, what have I gotten myself into?

**I have to say that I loved writing this chapter, mostly because Cal was a lot of fun to write for. Thank you again for Whoa it's fandoms for such a wonderful OC and I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter :D Don't forget to review ;) **

**I know I've already said this but REIVEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**

**I love you all and let me know if you want me to review tomorrow even though it's Thanksgiving. I'd probably post the new chapter early in the morning since I won't be back home until late that night :D Anyway review and I will update as soon as I can :D**

**Love,**

**Owly **


	14. Free Falling

**Hello everyone :D I am sorry that I didn't update yesterday like I said I would but it was Thanksgiving and I just kind of forgot xD I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving by the way and stuffed yourselves with food :) I really liked this chapter especially the ending and I am sure you all will too ;) **

**Whoa it's fandoms- Thank for reviewing :))**

**SupernaturalGirl51799- Aw thank I'm glad that you liked it and thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**Leopardsky- Aww thank you :D You're so sweet. And yes, I love Seth so much, he is one of my favorites of the pack. That was one thing that I was worried about was that Aeriol may be too perfect because I didn't want her to seem like a Mary-Sue. And of course :D And cheetah, I mean Ren turned into a giant cheetah :D**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :D**

"Can I ask you something?" I asked softly, looking up at Quil. It had been a week since Calypso had joined my pack and she was adjusting surprisingly well. I had planned for her to join the rest of us at school in the beginning of next week. Cal had groaned when I had told her the news while Carissa, Bryn and I had laughed.

"Shoot," Quil gave me one of his cheesy smiles that always made me laugh.

"So what's the deal with Jacob and Bella?" I asked Quil, causally as we sat on the shore of First Beach as we studied for our history midterm. It was starting to become a habit of ours but the two of us both enjoyed it. I had even packed us a lunch in a hand woven basket that I had found in a cabinet in the house. When I had told Quil that we were going to have a picnic as well he had advised me to pack plenty of food. I had followed his advice, stuffing the basket endlessly with bags of chips, fruit, cookies, bottles of water and at least six sandwiches. Now there wasn't a single crumb let to feed to the seagulls. Quil grinned sheepishly at me.

"It's really complicated and I am not sure if Jake wants you to know anything."

"What Jake doesn't know won't hurt him. Now spill." The curiosity was slowly burning me alive. I hadn't been able to get my mind off of it since my pack had sat down with the wolves and had them tell us about Bella's past. Jacob seemed to genuinely care about the human girl and that was my mind just making assumptions from the facial expressions I had seen him make the other day.

I knew it shouldn't have bothered me. I had only known Jacob for a short time and it didn't make sense for me to be jealous that he had strong feelings for another girl.

"Well, he is being an asshole, ignoring you for Bella when you're his impr- friend," Quil's mouth immediately snapped shut as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"What did you almost call me?"

"Nothing."

"Clearly, it's not nothing," I pointed him in the side with my pencil, "Spill, Aterea."

He frowned at me, "I can't really tell you. Only Jake can."

"I doubt that's going to happen anytime soon considering that he is in love with some human girl," I grumbled under my breath and pouted.

"Oh come on, turn that frown upside down. I think I know exactly what can cheer you up," He grinned, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. I didn't flinch this time when his hot skin came into contact with mine. After hanging around Quil so much, you get used to the fact that he was always warmer and

"Quil, where are you taking me," I asked, "What about our stuff?"

"I'll have one of the guys come and get it. And it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, why would it?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, but allowed him to pull through the forest that was joined to the beach until we started to go uphill. Curiosity was starting to get the better of me as Quil walked further and further up the hill. We didn't speak the entire time we walked up the mountainside but with Quil, it was a comfortable silence, where not everything had to be filled with meaningless chatter.

"Okay now you have to close your eyes," Quil whispered as we neared a clearing in the trees.

"Why do I feel like you're going to kill me if I do?" I laughed.

"I'm pretty sure you would kill me before the thought of killing you would even cross my mind," He chuckled, glancing over his shoulder, "Eyes closed."

"This is true," I laughed, before adding, "Yes, sir."'

I closed my eyes and Quil grabbed hold of my hand, leading the short distance out of the trees and into the roaring wind that whipped my hair around my face. I caught the strong scent of salt and the shrill calls of seagulls.

I opened my eyes and gasped.

I was on a cliff. A very high fucking cliff.

"Holy hell," I whispered in shock, grabbing hold of Quil's hand just as my knees turned into Jell-O.

"Hey, you okay?" Quil asked, looking at me with concern in his dark brown eyes. "You're not afraid of heights or anything right?"

I shook my head no.

"Good," I looked over my shoulder to see Embry walking through the bushes with nothing but jean shorts.

"Do any of you own shirts?" I growled out, causing the two werewolves to laugh.

"We do but we're always warm so none of us really see the point in wearing an entire outfit since we sort of explode when we phase," I smirked at how Embry's cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"It's alright, Embry, I understand."

"Now if you two are done

"Do I have to?" I groaned, before laughing when they teamed up together and gave me the puppy-dog eyes and nodded their heads.

I groaned again.

"Okay, fine but if I die, I will haunt both of you for the rest of your lives."

"You won't die," Embry said as he moved to the cliff's edge, "This is perfectly safe."

And with that, he took off sprinting to the cliff's edge before launching himself over the side and into the air. Quil smiled at me like a ten year old boy before following right after his best friend while I still stared after them in shock.

It was a few seconds before I heard a faint splash as they entered the water. I moved forward, taking cautious steps towards the cliff's edge. There was adrenaline flowing through my veins and I still hadn't even jumped yet but my curiosity was starting to get the better of me. I looked down the white foamed waves crashing into the rocky cliff side, silently wondering what it would feel like it my head hit one of the rocks instead of the water.

I took another step.

I was so close to the edge that all I had to do was take one more step and than I would be falling through the air until I hit the water at the bottom. I lifted my foot to take that step.

"Aeriol!"

I jumped at the sound of his voice, leaning to far forward and than my body was falling until something hot grabbed my wrist, yanking me away from the edge and into the safety of his warm, muscular arms.

"Never do that again," Jacob whisper growled in my ear as he held me to his chest. I was consumed by his scent of pine and spice but also by how _warm_ he was. I hadn't been planning on moving away from him until some bushes started to rustle and Jacob jumped up to his feet, a deep growling ripping through his chest.

I used my hands to catch myself and keep from hitting my head on a pointy looking rock, turning to see Embry and Quil emerge from

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Jacob growled, his hands started to shake as he glared at his two best friends.

Quil narrowed his eyes at Jake while Embry just looked uncomfortable.

"Oh chill out, Jake, " Quil said, "Embry and I were just showing Aerie a good time since you never spend time with your own imprint."

"Stop, Quil, " I hissed, although I was dying to ask what an imprint was, "It's fine, Jacob. None of us got hurt and that's all that matters, right?"

"No but you could have," Jake growled, grabbing my hand. I felt a wave of heat shoot up my arm and my heart beat start to go out of control whenever he happened to touch my skin. "I'm taking Aeriol home."

Clearly not bothering to wait for either of his friends to reply to him, Jacob lead me back the way Quil and I had come. Our walk was silent but it wasn't the same comfortable silence it had been with Quil. Anyone could feel the tension between the two of us and it didn't help that Jacob hadn't stopped shaking.

We walked all the way through the forest to a clearing. I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the sunlight before I realized that Jacob was walking into a hand- made garage and that his one story faded red house was less than fifty feet away.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked as I followed him inside the garage to get away from the rain that was just starting to pour down on us.

"I've been meaning to talk to you for a long time," Jake whispered, leaning against the the side of a car.

"Well, than why don't you talk to me now?" I smirked, standing next to him and nudging him with my shoulder. He didn't even budge. Jacob smirked.

"Nice try."

I shrugged. "I figured it was worth a shot."

"You know you're pretty amazing right?" He whispered. I stiffened as his words processed in my mind.

"What do you mean by that exactly?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. My heart was racing as I waited for him to respond.

"I can't stop staying away from you, Aerie," He whispered, moving so that he stood in front of me while I had my back pressed up against his car. I looked at him with wide eyes, "It's getting too difficult to not be around you and when I am with you, I'm actually happy_._"

My breath caught in my throat as he looked into my eyes. Was it just me or was his face getting closer to mine?

Oh my god. It was. Jacob was different leaning closer to me and I stood up on my tiptoes to make it easier for him to reach. Our lips were only a centimeter apart when someone gasped.

"Jake?"

I wanted to growl at the newcomer to go away and lay in a ditch. Jacob had been about to _kiss _me and they just had to ruin the moment. I turned around and there she was, big doe brown eyes that now held deep sadness, long mahogany brown hair and extremely pale skin.

"Bella?" Jacob breathed.

I bit back a growl as the one and only Bella made her way into the garage, frowning at how little space there was between our two bodies.

"You said you wouldn't, Jake," She whispered sadly. My eyebrows raised in shock. Wouldn't what? What was she talking about?

Jake's eyes widened as he looked at her in shock as Bella turned around and hurried out of the garage back out into the rain.

"Bella!" Jake shouted, sprinting after her into the rain, "Bella, wait a minute!"

I stood in the middle of the garage, in shock. Jacob had been about to kiss me and than runs after the girl who was supposed to be in love with a vampire. I don't know what hurt more, the fact that she was still coming around or that Jacob decided to run after her.

I don't know how long I sat in the middle of Jake's garage. A few minutes maybe an hour but the time I spent waiting for Jacob to come back felt eternality.

I jumped to my feet as soon as he walked back into the garage without a shirt this time and he was soaking wet.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"She wouldn't let me talk to her," He whispered, his voice sounded hollow, there was not one hint of emotion behind it, "I need to make things right with Bella. I'm sorry Aeriol, but I think you should go home."

A sharp pain went through my heart at the thought of him making things right with Bella. She had someone else and it was a leech, something that was cold and undead. Why did Jake feel the need to go running to comfort a human when there was someone else standing right in front of him?

I bit my lip as I nodded, not daring to meet his deep set black eyes and hurried out of the garage before he could see that I was on the verge of tears.

And it was walking away from the garage, trying to keep the tears at bay that I realized I was hopelessly falling in love with Jacob Black.

**TADA! :D What did you think of the ending for this chapter? I find it adorable and it just fit with the rest of the story :)) Leave a review and tell me what you thought :D Don't worry I'll update again soon :D**

**Love,**

**Owly**


	15. Bonfire

**IT'S TIME FOR A BONFIRE :D I freaking loved this chapter and I am pretty sure that you will too :D**

**Godisgood3- Aww thank you and I do too! I have Whoa it's fandoms for the lovely Cal :) She is a lot of fun to write for :D Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter :D**

**Whoa it's fandoms- Thank for reviewing and I know that you will love this chapter ;)**

**BlazingXDarkness- The update is here and thank you for reviewing :D**

**Leopardsky- Oh my god, I do too. I am planning for her to cause a lot of problems unofficially but luckily Aeriol is a strong girl and will eventually put Bella in her place, maybe even a few times ;) Thank you for reviewing :D**

It was almost like Quil had a sixth sense because the phone started ringing as soon as I walked through the door, slamming it shut. Calypso and Calla looked up at me with wide eyes as they took in my soaking wet state and my blood shot eyes. I saw Ren get up from his seat on the couch and start to follow me before Ansel grabbed him by the arm and shook his head.

I have never been more thankful to have my twin, sometimes it seemed like he was the only one who could tell what kind of mood I was in. I met his bright blue eyes with my hazel as he mouthed to me, "Are you okay?"

I simply nodded my head before moving into the kitchen and grabbing the phone off of the holder, cutting it off at it's fourth ring.

"Hello?"

"Aerie!" Quil yelled. I flinched at the loudness of his voice, pulling the phone away from my ear.

"What do you want, Quil?" I asked. I tried to sound happy that my best werewolf friend had called after his best friend had pretty much broken my heart by running after another girl. My voice sounded dead though, no emotion behind it at all and Quil seemed to pick up on it.

"Listen, I know that Jacob has been an asshole to you but I have an idea to cheer you up," I laughed a little as I pictured Quil standing in his kitchen, grinning as he waited for my answer as he held the phone in his too large hand.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked.

"Come to the bonfire with me tonight. Everyone is going to be there."

"Depends. Do I have to jump a cliff to be allowed in?" I asked sarcastically.

"Non cliff jumpers are allowed, don't worry," Quil chuckled, "But you may want to make sure that you have control over your temper."

"Why?"

"Because Jake invited Bella."

I almost snapped the phone in half.

"Aeriol," Quil asked, "Are you still there?"

"Is that supposed to his way of making things right with the leech lover?" I hissed. I had a feeling that the outer rim of my eyes had turned gold and my canines were peeking out from the corners of my lips. I had half the mind to shift into my werecat form, a giant golden leopard, and tear the leech lover apart myself. I would obviously be doing the redheaded leech a service, considering she had been after Bella for weeks

"I guess but I honestly don't understand half the things Jake does when it comes to Bella," Quil mumbled, "But will you come? Please? I really don't feel like hearing Jared and Paul make fun of me for still one of the only guys that still hasn't been on a date with a girl."

"Is this your way of asking me out on a date, Quil Aterea?" I laughed. I was honestly surprised that more girls weren't throwing themselves at him, all of the werewolves were very attractive.

"Maybe, it depends on if you say yes or no," He chuckled. "It can only be as friends if you want."

"Honestly, going out on a date sounds nice."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not?" I laughed at the sound of his shock.

"You, Aeriol Ashwood, are the most wonderful person I have ever met," Quil said, causing my cheeks to turn a bright red. "I'll pick you up around seven, alright?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Great, also can you tell your new pack member that Seth has invited her to come too? He really wants her to come."

"Calypso?" I asked, faintly remembering the way that Seth had looked at her the other day.

"If that's her name, than yes."

"Alright, I'll be sure to tell her."

"Okay, I'll see you are seven than. Bye Aerie," Quil said brightly before hanging up the phone.

Calypso and Calla came into the kitchen as I put the phone back onto its holder with a huge smile on my face.

"What was that all about?" Cal asked, raising an eyebrow at me while Calla searched the fridge for something to eat.

"That was just Quil," I answered, smiling, "He invited me to a bonfire tonight and Seth invited you as well."

Calypso looked at me with wide eyes as her pale face turned a deep shade of red. "Are you serious?"

"Completely," I laughed.

"Oh my god," Cal whispered, grabbing Calla's hand and rushing out of the kitchen towards the staircase, "What am I going to wear?" I heard her yell before the sound of her, Calla and Bryn's bedroom door slammed shut. I couldn't help but laugh at Cal's excitement before going up to my own room to get ready.

"So you're really going?"

I looked away from my reflection in the mirror from doing my long dark gold-brown hair into an intricate braid with small fake flowers that I had put into it, to see Ren standing in my doorway. He was dressed like he was ready to go to bed, with a loose white t-shirt that still clung to his muscles and gray sweatpants. His dark brown hair was as messy as ever and his dark brown eyes narrowed as he took in my appearance.

"You look nice," He added as he walked into the room and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Yes I am and thank you," I whispered, studying how his shoulders slumped forward and the tone of his voice was sad when he spoke.

I honestly didn't think I looked that nice, it was only my hair that I had done the most work on. I was wearing simple dark wash skinny jeans, a cream colored Irish wool sweater and tan leather boots. I had another jacket hanging on the back of a chair since Quil had texted me when I had gotten out of the shower to dress warmly since it would most likely be cold even with the bonfire.

"Would it be wrong of me to ask you not to go," Ren whispered, looking at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Yes," I answered simply and Ren flinched at the harshness of my tone. I softened my voice as I added, "I have already told Quil and Calypso and I would come to this bonfire. It would be rude of

"Jacob Black is going to be there, is he not?" Ren growled, his fists clenched at his sides but he did not move from my bed.

"You can call him Jacob, Ren," I scoffed as I got up to grab my coat off of the chair. It was only ten minutes until seven and Quil along with Seth would be here any moment, "I think we have all known each other long enough to be allowed to call each other by our first names."

"Just admit it Aeriol," Ren snarled, getting up from my bed and grabbing hold of my wrist, his long fingers overlapping each other, "You're only going to this bonfire to be with Jacob Black."

"I don't think it's any of your business, Ren."

"Like hell it is," He hissed, baring his canines at me. I growled, baring my own canines at him, ripping my wrist out of his grasp, earning myself a loud cracking sound. I ignored the pain of my now broken wrist that was now throbbing through my entire arm. It would be healed in a few hours but it would be sore as hell throughout the whole bonfire.

"I saw the look on your face when you came home earlier, Aeriol," Ren growled, but his voice had a softer edge to it, "I've seen the way that you look at Jacob and you wouldn't have been crying if he hadn't done something to hurt you."

I looked down at my feet, not daring to meet Ren's eyes because he was always the one that was able to read me in an open book.

"You don't need to worry about me, Ren," I whispered finally after a few moments of silence, "I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"I don't think you are."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" I snapped, my canines bare again, a deep menacing growl ripping through my chest as I glared at one of my best friends, "Are you implying that I am weak? That I cannot control what I feel in my heart? Because I will make you regret ever thinking that I am weak, Ren Michaels."

"I am not trying to anger you!" He snapped.

"Well it's a little too late for that," I hissed, circling around him as I growled.

"I just do not think it is wise for you to keep werewolves as company," He shrugged, trying to out on the act that he was at ease but his muscles were tense, prepared for a fight if it came down to it. Ren and I were both evenly matched but he had the upper hand with being faster than me, but he was always predictable.

"And do you think you are the only company that I need?"

"Maybe," Ren said, looking at me with unblinking deep brown eyes and I froze as I stared back at him, my cheeks flushing.

I opened my mouth to respond when there was the rhyme knocking of someone's large fist on the front door.

"I have to go," I whispered, not meeting Ren's eyes again before hurrying out of the room and down the stairs only for Cal to open the door with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey," Her smile got even wider as she took in Seth who was standing right behind Quil. I joined her side and smiled as soon as I met eyes with Quil, who grinned right back at me.

"You clean up good," I teased, taking in all 6'5 of him in a pair of denim jeans and a fitted long sleeve gray shirt that showed off his muscles and his raven black hair was thick and messy but in a good way.

"Was there any real doubt?" He smirked as he hugged me.

"You look amazing," I heard Seth gush to Cal who grinned.

"Thank you," She giggled, her cheeks seemed to have a permanent blush. It still hadn't faded from the moment that I had told her Seth had invited her to the bonfire. I took look at what she was wearing for the bonfire.

Unlike me, who had dressed for warmth and comfort, Calypso was anything but. She wore tight light wash skinny jeans, black ballet flats and a pretty sheer blue shirt and a thank top underneath it. Her makeup was simple but pretty, light pink blush, mascara and light eyeliner to show off her deep ocean blue eyes and add some color to her pale skin. While her deep black-blue hair was in classic waves that reached the middle of her back.

"You are going to freeze to death, you know that right?" I asked her in a disapproving tone.

"Thanks, Mom," Cal sneered while rolling her eyes at me while I frowned. Seth chuckled wrapping his arm around Cal's shoulders.

"Don't worry, Aerie, I'll keep Calypso nice and warm," He said before flashing me a wide grin.

I tried not to laugh at the look of shock that crossed Cal's face and how red her face turned from Seth's touch.

I smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, Seth."

Quil nudged my shoulder with his own and smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

"Of course, lets' go," I grinned, the three of us following Quil down the driveway and into his car. The car ride to the beach was nice. It was cute listening to Seth and Cal talk and watch how they would make each other blush.

"We're here!" Quil said, excitedly as he put the car in park right in front of First Beach. I climbed out of the car and was admittedly thankful that I had dressed so warmly. It was _freezing._ Quil chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders just like Seth had done to Cal and I felt myself blush as I smiled at him. Seth and Cal had left the two of us behind, hurrying to the rest of the pack to get warm around the food and get a bit of food before all the wolves consumed it all.

I burst out laughing when Quil's stomach growled loud enough for everyone to hear. I immediately recognized all of the pack members, even Leah who I hadn't really gotten the chance to talk to yet along with the newest members, Brady and Collin. I knew I shouldn't have but my eyes searched for him only to have my blood run ice cold when I saw him sitting by the fire with Bella Swan. They were both laughing and I noticed that Bella was leaning against Jacob's arm that he had wrapped around her. I bit my tongue to keep from hissing. Quil seemed to notice that I was anger because he gently touched my arm, leading me to sit on the far side of the fire and farthest away from Jacob.

"Geez, Jake," Paul sneered from his spot at the fire next to Jared and his girlfriend who Quil told me was named Kim, as we sat down beside them, "Why is it that Quil is always getting dates with your imprint and you're settling for some leech lover?"

Jacob growled while Bella just glared at the temperamental werewolf while I glanced at Paul with a confused look. I kept hearing that word: imprint. I wanted to know so badly what it meant but I figured from the look of Bella and Jacob's face that now was not the right time.

The bonfire turned out to be a lot more fun than I had expected even though I had no idea where Cal had gone off to, I knew that she was safe with Seth. Jacob's father, Billy Black had come to the bonfire and told us the legends of the Quileute pack. It was rather fascinating and I had not known that the wolves had so much history behind them.

"I'm going to get us something to drink," I told Quil, who smiled and nodded.

I got up from my seat on the driftwood log and made my way around the bonfire to the back where Emily had placed all of the food and coolers where bottles of water and soda was kept. I had only taken one sip of my water when

"Why did you come with Quil?" Jacob growled, spinning me around so that I was facing him.

"Why did you come with Bella?" I countered, glaring up at him before trying to move around his large frame and get back to Quil but Jake grabbed me but my injured wrist. I let out a sharp hiss in pain. He raised his eyebrows at me before raising the sleeve of my sweater to see my still healing broken wrist that was covered in ugly dark purple-yellow bruises.

A deep growl ripped through his chest, his fingers tightening around my arm and I whimpered in pain again. Jacob looked at me with worry in his black eyes as his grip loosened.

"What happened?" He growled softly.

"Nothing," I whispered, continuing to try and pull my wrist from Jake's grip. I could see from the light of the bonfire that Bella was staring at the two of us with narrowed eyes, the light of the fire flickering along her face to show the emotion of angry that was written quite clearly on her face.

Bella and I met eyes for a moment before she turned away to look into the flames with a small pout on her lips.

"Aerie, please, just tell me who did this to you?" Jake insisted, looking at me with his smoldering black eyes. I wanted so much to give it and tell him about the argument that had happened between Ren and I before I had come here but I knew after I did, he would go right back and sit beside Bella Swan as soon as she called his name in her nasally voice.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about, Jacob," I hissed, "I can handle it on my own and plus you lost the right to know anything about me after this afternoon."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you really not remember?" I snarled at him, "I'll give you a little hint. It all started when your precious Bella walked into your garage when you were about to _kiss _me!"

His eyes widened in shock and I ripped my arm away from his hand, biting the inside of my

"Aeriol!" Jacob called after me but I did not turn around, moving back to my spot in between Quil and Jared.

"Are you okay?" Quil whispered in my ear, as I sat back down next to him.

"Not at the moment but I will be," I whispered back, smiling as he wrapped his arm around me as I watched the smoke of the fire reach for the stars.

**So what did you all think? :D I honestly loved this chapter :D There will probably be another bonfire chapter later on but this is supposed to be the bonfire from Eclipse. I am sort of going along the storyline from the book but I know I am forgetting some things, but all of the major things are going to happen obviously, like the newborn battle for example. This story will sort of take it's own turn and I am going to add a bunch of stuff that is going to happen between the end of Eclipse and Breaking Dawn :D And than Breaking Dawn happens and than I'm adding something else :D Lots of excitement, lots of drama and lots of stuff xD **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**

**I will try to update soon but finals are approaching for me but I promise I will update a lot during my winter break which is a month :D**

**Love you all and thank you all so much for reviewing, following and favoriting this story. Keep the reviews coming :D**

**Love,**

**Owly**


	16. Late Nights

**5 reviews on the last chapter? :D You guys are amazing and keep the reviews coming! :D I am hoping to get over 50 soon and I overall want this story to get over 100 reviews or even more than that :D I am so sorry for not updating recently, school is a little hectic with finals coming up this week but than I will be off for a month so I will have plenty of time to write and update when I am not working :D**

**Hiddenamoungbooks- Aww thank and I promise I will try to double update in the future. I'm also sorry that it took me so long to update again. Thank you for reviewing :D**

**Godisgood3- Thank you so much for such a long review :D You are amazing :D I will admit there is a bit of a love triangle between Aerie, Ren and Jacob. Quil is more of Aeriol's friend than anything else and he is the one wolf that she is the most comfortable with :) You just actually gave me a really good idea but you won't see it until the next chapter ;) I will admit I wasn't planning on Aerie on falling for Jacob right away, she does love him but the situation is just so complicated and she is angry that he is still hung up over Bella. **

**Leopardsky- Thank you for reviewing and see it does seem like that for right now but there is going to be a bunch of suspenseful things are going to happen :D **

**Dawolfpack- Thank you and I promise that will come soon :D But they will still have occasionally problems :) **

**Whoa it's fandoms- Aww thank you :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only Aeriol and her pack who I love with all my pack. Calypso is owned by the wonderful Whoa it's fandoms :)**

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

The rest of the night at the beach bonfire was interesting, but that was putting it simply. I had the pressure of seeing Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul challenge each other to a hotdog eating contest. Watching them shovel food into their mouths make me feel a little queasy but also wonder where they put it all considering every one of the wolves had a perfect six pack. Quil had actually come out victorious, earning him a hug from me. I had seen Jacob narrow his eyes at us before Bella caught his attention again. She had fallen asleep during the hotdog contest and had almost slipped off of the driftwood

"I'm going to take Bella to the border," Jacob had whispered to Sam, who had simply nodded. I had made eye contact with Jake for a simple moment, sending an electric wave from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes. I had looked away, smiling at some joke that I hadn't heard Quil tell Embry and I. From the corner of my eye, I saw Jake pick Bella up from the ground, holding her wedding style in his muscular arms. A wave of jealousy washed over me, yearning to be the one in his arms instead of an insensitive human girl.

Quil was the only one who noticed my mood change once Jacob and Bella had left the beach. He kept asking whether or not I was okay and I would merely nod my head in reply until I finally asked if he could take me home. Quil had nodded and we said our goodbyes to all of the people that were still sitting around the fire.

I had scoured the beach as we walked to the car, searching for the familiar silhouette of Calypso or even Seth but neither of them were to be seen. I was starting to get a little worried but Quil insisted that the two of them were alright and Cal would be home in perfect condition.

The drive back to my house was silent, the two of us both exhausted from the bonfire, at least until we reached the driveway. Quil put his car in park and looked at me with his deep brown eyes that I now noticed were flecked with gold and green.

"I'm sorry about Jacob, Aeriol," He whispered, frowning and a deep crease appearing in his forehead.

"Stop making the face, you'll give yourself wrinkles," I chuckled before looking down at my hands, frowning

"I'll stop making this face until you promise me something," He whispered and I raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?"

"Come to the beach with me later this afternoon. There is a lot of stuff that Jacob hasn't told you but I will as long as you promise to come."

"Why can't Jacob just tell me himself?" I snapped.

"Because Jake is too much of an idiot to realize how much good you could be for him instead of Bella," Quil growled, "He doesn't what to give up on Bella falling in love with him," I flinched a little at that statement and Quil gave me an apologetic smile, "Their relationship is toxic and I'm getting tired of seeing Jacob get his hopes up when there is none."

"And what do you expect me to do about it?" I hissed softly, "If you didn't notice at the bonfire Quil, Jake was glued to Bella's side almost the entire time and was always giving her puppy dog eyes."

"You just need to know that truth about what's going on. I expected Jake to tell you but I don't want to see you that upset ever again, Aerie."

"Thank you, Quil, truly," I smiled, "But I think I will be alright.

He nodded, but there was still sadness in his eyes as he looked at me. I opened the door of his car and climbed out in the bitter cold air that bit at my lips and cheeks.

"I'll drop by your house around noon for our walk, alright?" Quil called out through the car window.

I nodded my head as he gave me one last grin before pulling out of the driveway and driving down the street. I smiled softly to myself as I unlocked the deadbolt and door, walking into the warmth of my house. I had been expecting everyone in the house to be asleep, considering that it was going on four in the morning. But no, I walked into the living room to see Carissa, Ren and Ansel all sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Well, look who decided to finally come home," Ren sneered, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he caught the smell of werewolf on me.

Ansel glared at him, a sharp hiss slicing through the silence in the room.

"If you're going to be an asshole, than I suggest you go to bed, Ren," Carissa snapped, her dark green eyes narrowed at him. Ren rolled his eyes but stayed in his spot on the couch, focusing on whatever show they had been watching before I walked into the room.

"So how was the bonfire?" My best friend asked excitedly, getting up from the couch and pulling me to sit down next to her.

I grinned. "It was a lot of fun. I have never seen teenage boys eat that much food.

"Did anything happen with you-know-who?" She whispered, glancing at Ren from the corner of her eye. Of course both of the boys heard us, Ren glared at the two of us while Ansel gave us a very amused smirk.

"Sort of," I shrugged, "He brought Bella Swan with him though so we only talked for a moment and it wasn't exactly a pleasant conversation."

"Of course he did," Ren barked out a laugh. I flinched while Carissa glared.

"Enough Ren," Ansel snapped, getting up from his seat and glaring at his best friend, "I am so sick and tired of hearing you bitch about how my sister

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" Ren snapped, "The only girl that I care about doesn't notice any of the things that I do for her. All she cares about is a moronic dog who is panting after a human!"

I widened my eyes at the statement of Ren caring about me, opening my mouth to respond but Carissa shook her head at me so I closed it again.

"I don't know. Maybe grow a pair?"

Ren jumped up from his chair after An said that and shoved my brother as hard as he could, thus sending Ansel flying into the wall with a loud thud. Carissa and I jumped up from the couch. Carissa practically tackled Ren to the other wall. His dark brown eyes are turned gold and he bared his canines at her, trying to snap at her face. I hurried to Ansel's side, helping to his feet and sighing with relief when I saw that he was alright.

I glared at Ren, taking a step forward. Anger was rolling through my body in waves causing my body to start to shake and my vision to turn red.

"Let him go, Rissa," I growled.

Carissa gave me a skeptical look as Ren continued to snap at her. "Are you sure about that?"

"Completely."

My beta nodded her head, letting Ren go but looked ready to grab him again if need be. I did not waste any time. I marched right up to Ren and slapped him with my claws out, leaving three identical cuts on his cheek. He looked at me in shock as the blood started to drip down his cheek.

"Never again," I growled, taking a step forward, making Ren have to push his back against the wall again. I pressed one of my claws to his throat, putting just enough pressure on it so that it was on the brink of breaking the skin, "You will _never_ touch my brother again. I have warned you before about being stupid and letting your temper get the better of you. You, Ren Michaels, are one mistake away from being exiled from this pack," I growled, "And than what are you going to have? Nothing. You can't go home, you will have no friends, no family to care for you so I suggest you choose your next move _very _carefully because I will be watching and not time I will not be as kind."

Ren glared at me, silently, his jaw locking in place before he nodded and made his way to the staircase just everyone heard the front door open.

"Whoa, what the hell happened here?" A voice said from behind us. An, Carissa and I all looked over our shoulders to see Calypso standing in the entrance of the living room. Her eyes widened even more as Ren pushed past her and she caught sight of the scratches on his face. She looked back at the three of us.

"Do I even want to know what just happened?"

"Hopefully not," Ansel muttered.

"Would you guys stop making so much fucking racket?" Shay shouted as he came down the stairs, wearing nothing but a pair of gray sweatpants and his ink black hair standing up in every which direction with Calla and Bryn right behind him with confusion and curiosity in their eyes, "Some of us are trying to fucking sleep here."

He smirked as soon as he caught sight of Cal and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in? Are you just getting home? Naughty girl."

Cal glared at him. "That's none of your business."

"It's the whole pack's business exactly, my dear," He grinned like the Cheshire Cat as he joined the rest of us in the living room, "Did you and Seth do the dirty tonight? I want details."

"Shay," Ansel groaned, rolling his eyes, "Enough. We don't need there to be another fight amongst ourselves."

"Why don't you go to hell?" Cal snapped, "Or better yet, go make out with your girlfriend. Oh wait, I forgot you're going to be alone forever."

"Little bitch," Shay growled, taking a step forward while Cal smirked at him.

"Shay!" Carissa growled, stopping him in his tracks.

"Who got into a fight?" Calla yawned

"Aeriol and Ren," Carissa explained, "It's a long story."

"Well, we're all awake so why don't you just tell us now?" Shay rolled his eyes.

"Later," I replied, taking a seat on the couch again. Ansel sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I leaned against my brother's shoulder, closing my eyes and finally allowing the exhaustion overtake my body until I was fast asleep.

* * *

I opened my eyes to what felt like a moment later to see that the living room was filled with afternoon light coming from the windows along with the members of my pack scattered, either on the floor or the couch, still fast asleep. There was a sudden knock on the front door, causing me to jump. Ansel, who had been sleeping next to me, yawned, stretching before falling back asleep.

I ran my fingers through my now knotted dark gold hair, getting up from the couch and making my way to the front door. I opened it to see Quil, standing on the doorway with bags under his eyes and his hair was a complete mess. His face spread out into a cheerful grin when he saw that I had opened the door.

"Are you ready to go for our walk?" He smirked and I giggled.

"Of course," I smirked, glancing over my shoulder to my still sleeping pack before grabbing my jacket on the coat hanger and closing the door behind me.

**I know this chapter wasn't very action packed but I promise the next chapter will be, so please leave a review and I will hopefully update tomorrow or on Saturday :D Don't forget to review ;)I hope none of you think that Aeriol attacking Ren was too harsh, but it helped get the point across, at least a little bit. Also there are a few times I may say An, that is just a nickname that Aerie has for her brother :) All of the other pack members call him that occasionally too :D Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and review review review :D**

**Love, **

**Owly**


	17. At First Sight

**Aww thank you for all of the people that have review this story :D It makes me happy to see that people are enjoying the story so far and want to continue reading it :D Also keep the reviews coming because I am hoping to get over 50 soon and than eventually 100 or more. I love you all with all my heart and I hope you enjoy the chapter :D**

**Godisgood3- Something like that is going to happen but you'll just have to read the chapter to find out ;) Thank you so much of reviewing, you reviews always make my day :D**

**ironmctoni- Aww thank you so much :D I am glad you think so and thank you for reviewing :D**

**Viren96- Thank you so much! It makes me happy to hear you say that :D Oh yes I am xD I love/hate her. I like her more in Breaking Dawn because she can actually protect herself but I don't think that Jacob should have imprinted on her daughter though :P Aww thank you :3 I love to give my characters interesting names, it makes them more unique in my ****opinion. Thank you so much for reviewing by the way :D**

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

"So are you going to tell me why you decided to kidnap me from my pack?" I teased Quil, nudging him with my shoulder but he barely moved.

"Kidnap is such a strong word," Quil chuckled as he kicked a pebble, sending it flying into the waves as they crashed into the shore. Ice cold water consuming in hungrily before washing further up the shore missing our bare feet. "I feel like temporarily borrow is more fitting."

"That sounds so much better," I muttered sarcastically making Quil chuckle again.

"Oh come on, having me as company can't be that bad," This time Quil nudged me with his shoulder and almost sent me falling into the water. I was barely to catch myself from landing face first in the sand.

"You're right, you're must worse," I teased, wiping the sand off of my hands.

The rest of our walk was lighthearted, joking around with each other by throwing handfuls of sand or kicking water at each other when it washed over our feet, ending with the both of us having water soaked jeans. I shivered as a strong breeze of wind went by us, chilling me to the very bone but Quil was unaffected.

Perks of being a werewolf, they were always warm.

I wished I could have saved the same for werecats but that was one of the few differences between our kind.

"You should have brought a jacket," Quil said in a teasing tone, smirking down at me.

"I'm sorry if I thought my sweater would be enough," I answered sarcastically, continuing to shiver.

He chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and I could instantly tell a difference. It was standing next to the sun, I was surprised that my wool sweater didn't catch on fire from all of the heat emitting from his body.

"Hey Aerie," Quil whispered, suddenly stopping.

I looked up at him curiously. "Yeah?"

"Please don't get mad," He whispered, placing his hands on both of my arms.

I took a small step back as Quil leaned his face closer to mine, looking at him with guarded hazel eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?" I hissed sharply.

"I just want to try something," He whispered, "Just stay still alright?" Not even giving me time to nod my head before he pressed his lips against mine. I widened my eyes in shock. The first thought that ran through my mind was how hot his skin was pressed against mine. It felt like someone was placing an iron against my skin, it was unpleasant but not enough to make to make me cry out in pain.

As his lips continued to press against mine, there was uncomfortable tug that came from the bottom of my stomach. It made me feel like I was on the verge of being sick. It just felt wrong, like Quil wasn't the person that was supposed to be on the beach, kissing me.

Jacob's face replaced Quil's and heat spread all throughout my body just at the thought of Jacob touching and pressing his lips against mine.

Quil pulled away and we looked into each other eyes before he uttered one word. "Weird."

I nodded my head. "Very."

"So I think we can agree to never do that," He laughed, running his fingers through his hair, his face was still a shade darker than his normal red-brown skin tone from him blushing.

"Agreed. We're still friends though right? This hasn't made anything awkward?"

"Of course not," He laughed, "We're still friends, Aerie, you have nothing to worry about."

I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Now what drove you in your right mind to kiss me?" I asked, as we continued our walk, wandering a little closer towards the water's edge and putting distance between the two of us.

"What are you afraid of me now, Aerie?" Quil burst out laughing. I had always loved his laugh when he found something to be truly amusing, "I promise that I don't have cooties."

"Cross your heart and hope to die?"

"Swear," He smirked back, holding out his pinkie which I wrapped my own around.

"So are you going to answer my question?"

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Quil," I said in an annoyed voice and he laughed.

He shrugged innocently, "I honestly thought I was going to feel something. I am tired of Jacob with his whole Bella bullshit and I thought made you and I-"

Quil's face turned darker as blushed as the realization hit me. He had thought he and I could have dated if either of us felt something.

I smiled gently, nudging his shoulder with mine. "Well it was worth a shot right?"

He barked out a laugh, "Yeah, it sure was."

"Jake doesn't deserve you, ya know," He whispered after a few moments of the both of us being silent as we walked further down the beach. I heard a young girl squeal with delight was another wave crashed on the shore.

"Mhmm," I muttered. I didn't want to utter a word for worry of bringing back memories of the bonfire the other night.

"I still can't believe he imprinted on you."

"What?" I stopped in my tracks,

Quil's eyes widened as he seemed to realize what he had just said. "I should not have said that."

"Well you can't take it back now so you might as well explain," I narrowed my eyes and he squirmed even more under my stare.

"I really can't Aerie, I am sorry but only Jacob can tell you."

I opened my mouth to say what bullshit that was. Why the hell did Jacob Black, of all people have to be the one to tell what an imprint was? But before I could get any words out, a woman's voice called down

"Hey Quil, Aerie!"

The two of us turned at the sound of the voice to see Emily Young sitting on the beach with a little girl beside her, building an impressive looking sand castle.

"Hey Emily!" I called back before hurrying to join her with Quil right behind me. I would sense that his body was relaxed again, now that my attention was not all him and this whole "imprint" thing. I was determined though and I was not going to forget.

"Aeriol, well aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Emily grinned. I couldn't help but smile back, kneeling into the sand when we reached them.

"It's nice to see you too, Emily. Who is this pretty girl?"

I smiled at the little girl, who couldn't be any older than two years and was one of the most adorable babies that I had ever seen. She had the trademark Quileute red-brown skin, sleek raven-black haired that was pulled into a ponytail. She smiled back at me shyly and whispered a soft, "Hello."

"This is Claire," She gushed, smiling with love and adoration, "She is my niece from the Makah reservation. She and my sister are visiting for a few days and I decided to bring Claire to the beach to have some fun."

"Nothing wrong with that," I laughed, glancing over my shoulder to see that Quil was still standing up, "Why don't you join us, Quil?"

The oversized teenager sat down on the ground, meeting eyes with Claire for a mere second and his whole body froze before he started to shake. I looked at him in confusion but Emily seemed to know what was going on.

"Oh my god," Emily whispered in shock, staring at Quil with wide black eyes and picking her niece up from the ground. She took a few steps back, hugging Claire to her like she was never going to let the girl put her feet on the ground again. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. I looked back at Quil to see him looking at Claire with wonder in his black eyes.

The only way for me to describe the look was if he was a blind man seeing that sun for the very first time and that the sun was this little girl.

"You didn't," Emily hissed, her arms tightening even more while Claire wiggled in her aunt's grip, her chubby arms reaching out to touch Quil.

Quil blinked before looking at the three of us in shock.

"Emily, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to-" He reached out to touch Emily's arm reassuringly but she flinched away from him and tried to make her way back up the beach towards her house. Claire started to cry and beat at her aunt's shoulders with her little fists and reaching out for Quil.

A small growl came form Quil's chest as he took a step towards Emily who still had her back turned to him.

"Quil!" I exclaimed, only to be echoed by a much more masculine voice. And sure enough, Jacob was running down the beach, wearing only jean cutoffs and no shirt, yet again. My cheeks flushed as I glanced at his muscles and bit the inside of my cheek while I commanded myself to get a hold of myself.

_There is no controlling yourself when someone like that is around_, A soft voice whispered in my mind.

Jake grabbed his best friend by the arm and started to pull him in the opposite direction of Emily and Claire, which only caused Quil to fight against his grip, deeper growls coming from his chest. He wasn't strong to break away from Jake though, who had an iron grip.

"Aerie," I jumped a little at the sound of my name, looking to see that Jacob was staring at me.

"Would you mind seeing that Emily and Claire got home alright?" He asked.

I blinked before jumping to my feet, "Yeah of course."

"Thank you," He grinned softly at me, making my heart skip a beat as I turned around to sprint after Emily, with my luck she was probably halfway home by now.

"Oh Aeriol?"

I turned around to look back at Jake. "Yeah?"

"You and I need to have a little talk later, alright?"

Without waiting for me to reply, Jacob dragged Quil the rest of the way into the forest, leaving me speechless.

**A little bit of a cliffy ;) So basically Aeriol has witnessed Quil imprinting on Claire and I know a lot of you thought Quil and Aerie would be cute together which was why I put the kissing scene in here and it ended with them thinking it was just too weird. I don't want any of you to think all of the male characters are going to fall for Aeriol because she and Jacob are soul mates. I don't want to give anything away though. The next chapter will be up soon, it may be a few days because I have finals week and I need to focus on that but than it is Christmas break and I will have more time to write as well as update :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**

**Love,**

**Owly**


	18. Redemption

**Can I just say how sorry I am for taking so freaking long to update? :( School was annoying and I had to study for all of my finals but I am officially done for winter break (perks of being in college ;)) Anyway, thank you for the 6 reviews :D You are all amazing and I hope that you enjoy this chapter :D I had fun writing it and I am going to immediately start working on the next chapter. I should be able to update more frequently but I still have to work and I am going to be spending time with family and friends, but it shouldn't take as soon next time :D**

**Dawolfpack- Aww thank you for reviewing :D Yes I am trying to stay close to the plot line from Eclipse while adding my own little things into it. I personally love Quil and Claire together so I had to add that part in the story :)**

**Viren96- Aww thank you :D And thank you so recommending this story to your friends :D That makes me so happy. And yes, I was planning for ****the kiss not to work out, since Claire is Quil's imprint and Aerie is Jacob's :) I hope you enjoy this chapter though :D  
**

**Godisgood3- Thank you for reviewing :D I hope you like this chapter, Jacob does explain a lot of what has been going on to Aeriol :D **

**Guest- Thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**Guest- Thank you for reviewing :)**

**PokemenLoverXD96- Aww thank you so much :D**

**Enjoy the next chapter and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**

**It not only makes the story better but the chapters come faster ;)**

I hadn't been able to catch up to Emily and Claire from the beach so I decided to just head to her house. Jogging the whole way until I reached Sam and Emily's short gravel driveway, slowing down to a walk and climbing up the porch steps. I didn't even bother knocking on the door, opening it and making my way into the living room of the house.

"Emily," I called out, feeling a small amount of panic seeing that the living room was completely empty. There was a moment of silence before Emily called out.

"In the kitchen, Aerie."

I breathed a soft sigh of relief, moving into the kitchen to see Emily leaning against the counter while her niece sat in her baby chair at the table with all the wolves sitting around her except for Quil, Jacob and Sam. All of the boys had stern looks on their faces, the tension so thick that someone could have cut through it with a knife.

"Something smells good," I smiled softly at Emily. She smiled back at me although it didn't reach her dark eyes before the timer on the oven went off. She spun around, opening the oven door and pulling out fresh cookies. Emily quickly scraped them off the pan and onto a plate, before placing it in the middle of the kitchen table.

"Here you go, you guys," She said, a small smile on her face.

I gasped at how fast all of the men attacked the plate. It was like them hadn't eaten anything in a month.

"Leave some of me," I whined, flicking Jared on the shoulder, trying to ease some of the tension that was in the room. He grinned and shrugged innocently.

"First come, first serve, kitty cat," He teased back with his mouth full of chocolate chip cookie, ruffling my hair with his hand. I glared at him at the sound of a yet another nickname.

Jared reached for another cookie and was about to take a bite out of it when I grabbed it from his hand.

"Hey!" He yelled.

"Too slow," I giggled, taking a bite and moving into the kitchen with Emily, who was now cleaning all of the dishes that she had used to make the cookies.

"You okay?" I whispered softly.

"I'd really rather not talk about it, right now," Emily whispered back. "No offense, Aerie, but things just got really complicated.

"Maybe I can help."

"You really can't, Aeriol, so please just leave it," She said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Just tell me what happened with Quil and Claire at the beach," I asked, "I saw the way he was looking at her. It was like he had never freaking seen the sun before. That can't be normal."

Emily sighed, running her fingers through her night black hair, "I really shouldn't say. Jacob should be the one telling you all of this."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why does Jacob have to tell me? Why not you?"

"Because-" Emily started to speak when the back door to the kitchen banged open.

I walked back out of the kitchen to where all of the guys were seated at the table to see that Jacob, Quil and Sam had joined the others. Quil looked better, he had stopped shaking but he kept glancing at Claire with an adoring stare. As soon as he walked into the room, Sam joined Emily's side, kissing her on the cheek before smiling at me.

I looked over at Jacob to see him staring directly at me, with a blank look on his face.

"Can we talk?" Jacob mouthed to me.

I nodded my head, silently, following him out of the house. Quil gave me a concerned look before going back to staring at Claire.

"You kissed Quil," Jake growled the moment we walked outside, the fury that I saw in his eyes made them look like black fire.

Oh fuck me.

"How did you know that?"

"The whole pack share each other's thoughts, everything that you think about the pack will see and feel all of your emotions. It's the one of the things that most of us hate about being a shape shifter."

"You've lost me," My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

"To put it simply, I saw everything that happened on the beach."

"So you must have seen that we both agreed to never kiss each other again and that we decided to just be friends.

"It doesn't make it right though," He mumbled.

"And why is that, Jacob?" I snapped. I was starting to get annoyed.

"Because you are _mine_," He growled, _"_It just took longer for me to realize it but you and I were meant for each other, Aeriol."

"I'm yours?" I barked out a laugh. "Since when, Jacob? Please enlighten me."

"Since I imprinted on you."

He said it so simply, like I was supposed to understand what the hell he was talking about but I was so lost.

"You people keep saying that word, imprint or imprinted," I snarled, "But I don't even know what the hell it means! I've asked Quil and Emily but they say that you are the only one that can tell me. So tell me, Jake because I am all ears."

Jake shifted uncomfortably under my glare before looking at me with puppy dog eyes that made my insides slowly start to melt but I kept my glare. I didn't want him to know how easily he was able to manipulate me just by giving a simple look. He eventually sighed and took hold of my hand, sending an electric shock through my body.

"I should have told you so long ago," He whispered, leaning closer to me as if he was about to kiss me, "The moment I first saw you I should have told you but I was so angry."

"Why?"

"Because I was convinced that you were here to ruin my life and what I had with Bella but it's getting to be too painful. Being away from you, constantly fighting all of these feelings that I have for you while I try to convince myself that Bella is the only one for me, that I love her and not you."

"Great way to compliment a girl, Jake," I growled, my upper lip curling over my teeth, "Real nice."

I took a step back towards the house, completely done with the conversation but Jacob was quick on his feet, quicker than me and was already standing in front of me, blocking the only way to the porch steps. I glared at him while Jacob raised his hands, trying to show that he was no threat.

"I'm not finished yet," He said, giving me a small smile.

"Go screw yourself."

"Only if you're in the bed with me," Jake smirked cheekily at me while I debated whether or not to punch him in his face.

"Will you just get to the point?" I snapped, "You were the one that wanted to talk and you've hardly said a word since we came out here."

"You haven't given me a chance to yet."

"Well now I am, so talk."

"So impatient."

"Jacob," I gave him my best annoyed look only for him to keep smiling at me. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"You know how Quil couldn't stop staring at Claire while you guys were at the beach?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, it was like he was a blind man looking at the sun for the first time. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything actually," Jake said, "Because he imprinted on her, Aeriol, just like I imprinted on you, like I said before."

"I keep hearing that word, 'imprint' or 'imprinted'," I snapped in annoyance, "But none of you seem to realize that I don't have a fucking clue what that even is!"

Jacob moved closer to me, taking my hand in his. I felt a sharp tug at my heart as we stared at each other for what felt like an eternity before he moved away, sitting on the first step of Sam and Emily's porch.

"Do you believe in true love Aeriol?" Jake whispered.

"No," I sighed, looking away from him. I thought I saw him flinch a little from the corner of my eye, "True love is rare for werecats. From where I am from, the Council chooses who your mate will be based on who is the strongest and most likely to birth stronger cubs. Some werecats grow to eventually love their mates but it does not happen often," I replied sadly, looking down at my hands. Was that what the rest of my pack was destined for? Their names placed into some computer and given some mate based on calculations and data. It made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Werewolves do," Jacob said, looking at the sun that was starting to set over the trees, the sky turning different shades of orange and red making it look as though the trees were on fire, "That's what imprint does, it makes us find the one who is made perfectly for us. But it's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like gravity moves suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does. You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a friend, or a lover."

Jake's russet colored skin turned a shade darker when he said the last word before looking at me again. His eyes studied the expression on my face, looking for anything but I was sure that my face was blank. I was in complete shock.

"And you said that you imprinted on me?" I finally whispered and Jacob let out a large sigh. I hadn't realized he had been holding his breath.

He nodded.

"But you still love Bella?"

"Yes, but it is coming to be too painful to be away from you, actual physical pain," Jake spoke, "Every time I fall asleep I dream about you. You can ask all of the guys and Leah, you are the only thing that ever crossed my mind."

"Was that supposed to sound romantic?" I teased, smirking. "Are you expecting me to swoon all over you now?"

"It depends," He smirked back, "Did it work?"

"Maybe just a little."

He grinned back at me, "I know bringing Bella to the bonfire made you upset. I hated seeing you with Quil. I was so tempted to rip him limb form limb, even if he was my pack member. I know that I had screwed up so far but I want to make it up to you."

"And what exactly are you suggesting on how you are going to do that, Jacob Black?" I smirked.

"I want to take you out on a date," He announced, "I want to get to know the girl that I imprinted on."

"You may not like everything you learn."

"Isn't that what love is?" He whispered, leaning closer until his lips were just barely brushing mine. He smirked when he heard my breathing hitch, "Loving each other even for each other's flaws."

"One date, Jacob Black," I purred, biting my lip. "Let's just hope that everything goes in your favor."

"No pressure," He chuckled, looking at me with his smoldering black eyes that I could look into forever. My face flushed and I quickly looked at the ground.

"None at all," I smirked back.

**So Aerie finally knows about the imprint :D Yay! And she and Jacob are going to go on their first date in the next chapter but they may run into an unexpected person, leave your guess in a review and I will give you a plushie of your favorite were cat or werewolf :D Tell me what you think, reviews make the story better and the chapters come faster ;)**

**Love you all,**

**Owly **


	19. Encounters

**Thank you for all of the reviews :D It made me so happy to see that I got 6 reviews :3 You are all amazing and I am so happy that you enjoyed the chapter, it was fun to write and this chapter was fun to write as well :D **

**This chapter is very long but there is a reason for that is well it's Aerie and Jacob's first date ;) But anyway I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review and I promise I will try to update as soon as I can :))**

**Viren96- Aww thank you and I am glad you liked the chapter so much :D I hope you enjoy this one as well :))**

**SupernaturalGirl51799- Hahaha xD If the Council matched Bella and Aeriol together I don't think one of them would survive very long xD I'll have to explain the were cats mating in more detail later and there will be other problems that involve that, sort of thing but anyway, humans aren't included in the mating system with the were cats since at Lakewood Row, humans don't know they exist. Thank you for reviewing :D**

**Guest- Thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**Hiddenamoungbooks- Nope, you got his name right :D One of your guesses is right but you'll have to read the chapter to figure out which one ;) Thank you for reviewing :D**

**Alexreeder17- Your close ;) Thank you for reviewing :D And I hope you enjoy this new chapter :))**

**Godisgood3- Aww thank you :D I am so happy that you loved the chapter so much :D And aww thank you, I love it too :)) I found it and immediately loved it. It's exactly how I picture all of the were cats' eyes to look when they are angry or close to shifting :))**

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

"Well don't you look pretty," Ansel grinned from my doorway. I smiled back at the reflection of him from my full-length mirror just as I finished curling my hair into pretty beach waves. I had kept my make up simple, just a light blush, mascara and gold hues of eye shadow while my outfit was a jean shirt with a white skirt that went mid thigh with black polka dots. I tied the whole outfit together with a simple pair of black ballet flats. Jacob had asked me out on a date yesterday, leaving with never ending butterflies in my stomach.

All of the girls had helped me choose out an outfit, giving advice on what looked good for a first date and what didn't. If I didn't have any of them, I am sure I would have walked out of the house wearing jeans and a t-shirt. I'm sure Ansel wouldn't have minded that though.

"Thanks An," I smiled, turning around to face my brother, my cheeks heating up in embarrassment, "You don't think it's too much?"

"Of course not, you're perfect Aer. I am sure Jacob won't be able to keep his hands off of you," He chuckled, "And if he does anything funny, don't be afraid to tell me. I am sure Shay would be more than happy to help me rip Jacob apart."

I gave him a stern look and he shrugged innocently.

"What? I can't be a protective brother?"

I rolled my eyes earning a chuckle from Ansel before he placed a slobbery kiss on my cheek, on purpose, easily dodging when I tried to smack his shoulder. Grabbing a pillow from my bed, I chucked it across the room but my twin was able to catch it single handedly.

"So feisty," He chuckled, "Jacob sure has his work cut out for him."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying that you're independent," He laughed, tossing the pillow back on my bed. "It's a good thing though."

I laughed back at my brother, rolling my eyes before turning back to the mirror. I put a few last touches to my hair and simple studs in my ears before whispering the one question that had been at the back of my mind for over two days now, "How is Ren?"

Ansel's bright blue eyes narrowed, turning a shade darker. There was sadness in my brother's eyes but it was hidden behind all of the anger he felt towards his best friend. After Ren had shoved Ansel into the wall and my leaving three cuts on his cheek, Ren had hardly come out of his room.

The only time I had seen him it was only for a moment. I had fallen asleep on the couch and was coming upstairs to go and sleep in my bed when I almost bumped my face into his chest. I had looked up in surprise to see Ren glaring at me with his dark brown almond shaped eyes. His upper lip had curled in disgust at the sight of me, a growl in his chest. I noted that the three cuts that I had left on his cheek had healed, leaving silver colored scars and that surprisingly stood out against his pale skin.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, but Ren had snarled at me and the words immediately froze in my throat, nothing but air coming out. Ren had given me one final glare before going back into his room and shutting the door.

"I could give two shits about Ren right now," Ansel snarled, breaking me out of my daydream.

"Like it not, An, Ren is your best friend and you can't stay mad at him forever," I whispered.

"I can sure as hell try."

I sighed in defeat; seeing that there was no way that I would be able to change my brother's mind at least right now. I remembered how angry I had been with Ren for shoving Ansel but I hated that my pack members weren't talking to each other, especially since Ansel and Ren being so close. They were like brothers and I prayed that that bond would be able mended but as of now it looked as though only time would tell.

I gave Ansel a sad glance when there was a solid knock of the front door. My heart immediately went into overdrive as I thought about who was on the other side of that door. Ansel grinned mischievously, his bright blue eyes twinkling at me before he sprinted out of my room.

"An, wait!" I called after him but it was too late. He partially leaped down the flight of stairs and opened the front door.

"Hey Jake," I heard Ansel say cheerily and I sighed, at least he was being nice.

"Hey, Ansel right?" Jake replied. I smiled a little, he sounded just as nervous as I was.

"Yeah."

I laughed to myself as I imagined the grin on Ansel's face and how uncomfortable Jacob must feel under my brother's electric blue stare. I hurried out of my bedroom, grabbing my purse into the hallway. I passed the closed door of Ren's bedroom but hurrying down the stairs to see an anxious looking Jacob while Ansel grinned at him.

Shay had joined them, leaning against the doorway that lead into the living room. He grinned just like Ansel when he saw me, "Well don't you look nice. Do you mind sharing, Jacob? I don't think you can handle a girl like Aeriol all on your own."

Jake glared at Shay as he started to shake, "I think I can manage, thanks."

"Enough, Shay," I said and gave him a warning look. Shay shrugged, raising his hands to his shoulders to make him look innocent.

"Just asking," He smirked before laughing and going back into the living room. I turned back to look at Jacob, my jaw almost dropping once I saw how handsome he looked. Not that he wasn't handsome before but now he looked as though he was a fragment of my imagination in his white button up shirt, black pants and a black tie.

Jacob smiled at me, his eyes widened a little. "You look – just.. wow."

I laughed, blushing. "Thank you. You

"Okay I don't think I need to hear any more of this," Ansel chuckled, ushering us out the door, "Have fun and I expect you to have my sister home by midnight, Jacob."

"Of course."

Ansel smirked as he laughed again. "Good, I'm glad we are on the same page."

"Go inside, An," I rolled my eyes.

"Love you sis," He winked, "Have fun." And with that, he shut the door but I had a feeling the whole pack was peeking from behind the curtains, eager to get a front row seat.

Jake chuckled, leading the way down the driveway to his red 1986 Rabbit Volkswagen. He opened the door for me and I grinned at him.

"Like a true gentlemen," I said as I climbed inside and Jake chuckled at me before climbing into the driver's side, pulling out of the driveway and onto the way road.

"You seem nervous," Jacob mused after ten minutes of complete silence of driving. It must have been driving him insane as I glanced at how tightly he was holding the steering wheel. His knuckles are white as bone.

"And what if I am?" I whispered softly, glancing out the window at all of the endless green, the grass, the leaves and the moss that clung heavily on the trunks of the trees. It was the only thing that was keeping me calm. I had a feeling if I looked at the werewolf sitting beside me, I would start hyperventilating.

In all honestly, I was more than nervous but that seemed like the best description for the unnerving amount of butterflies that were fluttering around in my stomach. It was starting to make me feel nauseous and the last thing I wanted to do was throw up in Jacob's Rabbit. That would be an interesting way to start our first date not to mention mortifying.

He chuckled. "What? Are you afraid of the big, bad wolf? Don't worry I don't bite."

Jake winked at me and I laughed. He grinned, not one of his small smirks but a full smile that could have could put the grumpiest person in the entire world in the best of moods.

"You have a cute laugh," He murmured, it was barely intelligible.

I looked at him curiously. "You like my laugh?"

Jake's eyes widened as he looked at the road and his russet colored skin turned darker as he blushed. "You weren't meant to hear that."

That only caused me to laugh harder.

"Well if it makes you feel any better I love it when you smile, not one of your smirks, the ones that light up your whole face."

Jacob gave me another one of his full smiles and we drove in comfortable silence until we reached Port Angeles. We drove among the streets until he finally found a parking spot about a block from the restaurant. Once Jake had put the car in park, I climbed out. I was only standing on the sidewalk for two seconds when someone whistled from behind me.

"How you doing baby?" A man grinned, showing his yellowed teeth and three gray hairs were combed over his rather large bald spot. My nose wrinkled in disgust when the scent of stale booze came off out him. He took a step closer, but it was one step too many. Suddenly, a very warm arm wrapped around my waist, Jacob pulling me closer to his side as he glared at the man who immediately scampered off down an alley.

"You okay?" Jake whispered, he didn't remove his hand from around my waist as we walked in the direction of the restaurant.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

We reached the restaurant in less than five minutes and I was already shaking a little from the cold. I was slightly annoyed since the weatherman had said that the weather was going to be warm and sunny but it was quite the opposite. It was overcast, the clouds darkening as though it was going to rain. Jacob pulled me into the restaurant and I only got to glance at the name that was printed on the front window.

_"Bella Italia"_ I read in cursive script but I couldn't be quite sure.

Once inside the restaurant, the smell of pasta and other Italian food made my mouth water while Jacob spoke to the pretty dark haired hostess at the front booth. She nodded her head, grabbing a pair of menus and leading us to one of the tables in the very back of the restaurant.

"Your waiter will be right with you," She grinned. I noticed how she only stared at Jacob when she said this and how she eyed the muscles in his arms, which could be clearly seen through his shirt. I bit my tongue to keep from hissing at her.

"Thank you," Jacob smiled at her and I was surprised the girl didn't faint right there.

"Your welcome," She whispered, still standing by our table, looking at Jake with awe. I bit the inside of my cheek and counted to ten in my head. She was still standing there and my patience was beginning to wear thin.

"You can go now," I finally snapped at the girl, she looked at me with wide blue eyes before hurrying back to her hostess stand.

_Good riddance_, I snarled in my mind.

Jake chuckled. "A little jealous, are we?"

"Shut up."

He grinned cheekily at me while I glared, a small smirk playing at the corners of my lips.

"Okay fine," I sighed, "Maybe I was a little jealous."

"Good thing she isn't my type than."

"And what exactly is your type?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I used to like brunettes but I've got my eye on this one girl who has dark gold hair and these memorizing hazel eyes," He whispered, his smiled widened as he saw as I looked at him in shock before blushing.

I was about to answer when our waitress walked up to our table.

"Hello," She smiled, she had multiple piercings in her ears and tattoos running up and down both of her arms. Her hair was pitch black and cut into a pixie style and her makeup was black eye shadow, black eyeliner and red lipstick. Not exactly someone I would picture working in a Italian restaurant, "My name is Imogen,

Jacob waved his hand to me. "Ladies, first."

"Um I'll have the chicken fettuccine alfredo with a water please," I smiled. Imogen nodded her head and turned

"And what can I get for you handsome?" She smiled sweetly at Jacob.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'll have the same as her," Jacob told her, glancing at her briefly but looking back at me. Our waitress gave a small huff before turning back and heading towards the kitchen to place our order.

Jacob leaned forward slightly, the smell of pine and spice becoming overwhelming.

"I was hoping to ask you a few questions," He said softly, "If that's aright with you."

I nodded. "Of course."

"What's your favorite color?"

I grinned. "Green. What about yours?"

"Blue. Favorite movie?"

"Grease," I laughed, "It's my guilty pleasure."

"You like musicals?"

"Of course and Grease is a classic, at least to me and Danny Zuko was my very first crush that I had as a child."

Jacob burst out laughing, causing partially the whole restaurant to turn around and look at us.

"What about you?" I asked, "What's your favorite movie?"

"I don't have one," He shrugged. "Where were you and your brother born?"

"Albuquerque, New Mexico, Lakewood Run is not far from there," I answered quickly, "What do you mean you don't have a favorite movie? That should be a crime all by itself."

"I just don't have one, is it really that bad?" He chuckled, clearly amused by my reaction.

"Yes," I exclaimed, "But I don't believe you."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. You have to have at least one and you are not allowed to ask me any other questions until you tell me."

Jacob rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Okay if you really must know it's The Breakfast Club."

"See? Was that really so hard?"

"Yes," He mumbled, pouting and I laughed. Our waitress came back to our table than, placing our drinks in front of us before leaving to wait more tables.

"So what's it like to be a were cat?" Jacob asked.

"What's it like to be a werewolf?" I asked, before shrugging, "That's hard to describe. I have been a were cat since birth. The first time I shifted I was only a few months old but as Ansel and I got older our parents taught us how to control it, among other things."

I could tell that I had captured his interest.

"Like what?"

"You knew that my parents were both Alphas right?" I asked and Jacob shook his head, "Well they were, at least my father was by birthright. My mother didn't become Alpha female until she and my father were mated," I was speaking in hushed tones, worried that anyone could eavesdrop on us and I was sure that he could hear me, "When Ansel and I were born, my father wasn't exactly excited. You see, whatever offspring my parents brought into the world would automatically have a title to their own pack when they turned sixteen. I was born first, instead of Ansel like my father wanted, and thus giving me the right as Alpha. Things got tense after that. My father blamed my mother until she had enough. She left our family when Ansel and I were only eight and I haven't seen or spoken to her since."

"How old are you?" Jacob whispered.

"Same age as you," I answered, "Seventeen but I won't get much older than this at least for awhile."

"What? Do you not age?"

"Sort of like that. Werecats are completely immortal but we come close. Our aging process is extremely quick when we are first born but slows down when we reach the age of five although we have the brain of teenager. It is tiresome to be stuck in such a small body when you know you are more capable of things," I explained, silently hoping that I wasn't freaking him out. "Our aging process grows a little faster than normal human but not abnormally so. It gets slower and slower as we get older until we hardly age at all. The oldest were cat I know is over nine hundred years old and he still looks like he is in his twenties. The only way we die is if we're killed, which isn't exactly easy, or we eventually die of old age."

_Please do not freak out,_ I prayed. _Please. _

"What about your parents?" Jacob asked quietly. "How old are they?"

I shrugged, biting my bottom lip. "Last time I checked, my father is well into his four hundreds while my mother was in her third three-hundreds before she left us."

"Holy shit," He gasped.

I laughed nervously. "I'm surprised you haven't run out the door yet."

His eyebrows scrunched together. "You really think I would?"

"Well, it is a lot to take in," I whispered, picking at a loose string on my napkin. "I did just kind of tell you that I am going to live for a _very _long time. That doesn't freak you out at all?"

"Nope," He smiled, "We're sort of in the same boat actually."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't age either," Jacob whispered, "Yeah all of us had a huge growth spurt but we don't age until we learn to control the phase and that isn't exactly easy to do. Once we master that, we are able to age again. And I don't really look like I'm seventeen, do I?"

No, he really didn't. Jacob could easily pass for a twenty-five year old if he wanted too.

"No," I laughed, "You really don't."

Our food arrived a moment later and my mouth watered just looking at it. I had realized how hungry I was. I eagerly took a bite out of my food and groaned at the flavor that erupted in my mouth. It was so delicious.

Jacob chuckled. "You like it?"

"Yes, it's amazing."

We ate the rest of our dinner in silence, too busy enjoying the food that was in front of us. Jacob finished his dinner in less than five minutes. I silently wondered where he put it all since he was all muscle. He even helped me finish my own dinner, finishing what little was left until the plate was completely clean.

Our waitress came back, smiling, "How was everything?"

"It was wonderful," Jacob smiled and she blushed.

"Would you like any dessert? Coffee maybe."

"No thank you. The check will be all."

The waitress nodded, frowning, clearly upset that we were leaving but I was getting tired of her making gooey eyes at Jacob. He paid the check and got up from the table.

"Ready?" He asked, grinning and I nodded my head. Jacob took my hand once I was out of the booth and led the way outside.

We walked out of the restaurant into the cold night air. I shivered at the icy air raised goose bumps on the surface of my skin.

"You didn't bring a jacket," Jake asked, worrying etching into his handsome features.

"I forgot it at home," I answered honestly.

Jake smirked, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "Well it's a good thing I'm here than."

"Jacob!"

Jake immediately stiffened at the sound of her voice.

"Bella," He said but his voice was strained. His muscles were tense against me and I could feel him starting to shake. I placed my hand on his arm and the shaking stopped. Bella had been running up to reach Jacob but she stopped short when she saw that I was standing next to him. Her brown eyes were full of a mix of hurt and shock with some angry hidden underneath.

"You," She whispered in shock and I smiled gently at her although I was tempted to growl.

"Me," I answered back.

"What is going on, Jake?"

"Can't you tell Bella?," He asked without a hint of humor in his voice, "I'm on a date."

The human's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to respond when someone else spoke up from behind her.

"Bella," A soft velvet called from further down the sidewalk.

"Over here, Edward," Bella called back over her shoulder before turning back to face us. There was something hidden in her large doe brown eyes, hurt, betrayal, angry, a mix of all of those emotions as she looked at me. My nostrils flared as I caught the sickly sweet scent that all of the vampires gave off, the rims of my eyes changed and my canines poked my bottom lip causing it to bleed but it healed almost instantly.

The leech looked just the rest of them, sickly pale but somehow still beautiful, at least to humans, with his godlike features and bronze colored hair. He was inhumanly looking that it surprised me that he and this human were standing side by side, holding hands.

"Hello Jacob," The leech nodded politely before turning his strange dark gold eyes to me.

"Edward," He replied curtly.

"I don't understand, Jake," Bella whimpered, "Why are you with her?"

"Her name is Aeriol," Jake snapped a little and Bella flinched at the tone of his voice. Edward glared at Jacob before hissing softly, "She's his imprint, love."

"You imprinted?" She whispered, "Why didn't you tell me? You said that you would always fight it if you imprinted."

I couldn't help but flinch a little at her statement or the pure look of hatred that was in her chocolate brown eyes as she looked at me.

"You've picked your side, Bella," Jake growled, glaring from her to Edward and than back again. He took my hand in his mine, his thumb drawing lazy circles on the inside of my wrist. It was the only thing keeping me calm and it seemed like it was affecting him in the same way.

Bella gave Jacob a pained look before Edward took hold her hand again, pulling her to his side. My nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought of being that close to a leech and having to deal with the smell, it would take Bella more than a few washes to get the stench out of her clothes. Edward smirked before turning back to his human.

"We should go inside, love," He whispered in her ear, looking, "We don't want to lose our table."

Bella nodded absentmindedly, allowing the bloodsucker to lead her into the restaurant but her eyes never left Jacob and I until the door closed behind her.

The whole drive back to La Push was silent. I could feel the anger coming off of Jacob in waves and he held the steering wheel even tighter in his hands that I was afraid it would break in his oversized hands.

Thirty minutes later, he pulled up to my driveway with the car still running and neither of us speaking. I sat in my seat for a few moments before doing something that I hoped I would not come to regret.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Jacob," I whispered, wishing that his hands would loosen on the steering wheel, "Thank you for the date. It was lovely."

I leaned towards him and pressed my lips gently against his cheek before climbing out without even glancing to see his reaction. I started walking to the front door of the house, eager to take a nice long shower and climb into my bed.

I ignored the sound of a car door slamming shut and walking towards my house until a warm hand grabbed my arm, spinning me around.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this," Jacob whispered looking down at me. "I'm sorry, Aerie."

"You have nothing to apologize for Jake. You didn't know that Bella and her boyfriend were going to be there."

"But still, I wanted to be this night about you and I," Jacob insisted looking at me with intensity in his dark eyes, "And it still can be."

"What are you talking about?" I whispered, my eyes widening as Jake leaned closer towards me. He looked at me with slight uncertainty before he pressed his warm lips against mine, turning my whole body to fire. I felt whole, complete with his lips pressed against him and knowing that I never wanted him to pull away. I pouted when Jake pulled away to get a breath of air.

"Better than Quil," He asked, a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

I barked out a laugh. "A million times better."

"Good," He growled before leaning to kiss me again.

Yeah, I could get used to this.

**And that's the chapter :D I hope you all enjoyed it, tell me what you think :D**

**If you leave a review, it will not only make the story better but the chapters will come faster ;)**

**Just a heads up the guy that ran into Aeriol and Jacob when they first got to Port Angeles is just a random character that I made up as I was writing this chapter. He is not important whatsoever and will not reappear. I just wanted to show Jacob being protective and it just turned into that so yeah :3 I hope you liked the chapter and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D **

**Also tell me what you thought of the encounter between Edward, Bella, Aerie and Jacob :D Leave it in a review :D**

**Love,**

**Owly**

**Love,**

**Owly**


	20. Deal Making

**This is going to be a quick author's note because I have to go eat dinner but thank you to all of the people that reviewed the last chapter. It warms my heart to know that you enjoyed it so much and I hope you enjoy this one as well. It's a short filler chapter but it's kind of important for what is going to happen next. To the people that pointed out the Bella seemed out of character, I meant for her to be that way and Edward will probably be the same way because I honestly don't like either of them. Bella is going to play a major antagonist in this story.**

**Anyway please enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**

I dreamt of kissing Jake that night but it went further than our lips, traveling down my neck to my collarbone, leaving a trail of fire until that was all I could feel in my body. Jake picked me up as if I weighed nothing, which it may have felt like at least to him, placing me on the counter top. I hadn't realized that we were in a kitchen but I didn't care. He kissed me again and I happily obliged, running my fingers through his short hair before wrapping my arms around his neck in a way to pull him closer.

Our chests were pressed together now and I had my legs wrapped around his waist, straddling him but I wanted there to be even less space between us. I grinned as I slipped Jacob's shirt over his head, marveling over his muscles. I let my fingers run over them, touching the front of his jeans and Jake shuddered in pleasure. I laughed before taking his shirt off the rest of the way, flinging it to the side of the room. I turned my glance back to Jake but it wasn't Jacob anymore. Instead Ren stood in Jacob's place, grinning as he leaned forward to press his lips to mine…

I screamed.

I jerked awake, my body covered in a cold sweat with my covers tangled in my legs. I looked up at the ceiling of my room, placing my hand on my heart to feel it beating uncontrollably in my chest.

_It was just a dream_, I thought to myself, _It doesn't mean anything. It was just a dream. _

Only when my heartbeat was back to normal did I climb out of my bed. There was lighter in my room by than, it couldn't be any later than six in the morning. Every else in the pack would be fast asleep, the latest I had ever seen any of them wake up was nine 'o'clock. We're all nocturnal.

I shivered when my feet touched the cold hardwood floor. It was almost summer but it was still freezing, I didn't understand it. I couldn't remember the last time I had seen the sun without a cloud in the sky. I hurried into my bathroom, not wanting the cold air to cling to my skin any longer than it should.

Turning the water on until it was scorching hot, I only climbed in when steam fogged the mirror. The water burned at first, erasing any trace of the cold out of my body. I tried to wash my hair and body was quickly as I could, knowing that someone was going to go without a hot shower today. I secretly hoped it would be Shay.

I turned off the water and dried my body with a towel before getting dressed in a black crop sweater that had white daisies on it with a pair of dark wash jeans and black combat boots. My long hair was still wet so I tied it into a simple messy high ponytail before going downstairs.

Looking at the clock it was only going on eight 'o'clock, I still had awhile before anyone else in the pack woke up so I moved to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Only we didn't have any food. We didn't even have a carton of milk. I grumbled a few cuss words under my breath before closing the fridge door again. It looked like I would have to make a trip to the grocery store all the way in Forks. I knew that I take a simple five-minute walk to the local general store in La Push but they didn't have everything we needed. I grabbed a jacket off a coat hook by the front door and the keys to a car that Shay had "borrowed" not long after we had first arrived here. I was pretty sure "borrowed" meant "stolen" to everyone but Shay. No one had come to reclaim it so I figured that it was not missed. Only Shay and I know how to drive a car, so it mostly sits in the driveway

I unlocked the doors to the silver Honda Accord, climbing into the driver's seat and turning the key in the ignition. It wasn't as hard to find the grocery store as I thought it was going to be. I just had to stay on the highway for a majorly of the time before getting off at the correct exit.

I pulled the car into a parking space before turning the car off. I made sure to lock the car before going inside. There was hardly any people in the store so it was quiet except for a few employees that were talking amongst themselves. I grabbed a shopping cart and weaved through the different aisles, grabbing items as I went. I was observing the different spaghetti sauces when the familiar sweet scent hit my nose. My canines pointed my bottom lip causing it to bleed. I licked over the cut just as it healed.

"Odd seeing you here since you don't even eat," I growled, turning around to face the leech. He looked the same, as he always would, deathly pale with bronze colored hair and his eyes that were a darker gold. I knew enough about vampires to know that the darker their eyes are, the thirstier they become.

"You look thirsty," I smirked, "If you looking for something to eat, I saw a nice, juicy looking deer on my way here."

"I don't think I've ever met someone that finds me as repulsive as you do," Edward Cullen chuckled lightly, "Besides a werewolf, of course."

"You're forgetting that I am a werecat," I spat, "My other form is built to rip you apart as well."

"I did not come here to fight with you, Aerie," Edward whispered, taking a step forward and I stiffened.

"Aeriol," I corrected him, I didn't want this leech calling me by my nickname. It sounded wrong coming from his lips.

The bloodsucker gave me a kind smile, "Aeriol than. I was hoping that you

"And why you I help you?"

"Because I can stop Bella from trying to get Jacob to fall in love with her again."

"What are you talking about?" I hissed sharply, narrowing my eyes at him, "I thought that Jacob doesn't care about Bella anymore."

"He doesn't but that doesn't mean Bella is going to stop from trying to ruin everything that you two have," Edward's jaw clenched tighter as he spoke. I wondered how it must feel for him, the girl that he loved endlessly was trailing after someone else. It was so selfish of her.

"Jacob loves you, Aeriol," Edward spoke again, "You're his imprint and unfortunately for Bella there is nothing that she can do to change that but she is going to try."

"And why do you need my help?" I asked.

"Bella had a visitor the other night," He said quickly, "It was one of our kind but no one in my family recognizes the scent, not even Carlisle. Bella convinced Jacob to come to her house to try and get a hold on the scent but I feel as though we need someone else's experience."

"And you thought of me?" I barked a laugh. "Do you believe that I can actually find this leech?"

Edward shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not but I figured it was worth a shot plus I know how much you care for Jacob and I know that you would do anything to be with him."

I narrowed my eyes at the leech and pursed my lips. Jake was at Bella's house right now, in her bedroom. I grinded my teeth together before forcing a smile on my face.

"You, my dear vampire, have got yourself a deal."

**I am sorry for this chapter being so short but like I said in the author's note above this is a filler chapter. So what did you all think? Leave your opinions in a review. I can't wait to see them :D Also I wish you all a Merry Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate :) Be safe and enjoy yourselves :D**

**Don't forget to review, they make the story better and the chapters will come faster ;)**

**Love,**

**Owly**


	21. An Unwelcome Visitor

**This is my Christmas present to all of you wonderful readers out there. I am sorry for the last chapter being so short but like I said it was just a filler chapter so you can get to the good stuff in this one :D I loved writing this chapter and I will admit that I had to rewrite it because it didn't feel right and I didn't think it was how Aeriol would act in that situation. But anyway enough of my yapping, there is the chapter :D I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review ;) And you to those who reviewed the last chapter, you both are so sweet :D**

**It makes the story better and it will make the next chapter come faster :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.**

I had a feeling that Jacob would be very upset with me when I showed up to Bella's house uninvited, at least by Bella. Edward had asked for my help and I had unwisely agreed because I didn't like- no _despised _the very thought of Jake and Bella being alone in an empty house together. I trusted Jacob, he had kissed me after all but we had only been on one date and he had _loved _Bella. He said he didn't anymore that he was going to give us a chance but I didn't want the human to try and worm her way into whatever it was that Jake and I had.

My hands tightened on the steering wheel as I drove, the skin over my knuckles bone white. Edward had given me directions to Bella's house, which wasn't that hard to find. The house was simple, like everything else in the small town, with only two stories with a cream color with darker shutters.

I parked on the side of the road before climbing out and walking up to the front door. I decided not to bother knocking on the door, which I opened without difficultly, it wasn't even locked. Walking into the front foyer of the house, I wrinkled my house in disgust at the smell of leech. It clung to everything. I doubt you'd even be able to get rid of the smell if you drenched everything in bleach or burned the house to the ground.

I moved in the living room, glancing at the class photos of Bella that were on top of a ledge above the fireplace. I smiled softly, looking at the photo of her when she couldn't be any older than six years old. Her hair was in pigtails and she was giving the camera a cheesy grin, showing off the huge gap in her mouth from messing her two front teeth.

Her life must have been so must simpler than, nothing to worry about other than playing in her front yard and remembering to color inside the lines. I wondered if Bella ever regretted her decision in knowing about the supernatural world. Her life would be so much easier and she would have to worry if today was going to be her last.

"Aeriol," I jumped at the sound of his voice, "What are you doing here?"

I turned around to see Jacob staring at me with Bella, standing over his shoulder. Her arms were covered in soap bubbles, water dripping from her fingers onto the floor. Her chocolate brown eyes were wide as she looked at me and than glanced at the back of Jake's head.

"Umm," Probably not the best way to start my explanation, my eyebrows scrunched together. I couldn't lie. Jake would probably see right through it so I decided to just tell him the truth.

"Edward sent me here," I breathed out. Jacob stiffened, his black eyes hardening while Bella looked a little shocked.

"What reason would my boyfriend have to send you here?" She asked. I could tell that she was annoyed. Her little bloodsucker hadn't told her that he had been planning on talking to me. I bit my cheek to keep from making a smart remark about how it looked like she doesn't always get what she wants.

"Does it matter?" Jake growled at her, "Either way I am going to kill him. That leech knows that he shouldn't go near any of the imprints, especially mine."

I noticed out of the corner of my eye how Bella flinched when Jacob mentioned his imprint, me.

"Jacob, wait a minute," I rushed across the gap between us and grabbed his arm. He stopped and looked at me, his eyes were still burning with anger but it faded as we looked at each other.

"The only reason that I'm here is because Edward wants me to help with finding the visitor that was in Bella's room the other night. I agreed to help."

I just left out the part of Edward telling me that he would get Bella to leave Jacob alone. I figured that would just be a little bit that I kept to myself.

"He should not have asked you that, Aerie," He whispered, "The leech shouldn't have come anywhere near you. He's lucky that I was not with you or I would have ripped him to shreds."

"But he did and I agreed to helping and there isn't much you can say to make me leave now," I smirked.

"Oh really?" He smirked but it didn't reach his eyes, leaning forward to kiss me, his lips only a small space away from pressing against mine when Bella coughed, capturing our attention.

Jacob looked up at her and raised an eyebrow before standing up straight.

"Plus this has captured my interest," I added, giving Bella an annoyed look, "I am quite curious as to how a simple human can get so much supernatural attention."

Jacob chuckled and shrugged. "Well alright than. I've already gotten a good whiff of the scent so you can go up there now, Aerie."

I nodded and Bella mumbled something about how her bedroom was the only door on the left. I just nodded and climbed the set of stairs, leaving the two of them in the living room. The leech scent got stronger when I reached the second floor, it made my stomach churn uneasily.

I walked down the hallway and pushed the door open. The smell hit me like a wave. I gagged and felt like I was going to be sick right in the middle of the hallway. Humans were so lucky that they don't have a stronger sense of smell. I moved into Bella's bedroom and the smell hits me like a brick wall.

I cover my mouth as I move deeper in the small bedroom, taking it all in. The walls are painted a light blue with faded yellow curtains. There are two windows, both looking out to the lush green forest in the backyard. Bella's bed is pressed against the wall, neatly made.

The one thing I notice, besides scent of vampire, is that it is very clean. I remember Edward telling me as I left the grocery store that Bella was missing several items, a red blouse, some socks and a pillow from her bed and that there items she had left laying around. I glanced around the room, seeing none of them.

Had her visitor decided to take a souvenir? I decided not to dwell too much on the subject, eager to get away from the smell, which was starting to give me a headache. It was not a scent that I recognized but than again I had only dealt with a few vampires in my life. They tended to stay away from Lakewood Row since we had few days where the sun was not out in the sky.

I headed back down the stairs to the main floor of the house, eagerly to get away from the smell of leech. I was only halfway down when I heard Bella and Jacob talking in the kitchen. Perks of being a supernatural being is you can move almost like a ghost compared to a human who is loud and clumsy. It makes sneaking up on people so much easier. I froze on the step, tensing my muscles just as Bella spoke again.

"Will you just tell me the truth, Jake" She said in her nasally voice. I rolled my eyes.

"It depends on what you're talking about," Jacob replied in an annoyed tone.

"Why her?" She whispered and I stiffened, knowing exactly whom she was talking about.

"I don't really get to choose who I imprint on, Bella. None of us do."

"But she isn't good enough for you, Jake. I always thought that you would imprint on someone who is kind and isn't so- I don't know mean," Bella whispered, "You deserve someone who truly loves you."

I growled, thankfully it was loud enough for either of them to hear. I wasn't good enough of Jacob? Ha! That was a real laugh and coming from the human that was playing with a werewolf and a vampire.

"And who do you suggest is good enough for me?" Jacob growled softly.

"Me."

Well, she said that quite confidently. God, she was just asking for me to kill her. The anger took over my body, turning everything that I saw a deep blood red. There was a small but sharp pain that came from my lip and I knew that my canines had come out. There was an odd pleasuring thought of walking down the rest of the steps, taking my hands and snapping Bella's neck in half, ending her sad, miserable human life.

I bit back a hiss as I put too much weight on the step I was standing on, making it creak under my weight. Bella and Jake immediately stopped talking so I figured it wouldn't do any good to stay where I was. Pretending I hadn't heard any of their conversation, although I was tempted to rip Bella's head off, I climbed down the rest of the stairs. I smirked a little as I joined the two of them in the kitchen.

"You really need open a window up there. It stinks of leech," I wrinkled my nose for an added effect. Jacob and I shared a wide grin while Bella just looked annoyed.

"I'll buy some air fresher," She mumbled, glaring at me before returning to cleaning her dishes while Jacob and I chuckled.

"So did you find anything," She asked after a few moments of the three of us being silent.

"The scent isn't familiar to me," I answered, "But your visitor was defiantly a leech, there is no questioning it."

"You're a big help," Bella mumbled and I glared at her.

"Excuse me?" I hissed. Jake touched my arm, trying to calm me down while Bella looked at me with wide innocent eyes. I had a feeling it was an act, the poor human girl that needs to be protected by everyone else. I took a step closer to the human and she looked truly afraid now.

Good, she should be.

"Aerie," Jacob said in a warning tone.

"Don't worry," I told him, "I'm not going to hurt her."

"Edward will kill you if you so much as touch me," Bella glared but her voice wavered. She was worried, her hands were starting to shake while the smell of fear seemed to radiate off of her body.

"You're quite confident in your vampire," I observed, looking in her brown eyes with my hazel, "I am wondering how long that will last because clearly this visitor is not a friend of yours. Oh no, it seems to me that he or she wants to kill you because a idiotic human like you can't seem to keep your nose out from where it does not belong. Why else would them come into your own home and take your things? And I wouldn't be surprised if they weren't working alone."

I didn't wait for her to respond. "Did you ever wonder how easier everyone's lives and your life included would be if you never knew the supernatural existed? You would have died by now due to your own clumsiness or some accident but life would go on. People would miss you but eventually you would be forgotten just like everyone else that has passed on."

"So Isabella Swan," I sneered her name, "What makes you so special that people have to put their own lives on the line to protect you? I may be here now but it is because of my own choice and because of Jacob but death will catch up to you, Miss Swan, for death does not like to be cheated."

**I personally love the last line, it made me so happy when I wrote it and I figured it was a good way to end the chapter :D What do you all think? Leave your opinions and thoughts in a review, I would love to hear anything that you have to tell me because honestly every single one of your reviews make me a better writer because I want to make this story more enjoyable for you all to read :D **

**Don't forget to review ;) The next chapter will come faster if you do ;)**

**Love,**

**Owly**

**PS. Merry Christmas! I hope you all got everything that you wanted and had a wonderful holiday with your families. Love you 3**

**Love,**

**Owly (again ;))**


	22. Party Crashers

**Okay let me just say that I am truly sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I was suffering through a major writer's block for this story and I have just been able to break through it. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and new years :) We are officially in 2014 :D **

**Middy's. - Aww thank you :D I'm so glad that you like this story :D Thank you for reviewing :))**

**Viren96- Thank you and the main reasoning for Bella wanting Jake to love her is because she sees Aerie as competition and she is so used to having Jacob to herself. In this story Bella doesn't like to share xD haha I hope this clears any confusion along with the explanation I gave you in the PM :) Thank you for reviewing :DDD**

**The Daughter of Night- Thank you :) I just left like leaving the chapter with a somewhat cliff hanger and giving Aeriol something really powerful to say that has a lot of meaning behind it. I have a love/hate relationship with Bella, this story shows my hate relationship xD But I am glad that you like the story, thank you for reviewing :D**

**Godisgood3- I could not agree with you more xD haha LOL Things will defiantly get interesting in future chapters, just wait ;) **

**Morgan Angney- Awww thank you so much :3 That is so sweet of you :)) Thank you so much for reviewing :D**

**So here is the latest chapter of Teeth and Claws, I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review ;) Leaving a review makes me write faster and it makes the story better ;) And I promise that it will not take me as long to post another chapter :) Also just a heads up, I am going back to school on Monday actually and I am taking some major classes so I may not to update as regularly as I would like so please be patient if it takes a little bit for me to update :D**

The first thing that I noticed when I opened my eyes was how light it was in my bedroom. The last thing I remembered before I had closed my eyes was that it was only going on seven 'o' clock at night when I had arrived home. None of my pack members were home, even Ren was gone. Carissa had left a note on the kitchen table letting me know that Emily had called inviting everyone over to her and Sam's house for dinner. It also said in the note that Carissa wasn't sure what time they would be home and that Emily said I was more than welcome to join them.

Instead I had just grabbed something to eat and went up to my room and immediately passed out in my bed. I dreamed of running endless throughout the forest with a red-brown wolf at my side. We kept passing the same boulder so I knew that we were going to countless circles but I couldn't make my legs stop running. I had no control of my muscles.

The memories of the day before all came rushing back to me, running through the forest in my werecat form trying to follow the scent of the mysterious bloodsucker that had been in Bella's room.

Trying to follow the scent of Bella's visitor was like trying to hunt down a ghost. The trail went up in smoke once Bryn, Ren and I reached a mountain cliff side towards the border of La Push that faced the ocean. The werewolves hadn't been had much luck either and we both returned empty handed to the leeches. I could tell that Edward was worried when I told him the news, that Bella's visitor was still out there. His shoulders had tensed and his tawny eyes became guarded.

He had thanked me for the information and pulled Bella a little closer to his side. Bella had looked at me with some emotion hidden in her brown eyes that I couldn't quite place just as the door closed.

I decided not to dwell too much about it and went for some well deserved rest. The light from the rising sun was just now starting to poke through the cracks in my curtains filling my bedroom with soft light. I ran my fingers through my long knotted hair and stretched, my back aching and my muscles screaming in pain at the slight movement. I groaned, having forgotten how hard I had pushed my body only the day before. Climbing out of my bed, I made my way to the window to pull the curtains away to fill the room with even more light.

I was not surprised to see that the sky was gray, looking as though it would rain at any moment. I was becoming used to not seeing the sun the more we lived here. I went to the bathroom, combing the knots out of my hair before tying it into a loose messy ponytail. I had to fish for something to wear, eventually finding a pair of faded jeans, a blue sweatshirt and converse sneakers, before I left my bedroom to go downstairs.

I took the stairs two at a time, the silence that filled the house was eerily and I found myself on guard. Usually everyone was awake by now, except for Shay and Calypso who preferred to sleep the day away. I looked in the kitchen, dining and family room to find that I was alone. Again.

I walked back into the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the bowl on the counter to see a freshly written note next to it.

_Aerie,_

_ Sorry if you wake up to find that we are not here again but Emily called this morning asking if we would like to join the wolves for breakfast. She said that you are more than welcome to join us when you wake up._

_ Carissa_

I smiled, placing the note back on the counter where I had found it before walking out the back door and into the forest.

* * *

"Aerie," Quil yelled in excitement once he spotted me walking up the driveway of Sam and Emily's house. The gray rain had finally given way to pouring rain on my walk to the house and even though I sprinted the rest of the way I still ended up getting soaking wet.

"You're finally here," Quil cheered happily, jumping from the porch and to my side, his dark eyes took in my soaking wet state and chuckled, "Come on, let's get you inside."

I eagerly nodded my head, my teeth were starting to chatter. Quil wrapped his arm around my shoulders and the chattering immediately stopped. We walked into the house and I was happy to find that it was even warmer since every single werewolf was inside.

"Aeriol," I blushed at the sound of his voice, turning to see Jacob walking towards me, his black eyes taking in my wet hair and clothes, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Jacob," I murmured, "I'm just freezing cold and wet."

Without speaking, he turned to grab a gray sweatshirt off of the back of a chair and handed it to me.

"Put this on," He said softly, he was so close that I could feel the heat emitting from his body. I was so tempted to stand on my toes and press my lips against his but I was aware of the eyes that were staring at us. I nodded my head, going to the bathroom and switching my new sweatshirt for Jacob's. It smelled like him. I buried my face into the fabric, breathing in the scent of spice and pine.

I re-did my hair, it was still dripping wet but it didn't really matter. I left the bathroom to see that everyone had moved to the kitchen, surrounded by plates of food from Emily. She and I shared a small smile when I entered the room as I walked to Jake who was leaning against the far wall.

He grinned at me, wrapping his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I saw Calypso and Bryn smirk at me from their seats between Carissa and Shay, causing me to blush and looked away.

"What's going on?" I whispered just as Sam stood up from his place at the table. His face

"Thank you all for coming," He spoke and I could hear the authority ringing in it, "As you all may know, Jacob and Aerie were not able to capture Bella's visitor the other night. I promised Carlisle-"

"Why the hell are we helping the bloodsuckers anyway," Shay cut in leaning into his chair as he took another bite of his scrambled eggs. Paul and Jared glared at him but Sam gave them both a warning glance.

"Because it is a good thing to do," I insisted from my place next to Jacob, getting doubtful looks from my whole pack, even Ren who was sitting silently and didn't meet my eyes.

"Are you forgetting one of them almost killed me?"

"No but I also remember who started that fight," I silenced him with a glare. I nodded back to Sam, "Please continue, Sam and ignore the rudeness from some of my pack."

Shay mumbled something under his breath but it was too low for me to hear. I ignored it though, turning my attention back to Sam.

The werewolf nodded back to me, "As I was saying, I promise Carlisle that we would keep a lookout and report anything that we find to him."

"What does a vampire want with a human anyway?" Calypso asked from her seat next to Seth, "If they wanted to kill Bella

"Maybe they don't," Carissa spoke up, looking at each person in the room with her sharp green eyes, "Remember, the only thing that is missing is a pieces of clothing that were scattered around her room. But what does a bloodsucker want with any of that?"

"It seems like they're gathering everything that could have her scent on it," Ansel whispered, his mouth dropped into an "O" shape, his blue eyes widening.

"Her scent," I whispered, my eyes widening in shock before looking at Jacob. His face had the same expression on mine. I knew that we had just come to the same conclusion, we knew the real reason for Bella's visitor.

"We need to go," Jake whispered in my ear, grabbing my hand and hurrying out of the kitchen's back door into the backyard with Embry and Quil right behind us.

"What is going on?" I asked, tripping over my own feet as I tried to match his long strides.

"I think we just figured out what the vampire really wants with Bella," Jacob murmured, stopping at his Rabbit. Jacob unlocked the car, Embry and Quil climbed into the backseat while I sat in the passenger seat. Jake climbed into the driver's side, turning the key in the ignition and peeling out of the driveway towards the direction of Forks.

"Where are we going?" I insisted, looking between all three of the werewolves who all had a serious look on their faces.

"Looks like we're going to crash a party," Quil grinned cheekily at me.

**I am sorry that this chapter is not as long as usually but this is more of a filler chapter :D The next chapter will be better I promise :D It's going to be Bella's graduation party :D Yay, lots of drama I promise ;)**

** Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I will see you all soon :)**

**Love,**

**Owly**


End file.
